


Lujuria de Amor

by LoretoW



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoretoW/pseuds/LoretoW
Summary: Plagado de miedos y dudas por el oscuro ser en el que se ha convertido, Samurái Jack decide alejarse de su amado Johnny Bravo. ¿Podrá el samurái reencontrarse a sí mismo y aceptar la profunda lujuria de amor y oscuridad que se cierne sobre su alma para regresar a los brazos de su amado? y ¿que será del ahora famoso y reconocido peluquero de Ciudad Aron Johnny Bravo? ¿Será capaz de resistir a la tentación de las sexys mamacitas que buscan seducirlo continuando devoto por su samurái? Una nueva historia de amor, Samurai Bravo.





	1. Partida

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo, pero aquí vengo con una nueva historia de mis amores Samurái Jack y Johnny Bravo. 
> 
> En esta ocasión traigo una historia principalmente pornográfica, como saben me gusta mucho el lemon y más si es Samurái Bravo. Así que esta historia es bastante explícita, pero también cargada con el romanticismo, ternura, pasión, y avalancha de sentimientos que creo que caracterizan mis historias. ;) Debo mencionar que me inspiré en algunos comics Samurái Bravo que vi de Tumblr, y las advertencias a tener en cuenta para esta historia serían: LEMON, MUCHO LEMON, LENGUAJE OBSCENO, MASTURBACIÓN y una escena de PISSING. 
> 
> Por otro lado, agradezco profundamente a mis más grandes lectoras <3 mi querida Emily-chan, mi estimada Del Valle Castillo y por supuesto mi más grande ídola dirkintarosu. 
> 
> La portada de esta historia es:  
> https://s26.postimg.org/iy4egpvfd/Lujuria_de_Amor_portada_copia.jpg
> 
> Sin más que decir les dejo con la historia que he decidido titular: "Lujuria de Amor".

 

****

**Lujuria de Amor**

**Capítulo I: Partida**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, y el sol, a pesar de la hora, se alzaba ya brillante y majestuoso, en el infinito cielo cristalino que cubría toda Ciudad Aron.

La brisa del viento soplaba gratamente meciendo con dulzura las hojas de los árboles que se regocijaban con su toque. Mientras que los rayos de luz, que se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación que compartían dos jóvenes conocidos como: Samurái Jack y Johnny Bravo, amenazaban con despertar al mencionado rubio, quién dormía plácida y profundamente en la espaciosa cama, sin percatarse, que su pelinegro novio, se encontraba despierto, absorto, mirando por la ventana, el hermoso día que para ambos se presentaba.

El bello Samurái conocido como Jack, se encontraba a aquella hora, ya despierto, admirando la vista que por la enorme ventana de aquella habitación se exponía. Su rostro lucía absolutamente contemplativo y su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte reflejando en ella, una añoranza y melancolía que era imposible que pudieran pasar desapercibidas, y aún con esa mirada reflexiva, el joven guerrero lucía enigmático y cautivante. Pues los rayos del sol iluminaban sus atractivas facciones, y hacían relucir sus oscuros cabellos negros, pero tan hechizantes y vastos como la misma noche.

El samurái indudablemente era precioso, pero el simple hecho de verle con aquella mirada, en aquel estado tan pensativo y cautivado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, incluso si en su corazón había un poco de tristeza, constituían una vista magnífica digna de ser retratada por el artista más habiloso en alguna pintura, poema o melodía.

No obstante, el joven samurái Jack sentía en aquel momento su corazón latir frenéticamente con la misma velocidad, con la que correría un caballo de carreras, pues el nerviosismo que le embargaba incluso si intentaba mantenerse tranquilo era intenso, pues sabía que cuando su musculoso amante rubio despertara, tendría que serle, por su propio bien, sincero… 

¿Cómo reaccionaría Johnny, cuando Jack le confesara aquello que le había hecho sentir toda la noche, intranquilo, manteniéndole casi despierto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amante rubio a las palabras que Jack debía decirle? ¿Sería capaz de aceptar lo que el samurái consideraba deseos egoístas o simplemente le rechazaría?

Jack no lo sabía, pero aun así, sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente, golpeando fuertemente con cada “pum pum”; y también sus manos y cuerpo, sudorosos, por el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sobrepasarle minuto a minuto. Pero aun así, una parte de sí mismo tenía miedo de que Johnny pudiera rechazarle, y la otra creía ciegamente en la devoción de su amante. Por eso, sabía que Johnny le entendería, sabía que Johnny sería capaz de dejarle ir, sabía que Johnny le comprendería porque le amaba como nunca nadie en ese, ni en otros mundos le había amado, y por lo mismo aguardaba que su musculoso rubio despertara…

Johnny, quien hasta ese entonces, había permanecido dulcemente dormido, siendo acogido por los brazos de Morfeo, sintió de pronto como los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, y le llegaban directo a la cara, comenzando a despertarlo, y cuando salió de su extenso letargo, y estiró sus manos en la cama para sentir el cálido cuerpo de su lindo papacito Jack, se extrañó de inmediato al percatarse que su lindo chico bonito, contrariamente a los otros días, no dormía junto a él, en la cama.

El rubio, asombrado y al mismo tiempo preocupado, sintiendo un fuerte golpeteo en su corazón ante la alerta de que su lindo primor no estaba junto a él, se levantó sobresaltado, y cuando terminó de tallar sus ojos y por fin pudo abrirlos, se percató de aquella perfecta, sensual y curvilínea silueta que le pertenecía a nadie más que a su chico número 1, el único y real amor del alguna vez conocido mujeriego Johnny Bravo, quien sin jamás imaginarlo, había sido completamente cautivado por los hechizantes ojos negros de ensueño, y la hermosa sonrisa serena dulce y sincera, de un chico cuya personalidad, valía la gema más cara y preciosa que pudiera existir en el universo entero en el que vivía Johnny Bravo.  

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Jack? ¿Qué haces ahí, lindo papacito? – Preguntó el rubio, levantándose ágilmente de la cama para acercarse rápidamente a su amante.

 Jack al escucharle volteó de inmediato para recibirle con una apacible y deslumbrante sonrisa matutina, tan perfecta y envidiable que iluminó el corazón del rubio de inmediato.

\- Buenos días, Johnny. – Saludó el joven samurái con su tan característico, suave y dulce agradable tono de voz, en una voz tan acogedora y bella que podría haber sido digna del canto melodioso e hipnótico de una sirena, y agregó de inmediato reflejando en su rostro, una clara señal de preocupación:

\- Te pido disculpas, si por mi causa, te has despertado. – Expresó el pelinegro reflejando su lamento de haber interrumpido los dulces sueños de su rubio amado. Sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, como el nerviosismo que había intentado mantener a raya comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de cada centímetro de su alma.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Bromeas, muñeco? ¡Eres la vista favorita de Johnny!- Expresó el rubio alegre y enérgico, feliz de ver a su hermoso chico bonito, aproximándose a él, para tomarle entre sus brazos, y besarle repentinamente en aquel gesto tan característico, del apasionado y expresivo Johnny Bravo.

Jack, al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos no pudo más que corresponder su beso de inmediato. Los labios de Johnny eran  suaves como delicados pétalos de rosas que le rozaban de la forma más increíblemente deliciosa.

Amaba los besos de Johnny, pues para él eran simplemente como una adictiva droga, y si había algo a lo que Jack se había vuelto completamente adicto, en todo ese tiempo que había permanecido en Ciudad Aron, era a nada más ni nada menos que a su novio.

Por lo mismo, para poder profundizar el beso, incapaz de poder frenar los latidos erráticos de su corazón acelerado y locamente debocado, por la pasión que comenzaba a inflamar cada uno de sus poros como una ardiente y explosiva llama de fuego, rodeó el cuello de Johnny con sus brazos para ahondar ese ardiente, sensual y desesperado, beso necesitado.

Johnny al sentir la respuesta de su erótico y adorado papacito Jack, no pudo más que introducir dominantemente su lengua húmeda y deseosa en lo más hondo de la cavidad bucal de Jack, con el único fin de explorar cada uno de los rincones ocultos de la sabrosa boquita de su lindo papacito, quien desde hace mucho, le volvía absolutamente loco.

Por largos segundos, que parecían eternos minutos, ambos muchachos se besaron de una forma en la que parecían poder absorber con sus besos el alma del otro, pues los besos que se daban estaban llenos de pasión y consumidor deseo desenfrenado, y las caricias que se proporcionaban mutuamente, parecían inflamar de deseo sus cuerpos anhelantes por más contacto.

Jack en ese preciso momento, podía sentir cada una de las caricias desesperadas de Johnny en su cuerpo, las manos grandes del rubio le acariciaban por todos lados, tocando cada parte de su piel descubierta; pues estas tocaban sus piernas, tocaban su pecho, tocaban sus glúteos apretándolos y manoseándolos duramente, demostrando claramente la evidente excitación que, en ese momento, parecía consumir a su rubio amante con cada segundo que pasaba, en especial, cuando comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo como la erección deliciosa, posiblemente goteante, y claramente prominente de Johnny, inevitablemente rozaba descaradamente contra su propia pelvis.

Para ese momento, el corazón de Jack latía aceleradamente en una carrera sin fin, podía sentir como la lujuria y el deseo, súbitamente, en una brutal ráfaga comenzaban a inflamar su cuerpo en poderosas llamas de puro placer y éxtasis, pues el joven samurái, dormía únicamente con su blanco fundoshi, lo cual hacía que cada caricia y roce de Johnny con su cuerpo, pareciera llevarle a una candente locura, sin salida alguna.

-Ahhh Johnny… mm. – Gimió Jack súbitamente cuando, en un segundo, su musculoso rubio se separó de su boca para poder respirar y llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno ante la falta de éste, pues los besos que se daban les dejaban inevitablemente sin aliento.

Y cuando Johnny escuchó aquel gemido de su lindo y maravilloso papacito, sentía que si él hubiera sido mantequilla, se habría derretido, pues aquel gemido de su sensual chico era tan deseoso y desvergonzado, que el rubio sintió como su erección ya erguida, parecía acrecentarse más, al sentir el cuerpo escultural de su bello y propio adonis, rozarse contra su cuerpo.

Por lo mismo, motivado por ese intenso y desenfrenado deseo, cargó a Jack en sus brazos estilo nupcial, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que conocía al hermoso samurái, y lo condujo directamente a la cama, no sin antes mencionar:

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses Jack! ¡Eres un delicioso chico sensual! Y Johnny ama todo de ti. ¡Me vuelves loco, muñeco! – Le dijo Johnny efusivamente, alegre, sintiendo como su lindo chico le envolvía posesivamente entre sus brazos por el cuello para depositar, en ese momento, un nuevo y fogoso beso.

Las mejillas de Jack lucían un encantador tono rosáceo, tan adorable y hermoso que Johnny no podía apartar de ellas, sus cristalinos y observadores ojos azules que le miraban contemplativo. Pues el rubio pensaba, que si el paraíso realmente existía, entonces él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, al tener en sus brazos al ángel más increíblemente celestial de todos, y Johnny Bravo era definitivamente un hombre afortunado, prueba de ello era el sensacional chico que tenía en sus brazos, cargándolo amorosamente como si tuviese miedo de que se rompiera, ya que para el rubio, ese bello samurái era su más grande y amado tesoro, por eso lo cargaba con una sutileza digna de admirar, viniendo de un macho tan grande y musculoso como él.

El precioso samurái, por su parte podía sentir el propio calor de sus mejillas emanar ardientemente de ellas, sabía que estaban tan rojas como unas cerezas, pero no le importa, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era no perder, por nada del mundo, el placentero contacto de Johnny contra su cuerpo. El mismo cuerpo de su amante que tantas veces le había envuelto con sus brazos en amorosos abrazos para protegerle del frío, para consolarle de alguna pesadilla o recuerdo desagradable o bien para demostrarle cuánto amor sentía.

No obstante, en aquel momento como una doncella de cristal, Johnny le cargaba, tiernamente, estilo nupcial para depositarle en la cama con una gentileza que hacía a su corazón rebosante de alegría, palpitar aún más.

El samurái ahora yacía recostado en la espaciosa cama boca arriba, sus cabellos negros estaban completamente desparramados, dándole un atractivo sensual y exótico, su cuerpo perfectamente torneado relucía cada uno de sus músculos perfectamente trabajados. Sus mejillas bellamente coloreadas por el rubor que inevitablemente marcaban sus mejillas producto de la excitación que en aquel momento le embargaba. Bajo la tela del fundoshi se podía observar claramente su pene ya erguido, pues la mancha de semen que había ahí acumulada era una clara señal de que Jack estaba excitado.

Y su cuerpo, su cuerpo lo demostraba emanando un calor que parecía envolver por completo a Johnny, incluso aunque fuera un chico, el olor del deseo de Jack podría haber sido sentido por cualquiera que tuviera un buen olfato, más aún al ver los claros indicios que indicaban que aquel hermoso muchacho pelinegro se derretía con cada segundo que transcurría.

Sus cabellos estaban empapados por el sudor producto de la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, sus labios estaban húmedos a causa de la pasión de sus besos con Johnny, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban hermosamente parpadeando repetidas veces como asegurándose de contemplar a su rubio amado, y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su errática respiración necesitada.

El samurái lucía simplemente glorioso y Johnny, Johnny no podía dejar de agradecer a Doña Suerte, por poner en su camino al ser más bonito de todos.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! ¡Eres simplemente hermoso! ¡Johnny quiere hacerte el amor como un loco! HUM HA HUM- Expresó Johnny, separándose unos segundos del bello samurái para despojarse de todas y cada una de sus prendas, quedando desnudo, y evidenciando una clara erección que no pasó desapercibida para los hambrientos ojos de Jack, que como un niño, esperaba ansioso para probar su golosina, con la particularidad de que esta no era una golosina cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que la fuente principal de su excitación, y que se introduciría en su cuerpo para llevarle al cielo y desbordarle en una pasión que ansiaba en ese momento con cada palpitar de su corazón.

\- Oh Johnny, mi cuerpo te desea con pasión... - Expresó el samurái increíblemente sonrojado, y un tanto avergonzado por semejante revelación, pues no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera con Johnny, Jack siempre sería un chico inicialmente tímido, por lo mismo aquella declaración le causó mucho pudor, y cuando Johnny le cuestionó, no pudo más que sentirte mucho más avergonzado.

\- ¿Sólo tu cuerpo me desea, lindo papacito? - Le preguntó Johnny, esta vez, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del samurái, sin dejar caer todo su peso para la comodidad de su lindo cariñito.

Y Jack, Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras simplemente sin poder evitarlo, dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentía, por esa sensación de deseo que agitaba su cuerpo entero, por ese calor que le consumía, por el latido desbordado de su corazón frenético, por la esencia de Johnny y su perfume que le inundaban los sentidos,  y ese cuerpo sudoroso y tan increíblemente musculoso que Johnny poseía y que le ponía loco, le respondió directo:

\- Todo mi cuerpo y mi ser te desean con fervor, Johnny. - Aclaró el samurái a su amado, sin poder ocultar aquella verdad que agitaba cada uno de sus sentidos, el amor que sentía por Johnny parecía infinito y más aún su ferviente deseo, por eso agregó suplicante y extasiado:

\- Hazme el amor por favor, Johnny, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. - Suplicó Jack extremadamente avergonzando permitiendo que su deseo sexual hablara por él, pues normalmente no era tan directo, no era tan desvergonzado, ya que siempre solía ser un chico recatado, al menos hasta que la excitación que sentía en ese momento se elevara al punto en que se volviera desinhibido y descarado en extremo.

Y cuando Johnny escuchó esas palabras de aliento, no pudo más que sentir que perdería el control y que como un Bravo bestia, tomaría a su chico samurái, lo voltearía para acomodarlo boca abajo, separaría con presura sus nalgas para encontrar la entrada del hermoso agujerito que constituía el rosado ano de su delicioso chico, y le penetraría en una sola embestida, sin poder controlar sus más primitivos y bajos instintos, para hacer gozar a Jack como solo él, Johnny Bravo podía lograrlo.

Sin embargo, Johnny era un paciente amante, y sabía que si hacía eso, tan sólo lastimaría a su chico, por eso comenzó primero a llenarle de apasionados y dulces besos, en su cuello, en su rostro, en sus hombros, en sus brazos en toda parte posible que pudiera de su cuerpo, posando sus labios en la piel de Jack con una reverencia que demostraba cuanto amaba a su chico samurái, dejando marcas de sus besos y chupones que adornarían de manera sensual la bella piel de su amado enamorado.

 Y Jack, Jack se sentía increíblemente amado y afortunado con las atenciones exclusivas de Johnny, en aquella lluvia de cálidos y dulces besos que eran como un delicioso chocolate que no podía dejar de degustar, pues jamás podría siquiera cansarse de las caricias o los besos de su rubio novio, en especial, porque éstos tenían un exquisito dulzor acaramelado que endulzaba su corazón y alma anhelantes de sentirse amado.

\- Dime lindo papacito ¿te gustan los besos de Johnny? - Le preguntó de repente el rubio a su chico bonito, dejando de administrarles aquellos sabrosos besos para contemplar su belleza exótica, derretida bajo su cuerpo a causa de sus dulces atenciones. Y el samurái no pudo más que estirar sus manos, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido a sus costados, descansando, para acercarlas al rostro de Johnny en un tierno contacto y responderle sinceramente:

\- Tus besos son como un dulce caramelo para mí, Johnny. - Le dijo a su amado rubio, mirándole directamente a los ojos, perdiendo su mirada con la de los cristalinos ojos de Johnny. Los ojos de Jack eran intensos, eran profundos, eran místicos, y como en un hechizo, cautivaban infinitamente a Johnny, quien sorprendido al escuchar aquella declaración de su precioso chico lindo, no pudo más que animarse y expresar exaltado.

\- ¡Oh cielos, sí! ¡Johnny quiere ser tu caramelito exclusivo! - Declaró románticamente Johnny con una sonrisa de campeón, que era típica en él, cuando se sentía como todo un conquistador, pues su ego era enaltecido por las palabras de su amado chico, quien jamás perdía oportunidad de alabarle tal y como lo hacía, y Johnny no podía más que sentir como su corazón enajenado, latía, golpeándole en constantes "bum bum" para recordarle cuan enamorado estaba y cuan afortunado era, por tener a ese chico, que le hacía sentir que él mismo, era el único caramelo al derretirse con sus besos.

Mientras que Jack se derretía, se derretía con cada segundo que pasaba al sentir la evidente prominente erección de su amado Johnny Bravo, ya que el miembro de éste ejercía presión contra su propia pelvis, y restregándose contra su propia erección descubierta que se alzaba despierta por el roce de sus cuerpos ardientes.

Y Jack sentía que no podía contenerse, necesitaba que Johnny lo penetrara, necesitaba que Johnny se introdujera en lo más profundo de su interior para hacerle sentir aquel delirio exclusivo del deseo carnal producido por el placer sexual. Porque Jack podía sentir perfectamente su respiración agitada, la erección goteante de Johnny rozándose contra la tela de su manchado fundoshi, el cuerpo sudoroso de Johnny goteando sobre su propio cuerpo y el calor intenso de él emanando por el puro deseo.

\- Mmmm Johnny, te deseo tanto. - Expresó Jack en un susurro candente, con su voz llena del deseo que le consumía e inflamaba ardientemente, cada célula de su cuerpo.

Jack no podía evitarlo, deseaba a Johnny como nunca pensó que pudiera desear a alguien en ese mundo o cualquiera de los otros. Pero Johnny también le volvía loco, la increíble virilidad que emanaba de él, aquella sensualidad exclusiva, su perfecto cuerpo demostrando su voluminosa y sensual musculatura que hacía que el rubio fuera mucho más grande que él en contextura. Parecía como si su propio cuerpo, incluso entrenado por largos años, e igualmente perfecto hubiera sido hecho solo para encajar con el cuerpo de su amado. Por eso lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba y más aún cuando él se derretía entre sus brazos y bajo su cuerpo como aquella era su situación en ese candoroso momento de pasión.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Lindo papacito. Johnny te dará todo lo que quieras. Sólo tienes que pedírselo. - Expresó Johnny, amando aquel deseo emanar de su hermoso y sonrojado samurái, quien no quitaba un sólo segundo, sus magníficos ojos negros velados por el deseo, de sus propios ojos, de sus propios labios, de su propio cuerpo y de su propia erección, al ver la mirada de Jack en todo su cuerpo especialmente en su carnoso y orgulloso falo, Johnny no pudo más que tragar duro. Sabía que su escultural cuerpo era digno de una obra de Miguel Ángel como "El David", pero jamás pensó que su papacito tuviera semejante mirada descarada al observarle de aquella forma como si quisiera consumir su alma con su intensa mirada.

Y cuando Johnny sintió las manos de Jack buscar su masculinidad y comenzar a tocarla, apretarla, acariciarla con total presura, con devoción, con necesidad como si simplemente con sus manos le hiciera el amor, Johnny sintió que perdería la cordura.

Su excitación era desmedida, su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora, sus mejillas igualmente sonrojadas al ver el descaro de Jack, tocándole de aquella forma. Se sentía excitado, se sentía caliente, se sentía sorprendido y a punto de derretirse, ni todas las sexys mamacitas del mundo, en diminutos bikinis o desnudas, le habían calentado tanto como el hecho de ver a aquel precioso chico sonrojado, como un ángel a punto de sucumbir al más terrible pecado inducido por él, por Johnny Bravo.

-¡Oh papacito! ¡Haces a Johnny enloquecer! - Exclamó Johnny, al sentir esas manos de Jack, tan callosas, envolverle con semejante ansiedad, masturbándole rítmicamente de una manera exquisita.

¿Acaso su sexy papacito Jack pretendía hacerle perder la cordura para que él le tomara de manera dura? Se preguntó a sí mismo Johnny, incapaz de poder ocultar su sorpresa, pues normalmente su chico bonito solía ser mucho más tranquilo en el sexo, dejándole a él hacer todo porque Johnny amaba ser quien tomara las riendas, tanto como amaba que su hermoso Samurái Jack le sorprendiera, pero hoy podía percibir perfectamente que había algo diferente en aquel precioso y pecaminoso chico. Por lo mismo, sintiendo su corazón dar un golpeteo extremo, y sorprendiéndose del atrevimiento de su chico bonito, no pudo más que balbucear sorprendido.

\- ¡Woow! ¡Cielos! ¡Jack papacito, estás que ardes! - Le dijo Johnny, aun sorprendido, incapaz de creer que ese mismo chico fogoso fuera su Jack de siempre. Y Jack, Jack al sentir aquel miembro de Johnny, tan venoso, tan prominente, tan caliente, tan palpitante, tan delicioso no pudo más que sentir como el deseo, la excitación, aquella sensación de deseo que le embargaba y le hacía anhelar por más toques, más contacto, más piel, le hacía enloquecer de placer.

Por lo mismo al escuchar la exclamación de Johnny, y sus palabras diciéndole cuanto le amaba, cuan loco le volvían sus propios toques y caricias. El samurái no pudo más que sentir su pecho hinchado de orgullo y sentir como su palpitante miembro parecía estar de acuerdo al impulsarle a continuar, a continuar expresándole a Johnny lo que más deseaba en el mundo de él, tal como le había confesado en ese momento, en que bañado en sudor, y en la excitación que comenzaba a consumirle internamente, comenzaba a perder sus preocupaciones para disfrutar plenamente de su sexualidad, por lo mismo, haciéndole caso al agitado palpitar de su corazón, y de su propio pene goteando, prosiguió con cada una de sus arrebatadoras palabras:

\- Mi cuerpo arde de deseo como una llama por ti, Johnny. - Le expresó Jack, esta vez intentando sentarse en la cama a lo que al percibir esto, Johnny, inmediatamente separó su cuerpo de él para darle espacio. Tras esto, ambos muchachos quedaron sentados en la cama uno frente al otro.

Y antes de que Johnny pudiera si quiera articular palabra alguna, como una fiera enloquecida, Jack se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, tumbándolo en la cama posicionándose esta vez el chico samurái sobre él, sólo para darle un beso, un beso desesperado, ansioso, un beso deseoso en el que Jack forzaba su lengua dentro de la boca de Johnny y la sacaba también para que Johnny sacara la suya y ambos batallaran en un beso húmedo y baboso de lenguas. Un beso sexual, primitivo, y deliciosamente exquisito que hacía que la temperatura corporal de ambos subiera a límites insospechados.

\- Mmm Johnny sabes delicioso. - Expresó sensualmente el samurái en un erótico gemido relamiéndose los labios para enfatizar su punto. - Los besos de Johnny le hacían sentir completamente intoxicado, pues cada vez que se basaban de aquella forma tan apasionada, el ardor corporal del deseo sexual de Jack aumentaba de forma exponencial.

\- ¡Oh papacito! - Se limitaba tan sólo a expresar Johnny al ver a su chico bonito de aquella forma tan excitante y demencialmente enloquecedora. Su samurái estaba que ardía y Johnny no podía más que desear quemarse con la pasión de su dulce y exótico primor.

\- Te amo tanto Johnny, pero lo que más amo de ti es esto. - Expresó Jack con una sensualidad que hubiera causado el derrame nasal de cualquiera que le escuchara en aquel momento o bien le viera. Pues el samurái se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del musculoso rubio sentado a horcajadas sintiendo en aquella postura el pene erecto de Johnny rozarle de una forma exquisitamente deliciosa y cuando mencionó aquellas palabras se levantó por unos segundos para tocar el pene de Johnny y dejarle en claro a qué se refería con sus palabras.

Y el samurái no podía más que regocijarse en aquella sensación que le hacía volverse loco de pasión. Para ese momento el samurái estaba siendo consumido estrepitosamente por el candente deseo que le maniataba, haciéndole sentir tan increíblemente excitado y deseoso, que en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era en sentir ese enorme trozo de carne maravilloso que constituía el considerable miembro de Johnny insertarse en su ano, estrechándolo, expandiéndole, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta lo más profundo de su interior, pasando por el canal de anillos musculosos que tenía, hasta que el enorme pene de Johnny llegara a los más profundo de él, para tocar su delicioso punto de puro éxtasis, conduciéndole a un explosivo orgasmo, para saciar su anomalístico deseo primitivo de ser follado por Johnny hasta perder el conocimiento.

Por esa razón el chico samurái actuaba de aquella forma, excitado, frenético, deseoso y tan caliente como una perra en celo, porque la sensación abrumadora que le embargaba y nublaba sus sentidos le hacía perder la razón al punto de delirar por completo.

Y tan ensimismado estaba en aquella osadía que le había hecho prisionero producto del deseo, que en ese momento olvidó toda timidez y reparo. En su mente solo permanecía el bestial deseo de ser ensartado por el miembro de Johnny.

\- Dámelo por favor Johnny, necesito sentirlo en mi interior penetrándome hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, por favor. - Suplicó una vez más Jack fervoroso, incapaz de poder refrenarse, incapaz de poder controlarse e incapaz de poder racionalizar en su mente, las palabras que su boca sucia había dejado escapar, en aquel momento, en que lo único que importaba era la ansiedad de sentir ese falo de Johnny partiéndole por dentro hasta hacerle gemir una y otra vez como un loco.

Y Johnny, el rubio no pudo más que enloquecer al escuchar aquellas palabras, esa imagen, esa imagen jamás podría borrarla de sus celestinos y observadores atentos ojos, su Jack, su chico bonito montado sobre su cuerpo como un vaquero esperando a ser ensartado por él y su miembro, las mejillas de su chico bonito, rojas, hasta más no poder, ardiendo con un color rojo intenso, sus labios húmedos y mojados, hinchados por los besos salvajes que habían tenido, su lengua afuera, deseoso, excitado como una bestia en celo, y sus cabellos negros largos y hermosos cayendo sobre su espalda como si fueran las olas de una cascada, pero al mismo tiempo cubiertos de sudor tal y como su cuerpo perlado, y ahí su erección erguida a más no poder, aquel miembro que le encantaba no solo por su tamaño, forma, y sabor, sino también porque era simplemente fascinante, y si bien no era unos enormes senos propios de las sexys mamacitas que alguna vez le gustaron, era la parte de la anatomía de su Jackie, que evidenciaba de la forma más clara cuanto deseo sentía por él, su ardiente papacito sensual.

Y Johnny, Johnny ya no pudo controlarse más, simplemente, con la fuerza que le caracterizaba y la ansiedad típica de él,  el rubio ya no aguantó más al ver ese delicioso caramelo relleno de leche cubierto por aquel molesto pedazo de tela, por lo mismo estirando sus manos, tomando los costados del fundoshi con un simple movimiento y aplicando un poco de fuerza lo desgarró, de inmediato, cortando así ese pedazo de tela y dejando el miembro hermoso de Jack libre de su cautiverio, para así poder colocar su mano grande en él y acariciarlo de una forma perfecta que hizo a Jack gemir de inmediato.

\- Mmmm Johnny ahmmm. - Gimió el joven samurái, deleitado por aquellas caricias tan exquisitas que Johnny le proporcionaba a su miembro acariciándole como si fuera el tesoro más valioso. Y Jack, Jack sólo disfrutaba ese momento con total delirio, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sintiendo esa fricción maravillosa que le conducía segundo a segundo al paraíso absoluto.

\- ¡Papacito! ¡Qué mojado estás! - Exclamó Johnny sin soltar ni un solo segundo aquel miembro palpitante y húmedo que seguía acariciando, comenzando a sentir como su samurái se balanceaba sobre él hacia adelante y hacia atrás, manteniendo el equilibrio como si él mismo fuera el toro guapo salvaje a montar, de Jack.

\- Ah ah Johnny... por favor penétrame. – Suplicó Jack con los ojos completamente cerrados dejándose llevar delirantemente por el placer que sentía. La fricción que se ejercía bajo su ano, sintiendo el miembro de Johnny, le hacía delirar, y evidencia de su excitación era su lechoso miembro goteando como un manantial.

-¡Papacito! ¡Qué bonito te ves! - Expresó Johnny como podía, pues esa calentura irrefrenable del samurái le sorprendía de manera excepcional. Jamás antes había visto a su papacito tan excitado, tan caliente, tan osado, tan atrevido y aquello simplemente le encantaba, no sabía si se debía al calor de aquella mañana, pero su Jackie parecía todo un semental. Y por lo mismo, aprovechando aquel estado, Johnny Bravo no perdió tiempo para incitarlo, ya que si había algo que calentaba de manera fenomenal al rubio y lo hacía volver verdaderamente loco, era escuchar a su samurái decir las obscenidades más fascinantes salir de la boquita de su sensual chico sucio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que Johnny haga para ti, bonito? -Le preguntó lascivamente el rubio a su sexy papacito, sabiendo que en el estado en el que se encontraba su chico lindo, éste le respondería con el descaro que solo le caracterizaba en semejante estado excitado.

\- Johnny, yo... - Comenzó a decir Jack, siguiendo con su frenético ritmo sobre el pene erecto de Johnny, con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en la deliciosa realidad de la sensación de las manos de Johnny masturbando con habilidad su hombría, pero también con una habilidad maravillosa, al punto de hacer evitar que se corriera. Y agregó:

\- Yo quiero sentir tu pene, partiéndome, penetrándome, expandiéndome, llenándome de ti, ahm Johnny. - Le dijo simplemente de plano el samurái, y la vergüenza, el pudor, parecían completamente olvidados, pues tanto era el deseo del muchacho que en ese momento lo único que plagaba cada uno de sus sentidos era el delirante deseo de sentir ese pene carnoso rompiéndole el culo para sentir el gozo más absoluto que tan solo Johnny podía otorgarle con su increíble pedazo de carne.

\- ¡Wow cielos Jack! ¡Eres un atrevido chico samurái! - Expresó Johnny abriendo los ojos y disfrutando ese pervertido rostro de su chico regocijarse con su pene erecto incluso si su miembro aún no estaba en el interior de su amante como tanto lo anhelaba su pelinegro.  Por eso decidió continuar:

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece si Johnny te parte ese lindo culito con su pene, eh papacito? - Expresó de manera pervertida Johnny en una invitante proposición pecaminosa que hizo a Jackie perder el control. Sobre todo porque hizo uso de su voz más seductora y sucia, y para recalcar su punto, traviesamente con su mano derecha le dio un fuerte pellizco a cada uno de los hermosos capullos erectos que constituían los pezones duros como roca del samurái.

\- Oh Johnny por favor, hazlo ya. - Rogó Jack en respuesta al escuchar aquellas sucias palabras de su amante rubio, incapaz de poderse controlar más, pues el deseo que sentía era tan carnal que nada lo parecía frenar.

\- Tienes que suplicarle más a Johnny, dime qué es lo que deseas, lindo papacito. - Insistió Johnny, amando a su chico descontrolado, amando esa boquita sucia de Jack moverse solo para suplicar agónicamente por las cosas más sucias. Mientras Jack seguía delirando y Johnny se regocijaba al ver a su extasiado papacito de aquella forma, después de todo ¿quién podría pensar que ese salvaje chico deseoso y atrevido capaz de hacer lo que fuera por tener un falo insertado en su culo podría ser el mismo chico: cortés, prudente y respetuoso que se limitaba a hablar solo cuando era necesario?

Johnny sabía que ese chico tenía dos caras, y ya fuera su lindo chico tímido y cortés, o su salvaje y sexual papacito, Johnny lo amaba de cualquier forma, porque nadie en el mundo significaba tanto en el corazón de Johnny que ese muchacho.

\- Quiero tu pene en mi culo, por favor Johnny. No me hagas suplicar. - Expresó esta vez Jack, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración comenzaban a acumularse en sus oscuros, pero bellos ojos, sintiendo como su pene estaba imposiblemente hinchado, y el samurái se preguntaba en ese lapsus como su rubio podía soportar sus propios movimientos erráticos con su pene bajo su propio culo moviéndose desesperado.

\- Mmm Johnny adora escuchar tus ruegos, Jackie. - Fue todo lo que respondió Johnny esta vez estirándose un poco para alcanzar con su boca los rosáceos y duros capullos en el pecho de Jackie y comenzar a succionar con deseo sus pezones.

Y ese simple acto fue enloquecedor para Jack, quien incapaz de poder lidiar con la sensación delirante de sentir la boca húmeda, caliente, erótica de Johnny succionarle los pezones como si intentara sacar leche; la mano frenética pero lenta y tortuosa de Johnny acariciar su propia miembro goteante y erecto y el pene extremadamente duro y potente de Johnny bajo su propio culo, sintió que perdía el control y dejaba salir a la salvaje bestia que llevaba dentro como el mamífero que era. 

\- ¡Johnny por favor! ¡Métemelo duro! - Suplicó Jack en voz agónica, sintiendo que perdería la poca cordura que tenía para ese punto.

Y sin embargo, Johnny hizo oídos sordos, esos ruegos, ese delirio, esa desesperación de su samurái le calentaban como una caldera a punto de reventar. Podía sentir el sudor de su cuerpo mojándolo todo como si tuviera su propio charco, el frenético palpitar de su corazón extasiado, la sangre de su nariz amenazando con desparramarse producto de la tensión alta que le atacaba y su pene mucho más grueso e hinchado lleno de sangre a punto de explotar si no penetraba a su samurái ya.

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses Jack! ¡Qué bonito te ves suplicándole a Johnny con esa exquisita y sucia boquita tuya! - Le dijo Johnny, enloquecido, sintiendo que ya no podría aguantar más. Sin embargo, ni toda su calentura ni deseo carnal le preparó para la desesperación tan agónica que impulso a su samurái a hacer algo que jamás pensó que sería capaz.

Jack, el samurái, incapaz de poder soportar aquella agonía tan prolongada que tenía a su pene chorreando pequeñas gotitas interminables de semen. Sin esperar más, decidió tomar las cosas por su cuenta, por ello elevándose en cuclillas con un equilibrio perfecto que sólo podía caracterizarle a él incluso en ese estado demencial, llevó su mano derecha hacia su boca, y uno a uno lamió cada uno de sus dedos llenándolos de babosa saliva hasta mojarlos todo, y acercándolos a su trasero comenzó a insertarlos como pudo metiendo uno tras a otro hasta comenzar a expandir su ano que producto de sus constantes sesiones de sexo con Johnny estaba mucho más abierto, haciéndole menos difícil el prepararse para acoger el pedazo de carne de su amante.

Johnny mientras tanto miraba sorprendido a su chico bonito, sobre todo al sentir como súbitamente Jack se separaba de él, para acuclillarse frente a sus ojos y comenzar a tocar su miembro, para ayudarse con los fluidos de su propio semen y saliva a prepararse, y el rubio no podía creer aquello que veía hacer a su amante, pues la desesperación y agilidad que usaba su Jackie para prepararse incapaz de esperarle para él hacer ese trabajo, le hicieron sentir completamente impresionado. Y aunque sabía que en estado de calentura, su chico lindo parecía una fiera en celo, y era capaz de todo, aquella escena era simplemente demasiada erótica y enloquecedora. No obstante, cuando creyó que nada podía ser más impactante, se equivocó, ya que, las palabras que expresó Jack a continuación le hicieron perder el poco auto control.

\- Johnny, ya... ahh no puedo esperar más para sentir tu pene partiendo mi ano, dándome lo que necesito Johnny. - Expresó Jack, dejando de prepararse, pues en ese lapso, había logrado con la maestría que solo a alguien como él le caracterizaba, prepararse perfectamente para recibir la deliciosa intromisión de Johnny que pronto le invadiría, y su voz sensual y erótica, su voz deseosa e impaciente, fueron suficientes para arrebatarle toda la cordura que le quedaba a Johnny, quien al escuchar esas palabras, sin permitirle darle más tiempo a su samurái tomó su erección, y simplemente la guío a ese delicioso culito de Jack sobre él que le esperaba, tan abierto, tan mojado, tan dispuesto, tan preparado para recibirle en ese nido de placer que siempre Jack le brindaba.

Y le penetró, Johnny penetró a Jack sosteniéndole de las caderas y haciéndole bajar para sentarse sobre su propio falo caliente, hinchado, palpitando. Y el samurái, el samurái al sentir aquel pene tan grueso, tan ancho, tan duro como palo, no pudo más que sentir un fuerte dolor agónico destrozándole el ano, haciendo a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas para posteriormente quedar completamente estático ante aquella intromisión repentina que le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su candorosa alma, ardiendo en llamas del apetito sexual que le volvía lo suficientemente loco para sentir que aquello si bien era jodidamente delicioso era increíblemente maravilloso, pues nada podía compararse a ese dolor extremo al sentir la invasión de un pene penetrar el culo al inicio, abriéndose paso por el anillo de músculos anal, para llegar hasta el fondo y posteriormente comenzar a proporcionar un placer excepcional como era el caso para el samurái, quien sentía pequeñas lagrimitas derramar de sus ojos y el dolor intenso de su ano exquisitamente siendo penetrado.

Sin embargo, cuando Johnny tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo y le dio una fuerte estocada envistiéndole golpeando al instante su próstata abusada, sintió que no podía más que aferrarse a Johnny abrazándole para disfrutar aquella dulce, placentera y deliciosa sensual tortura agónicamente maravillosa.

\- Ah así Johnny, mhh - Gemía el samurái aferrándose a su amante rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo por fin aquel carnoso falo adentrándose en lo más profundo de su ano, brindándole la más exquisitas y consumidoras sensaciones.

-¡Más rápido! Amhh por favor Johnny. - Suplicaba Jack desenfrenado con ese falo en su ano, envistiéndole en una estocada tras otra, pues Johnny no dejaba ni por un segundo de cumplir los deseos de su papacito.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Si! ¡Jack tu culito se siente espectacular! - Gemía también Johnny, incapaz de dejar de evitar sentir esa deliciosa sensación que solo podía ser causada por su miembro comprimido al máximo por el apretado ano de su Jack que le succionaba como una sanguijuela hambrienta hasta el punto de querer dejarle seco.

\- ¡Oh cielos papacito! ¿Te gusta sentir el pene de Johnny dándote lo que tanto te gusta?- Expresó Johnny concentrándose para hacer que aquellas palabras sonaran coherentes, mientras seguía envistiendo a su chico lindo que se aferraba más y más a él, y Jack, Jack no podía más que gemir y delirar en palabras pecaminosas que solo excitaban a Johnny más.

\- Joh...nny... me... encanta... sentirte...partiendo...me... - Expresaba entre gemidos cortados el samurái, incapaz de procesar más palabras que esas momentáneamente pues la sensación de Johnny partiéndole, ensartándose empujando su pene en su ano, le hacía sentir fantásticamente extasiado y más cuando la mano de Johnny no le dejaba de acariciar el pene o bien de pellizcar sus pezones duros como guijarros.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Así, gime para Johnny, muñeco! ¡Dile cuanto te gusta sentirlo dentro de ti! ¡Cielos! - Expresaba efusivo el rubio, deleitado, delirando, extasiado, enloquecido, el culo de Jack succionándolo, contrayéndolo, atracándose con su pene en su ano, era exquisito, podía sentirlo y si seguía así duraría poco, pues en aquella posición "vaquera", el peso del cuerpo de Jack le hacía acercarse al clímax, ya que incluso si Johnny le envestía, era Jack quien con su peso y las contracción de sus músculos anales tenían el control de aquel pervertido y placentero acto.

\- Joh... ny... quiero... sentirte...dándome  duro... siempre... llenán..do..me...de..tu...semen... haciéndo..me.. tuyo...  - Deliró una vez más Jack con aquellas palabras, tan sucias, tan perversas, tan fervientes y calientemente pecaminosas que en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en el deseo agobiante de alcanzar su clímax cuanto antes, por eso dejaba salir aquellas palabras pervertidas que en otra ocasión jamás se habría permitido expresar.

Pero en ese momento, ese samurái, no era el típico cortés chico conocido como Jack, era un ardiente samurái en llamas, sumergido por completo el más exquisito éxtasis disfrutando como nunca del placer que solo el sexo podía darle en su cuerpo, y un acto que solo y únicamente podía hacerle con quien le hacía perder el control hasta ponerlo absolutamente desvergonzado, su amado rubio y novio conocido como Johnny Bravo.

\- Más rápido, mmm ah Joh...ny... du...ro...fuert..e ¡envís...te..me! ¡Por...favor… Johnny!. - Suplicó Jack, agónico, deseoso, extasiado, pues aun cuando el mismo se movía frenético de arriba hacia abajo dejando caer su peso en el falo de Johnny sin cesar, deseaba que Johnny también moviera sus caderas y le envistiera empujándolas hacia arriba, para bajarlas y volverlo a empujar en esa magnífica tortura especial, y sentía que ya no podría resistirlo más.

Su corazón palpitando a la velocidad de la luz, su sudor mojándole entero y cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Johnny mezclándose con el propio sudor de su rubio, sus cabellos empapados hasta más no poder pegándose a su espalda de una forma excepcional, haciéndole cosquillas y aumentando la delicia de esa posición en la que se encontraba, la mano de Johnny grande acariciándole y disfrutando de masturbarle, y en ocasiones, pellizcando con picardía sus pezones. Todas aquellas cosas más las palabras alentadoras de Johnny, le impulsaban al clímax, sobre todo cuando escuchaba de las palabras de su amante cuanto le amaba incluso si actuara de aquella forma, tan sucia, tan pervertida, tan retorcida, y caliente como una fogata en abrasadoras llamas.

\- Oh sí... ¡papacito! ¡Eres tan sucio! ¡Tan exquisito! ¡Tan bonito! ¡Tan delicioso! Gime rico para tu Johnny. - Agonizaba el rubio, escuchando las palabras de su pervertido Jackie, su sucio papacito, el chico lindo desenfrenado que liberaba su lado más salvaje solo con él en la cama.

\- Mm Johnny... por...fa..vor...llenam..e..de..jam.e sen..tirte... llenar..me con tu le..che te..lo...implo..ro.. - Suplicó el samurái a un punto en que su perversión no podía elevarse más, o al menos eso era lo que creía el samurái, porque Johnny sabía perfectamente como lograr que su papacito fuera mucho más perverso aún.

\- MM oh... ¡ah muñeco! ¿Qué quieres que mmhh llene Johnny? - Demandó el rubio, sabiendo perfectamente que parte específica quería su amante que llenara, pero deseando escucharlo de todas formas de su sucia boquita pecaminosa que le conducía al punto limite sin retorno.

Y Jack, Jack en ese estado eufórico, en ese estado ferviente como un animal en celo, dejándose llevar únicamente por su más primitivos instintos y sucios deseos, simplemente respondió, sin reparos, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, porque simplemente en ese estado, el samurái era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su tan añorado orgasmo.

\- ¡Mi...mi..ano!!.. Llena... mi...cu..lo...por...favor...Johny…ny - Suplicó Jack, y si el samurái no hubiera estado absorto en semejante delirante estado, se habría percatado de cuan libidinosas eran las palabras que una tras otra salían de su pecadora boca.

Pero en aquel estado no era consciente de eso, por eso las decía sin preocuparse, y tras decirlo sintió que ya no podría aguantar más, sobre todo cuando Johnny al escuchar aquello, perdió la compostura y con un salvajismo demencial comenzó a masturbarle a una velocidad digna de una máquina para follar, le masturbó tan rápidamente que Jack sintió que se correría en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡Dáme..lo!... To..do...Joh..nny - Fue lo que alcanzó a expresar Jack.

Y Johnny, Johnny al escuchar ese deseo, ese ruego, no pudo más que desear cumplirlo, y dejándose llevar por ese deseo que le carcomía cada poro, al sentir el cuerpo de su samurái mojado, al escuchar los gemidos que emitía su boca, al verle jadeando como una bestia, al sentir como subía y bajaba de su pene o contraía los músculos de su ano, ya no pudo aguantar más y le envistió en una estocada tan perfecta y profunda, que cuando escuchó a Jack pedirle que le llenara todo, como si Jack fuera una dona esperando a ser rellenada con leche, se vació en su ano con un gemido gutural que parecía el sonido de Johnny Tarzán.

Sin embargo; los movimientos frenéticos de Jack y lo resbaladizo de su ano hicieron que el pene de Johnny se saliera de tan fabuloso hoyo y terminara derramando la mitad de su leche en el interior de Jackie y la otra directo a su cara, y Jack, Jack al sentir que la leche acumulada de Johnny comenzaba a derramarse en explosivas oleadas en su rostro, no pudo más que abrir la boca con ganas y acto seguido al sentir ese líquido derramarse tan suciamente en su rostro, no pudo más que sentir que por fin se le abrían las puertas del bendito paraíso, y se derramaba en una corrida exquisita para quien pudiera contemplar al samurái en semejante pose, después de haber cabalgado a su salvaje semental, Johnny.

El samurái sentía como su semen se corría entre cortado, salpicando sin poder controlar su puntería manchando su propia cara, mezclándose con los residuos del semen de Johnny, su respiración era tan agitada que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno, las sabanas de aquella cama estaba cubiertas de residuos y sudor producto de ese acto de salvaje pasión, y Johnny, Johnny seguía como podía intentando mantener su agitada respiración.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! ¡Eres toda una maquina sexual! - Expresó Johnny, una vez su poderoso orgasmo como una fuerte ola, le había azotado, sintiéndose ahora completamente satisfecho como solía ocurrir después de tan candente acto y Jack, Jack seguía respirando agitado aun sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

\- ¡Mmm soy tu maquina sexual Johnny!

Le expresó el chico samurái apenas pudo recuperar la voz producto de su ahogada respiración, y para enfatizar su punto y aun cegado por ese satisfactorio post orgasmo, acercó su mano derecha a su rostro, junto sus dedos índice y medio, y empezó a limpiar su rostro recogiendo con sus dedos los residuos de semen que podía sentir  en él, para posteriormente llevárselos a la boca y mamarlos como un gatito sediento de leche, disfrutando el delicioso sabor de ese semen tibio y seco que comenzaba a pegársele en el rostro y cabello. Y para Johnny, esa visión fue tan jodidamente maravillosa que sin importarle un carajo, que su papacito Jack estuviera cubierto de sus propios residuos sexuales, simplemente le besó en un salvaje y baboso beso, en el que ambos por largos segundos se perdieron.

-¡Por todos los dioses Jack! ¡Eres un pervertido y sucio sensual samurái! ¡Eres como el muñeco sexual de Johnny!  - Le dijo Johnny dejándose llevar por la euforia de aquel momento, después de separarse de aquel pasional increíble beso.

Y fue en ese momento, como si un trueno hubiera golpeado al samurái de la forma más violenta capaz, que Jack salió súbitamente de su inmerso estupor, abrió los ojos como platos, se observó por primera vez en aquel momento, dándose cuenta de las marcas y chupones que Johnny había dejado en su cuerpo por doquier, sintiendo el semen pegado a su cuerpo producto de los residuos de su encuentro, sintiendo su cabello enmarañado, desordenado, pegajoso y sucio producto del sudor, y procesando lentamente en sus cerebro, las palabras que Johnny había pronunciado, fue que la realidad le golpeó como una dura y violenta bofetada sacándole del que había sido su más delicioso y excitante trance.

“Pervertido" "Sucio" "Muñeco sexual"

Aquellas palabras resonaron súbitamente en la mente de Jack como en un torbellino girando sin límites, pues le cayeron como un balde de agua fría llena de congelados hielos. Pues por primera vez en aquella mañana, se sintió tan profundamente avergonzado por su compartimiento inusual, insano, tan horriblemente desvergonzado que quiso llorar.

¿Así era como se comportaba con Johnny? ¿Cómo un maldito pervertido? ¿Cómo un sujeto sucio? ¿Cómo un muñeco sexual cuyo propósito era satisfacer únicamente a quien le obtuviera? ¿Así era su comportamiento? y cuando pensó en ello, comenzó a recordar todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Johnny aquella mañana, y entonces recordó todas y cada una de sus frases:

"Quiero sentirte dándome duro, siempre" "Llenándome de tu semen" "Quiero que me llenes el culo de leche".

Al recordarlo, Jack sintió que por un pequeño e imperceptible segundo, su corazón se detenía en un poderoso estrépito y perdía la respiración al instante. ¿Realmente él había dicho eso? ¿Había expresado tan horribles palabras? En aquel momento el shock le llegó de golpe y su primera reacción fue bajar la cabeza, humillado intentando tomarle el peso a la situación. ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de cambiar tanto? ¿Cómo, cómo había podido convertirse en una... una bestia en celo? ¿Rebajándose a un primitivo animal?

Humillación, vergüenza, pudor, invadieron a Jack de inmediato haciéndole sentir una miseria tan dolorosa que sintió que moriría, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado de sí mismo, que en ese momento, en que una vez más, sentía el mundo remecerse bajo sus pies, para darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado desde que había llegado a Ciudad Aron, desde que había conocido a Johnny, desde que se había permitido caer en aquel juego de pasión descontrolado envolviéndose de ese amor loco, en el que sentía  como un ninfómano, se había vuelto adicto al sexo, duro, rudo, sucio, desenfrenado, morboso, y eso en él era impropio. Y sintió miedo, miedo de sí mismo al darse cuenta en la clase de monstruo enfermizo que se había convertido, un monstruo tan horrible, tan oscuro como el propio demonio que había sido su más gran pesadilla Aku.

Y el solo pensamiento le hizo sentir asqueado, necesitaba alejarse de eso, necesitaba huir, necesitaba reflexionar, necesitaba volver a ser el mismo que solía ser antes de dejarse pervertir por aquel deseo carnal que prácticamente cada día parecía dominarle, porque nunca antes había sentido algo semejante. Por lo mismo, solía pedirle  a Johnny hacer el amor prácticamente casi todos los días, y el rubio complacido le daba en el gusto, incluso aunque le decía que era un inagotable papacito sensual que apenas le dejaba descansar, pero Jack en ese estado delirante le pedía más y más, masturbaba a Johnny como podía o usaba las palabras más sucias para forzar a su miembro a despertar nuevamente al instante, y Johnny vigoroso, complaciente y dedicado, se forzaba también a sí mismo para no fallarle a su amante logrando disminuir considerablemente su periodo refractario para tener una nueva erección, y hacer gozar a su ardiente papacito Jack.

Por primera vez Jack fue consciente de esto, del ser en el que se había convertido ¿dónde había quedado el muchacho tímido? ¿Dónde había quedado el muchacho pudoroso que hacía lo imposible por cubrir sus partes íntimas cuando la chica conejo había robado sus ropas? Cuándo al estar en compañía de Johnny, prácticamente andaba desnudo por la casa, tentando a su amante con su cuerpo con el único fin de que éste le tocase.

Jack se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo y no podía evitarlo, aquella realidad en ese momento le llegó tan de golpe que fue consciente de cuanto había cambiado, el ser en el que se había convertido ya no era Samurái Jack, era un desconocido, un extraño, casi un prostituto, atrapado en un deseo carnal por ese hombre conocido como Johnny Bravo, y esa era la razón inicial por la que temía que al confesarle sus miedos a su amado, éste pudiera rechazarle.

¿Cómo podría decirle a Johnny que necesitaba huir de él? ¿Que su amor por él le volvía loco al punto de volverse una primitiva bestia deseosa de sexo? ¿Cómo podía decirle a Johnny que no podía dejar de pedirle besos porque se había vuelto adicto a ellos? ¿Cómo podía Jack decirle que tenía miedo del paradisiaco paraíso sexual al que ambos se habían adaptado? Compartiendo día a día, estando juntos sintiendo la pasión de sus cuerpos.

Jack tenía miedo, miedo en lo que había convertido, pues para alguien como él, para ese guerrero valiente de antaño que perseguía incansablemente al demonio que le atormentaba, no había existido nada más que soledad y batallas, pero por primera vez ahora el inexperto samurái, se enfrentaba a lo que era el amor y se adentraba en una vida sexual que para un ser puro como él, sin antes corromper, había sido un drástico cambio que le había alterado la vida por completo, y por eso, ahora se sentía de aquella forma, tan confuso y perdido pues la urgencia más grande que sentía el muchacho era la de poder reencontrarse a sí mismo cuanto antes. Y por eso derramó lágrimas, las dejo ir libremente, incapaz de poder controlar aquellas gemas del alma que eran esas lagrimas que expresaban cuanto dolor e intranquilidad había en su ahora corrompido interior.

Y Johnny, Johnny quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido estático y fascinado después de semejante delicioso orgasmo, sintió como de pronto su papacito hermoso se quedaba sepulcralmente callado, sin expresar palabra alguna, sin decir absolutamente nada, como si de pronto súbitamente en su mente hubiera algo, algo que le mantenía en un trance totalmente concentrando pensando.

No obstante, cuando Johnny observó de pronto a Jack llevarse las manos a su hermoso rostro y ocultarlo entre ellas, sintió que algo andaba seriamente mal con su lindo chico samurái, sobre todo cuando le vio comenzar a mirarse a sí mismo, mirar su cuerpo, las marcas que él mismo le había dejado entre chupones y besos, tocar su cabello y analizar la suciedad propia de los residuos que solían quedar después de tener sexo, y entonces volvió a llevarlas a su rostro para esta vez sollozar, y Johnny podía escuchar esos sollozos, y al hacerlo, sintió como su corazón, que hasta ese entonces, había estado latiendo como condenado por la euforia que le había embargado, ahora se transformaba para embargarle con una preocupación, que le dejó congelado como una estatua, ya que su más grande temor, después de una sesión de amor con su samurái, comenzaba a apoderarse de él, haciéndole temer.

¿Acaso había lastimado a su samurái? ¿Acaso cegado por su enorme pasión había dicho algo impropio que pudiera herir a su amado Jack? ¿Acaso, acaso la sesión de sexo había sido demasiada para su chico bonito? Johnny no lo sabía, pero en ese momento su preocupación máxima era cuidar de que Jack no estuviera lastimado, por eso sin poder contenerse, rápidamente le preguntó con un rostro lleno de preocupación a su amado:

\- ¡¡Oh diablos no!! ¿Qué pasa lindo papacito, sucede algo, bonito?  ¿Acaso Johnny te lastimó? - Preguntó exaltado Johnny a su chico samurái, pero al ver que este seguía ocultando su rostro sin responderle, se preocupó de manera fatal.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡No! ¿Jackie? ¿Qué pasó muñeco? ¿Johnny te hirió en algún lado? - Volvió a repetir preocupado Johnny, entrando en pánico como solía hacerlo cuando algo andaba mal, y no sabía como reaccionar por eso continuó insistiendo, pero esta vez, tomando firmemente las manos de Jackie entre las suyas para alejarlas y obligarle a abrir sus copiosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y observarle.

\- Háblale a Johnny muñeco, ¿qué pasó, lindo papacito? puedes contárselo todo a Johnny - Le expresó Johnny una vez más preocupado, temiendo que quizás su Jack estuviera lastimado o bien el recuerdo de las pesadillas sexuales que su amado solía tener, en donde aparecía ese asqueroso demonio Aku, pudieran una vez más, haberle asaltado, a lo que Johnny tragó duro.

Johnny no sabía qué hacer, el simple hecho de ver a su amado en semejante estado, le partía el corazón, más aún después de aquella hermosa sesión de amor con la que ambos habían comenzado el día. Por eso, no podía entender que había ocurrido con su amado Samurái Jack. Insistiendo desesperado, y ésta vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, desconcertado y frustrado, le dijo una vez más:

\- Oh vamos, muñeco. Háblame mi cariñito, no temas contárselo a Johnny. - Le dijo esta vez Johnny, con la voz quebrada. Sin embargo, en vez de seguir tomando sus manos, le abrazó en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, en un intento de consolarle.

Y fue sólo en ese momento, en que el samurái consternado, sintió los cálidos brazos de su amante abrazarle y darle palmadas en la espalda consolándole, que el samurái decidió hablar sintiendo como segundo que pasaba, su corazón se hundía más.

\- Yo... yo... - Balbuceó Jack, sintiendo como su corazón se partía, mientras sus negros ojos continuaban derramando lágrimas tibias de tristeza. 

Johnny mientras tanto, permanecía atentamente escuchándole, estrechándole más entre sus brazos, preocupado al ver a su bello papacito tan desconsolado, el mismo que hacía unos minutos gemía delirante, disfrutando de cada una de sus palabras, caricias y envestidas ¿cómo todo había cambiado tan rápido? Oh cielos, Johnny no lo sabía, pero sea lo que sea escucharía a Jack y lo apoyaría.

\- Temo que debo dejarte Johnny. - Mencionó Jack entre sollozos no con las mejores palabras, haciendo que el corazón de Johnny se rompiera en pedazos al instante.

Johnny quien había escuchado esas palabras quedó absolutamente atónito y sintió como, en ese momento, su corazón se rompía de inmediato. ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso había escuchado que su lindo pimpollo Jack planeaba abandonarle? Lo primero que pensó en ese momento Johnny era que había lastimado a su hermoso chico o que había dicho algo inapropiado. Por eso, comenzó a excusarse como demente sintiendo como inevitablemente las lágrimas del dolor de su corazón roto, roto al enterarse que su amor planeaba dejarle por alguna estupidez que había cometido, fluían libremente de sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Jack! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor! No quise lastimarte, no quise decir algo que pudiera herirte, oh demonios soy un gran y estúpido tonto. - Expresó apesadumbrado Johnny, y sus lágrimas, sus lágrimas caían derramándose sin cesar, y era tan extraño y tan ajeno ver al musculoso rubio llorar, era cierto que a veces se deprimía, era cierto que a veces cometía errores, pero verle llorar, era un hecho insólito, y más aún por amor, considerando que los rechazos eran parte de los duros recuerdos de su corazón, pero saber que su papacito Jack planeaba dejarle no tenía consuelo en su herido corazón enamorado del amor.

Por eso, el joven muchacho continuaba disculpándose una y otra vez en busca del perdón de su amado.

-  OH diablos ¡NO! ¿Acaso hice algo? ¡¿ES PORQUE RONCO POR LAS NOCHES?! Perdóname perdóname, perdóname ¿es porque duermo al lado izquierdo de la cama? ¡Oh vamos Jack! Por favor perdóname, Johnny hará lo que sea para que le perdones. - Expresó Johnny desesperado sintiendo que perdería a su amado, pensando en mil cosas que podría haber hecho y causado que Jackie se alejara de su lado, sintiendo la inseguridad invadirle como nunca lo había hecho.

Y Jack al escuchar la preocupación de Johnny, sus miedos, le aclaró de inmediato, mirándole por primera vez a los ojos, con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

\- Johnny yo... te pido disculpas si mis palabras te han alterado. Yo... - Comenzó a decir el samurái lento y apenas audible, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y detener sus sollozos incontrolados, y el rubio tan solo le miraba con unos azulinos ojos tristes que reflejaban claramente el pesar que se cernía sobre su alma.

Y fue entonces cuando al cabo de unos minutos, el samurái, mucho más tranquilo, pero aun con su corazón doliendo por el miedo al rechazo, aun si sabía que Johnny siempre sería su amado y lo apoyaría ante todo, comenzó a desnudar su corazón atormentado por la verdad de su decisión.

\- Temo que en este tiempo me he percatado de que he cambiado. El tiempo que he permanecido en Ciudad Aron me ha cambiado y necesito poder reencontrarme conmigo mismo. He vagado demasiado en soledad por diversos parajes, y la belleza aunque inusual de esta ciudad  me ha hecho olvidar la naturaleza, los ríos los bosques y los lugares que por tantos años me habían acompañado. Siento que necesito tiempo para alejarme de todo. - Expresó en ese momento el samurái, incapaz de poder confesar toda la verdad que pesaba en su ser, pensando en su mente incapaz de poderlo evitar:

"Siento que necesito tiempo para poder olvidar mi locura por ti, Johnny" "Siento que necesito recuperar mi antiguo ser". - Pensó Jack, recordando una vez más el obsceno ser en el que se había convertido en aquella mañana al desear con locura el cuerpo y el miembro de Johnny, y aquel recuerdo una vez más le causo una vergüenza impactante que dolía como si le hubieran clavado, un puñal, en el alma.

\- Yo... temo que he cambiado demasiado Johnny... siento que... ya no soy el mismo chico que conociste aquel día cuando llegué a este mundo. - Expresó una vez más Jack, ocultando parcialmente la verdad de su deseo de marchar, pues ¿cómo podría confesarle a Johnny mirándole a los ojos la verdadera razón de su decisión tan abrupta?

¿Cómo podría siquiera decirle que no podía borrar ni la imagen de su cuerpo ni de su miembro de su mente sin poder evitar deséalos locamente? ¿Cómo podía decirle que tan solo quería arrojarse a sus brazos eternamente y sentirles protegiéndole siempre? ¿Cómo podría decir a Johnny que jamás había probado manjar más delicioso que su propio semen depositado en su boca? ¿Cómo podría declararle a Johnny que no había otro ser en el mundo que hiciera latir su corazón de semejante forma haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca? ¿Cómo podría decirle a Johnny todo esto, sin lanzarse a sus brazos y ser consumido nuevamente por un abrasador demencial deseo?

Jack no podía, el joven samurái no podía hacerlo. Por eso, no tenía más opción que decir la verdad a medias, sí, era cierto que había cambiado, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no era necesario decirle a Johnny que parte de él exactamente, aunque sentía que de alguna forma, Johnny podía percibir claramente, que efectivamente, no era el mismo chico que había conocido aquel día.

\- Yo... necesito reencontrarme conmigo mismo, Johnny... Necesito volver a ser el chico del que te enamoraste. Por eso... siento la necesidad de marcharme. -  Expresó vacilante Jack, sin poder evitar titubear con cada una de sus palabras pronunciadas. El samurái tenía miedo, miedo de que se hubiese equivocado y que Johnny pudiera rechazarle u oponerse a la idea de que se pudiera marchar. Por eso, sentía como su corazón, latía estrepitoso al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzaba a temblar.

Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su lindo papacito Jack, no pudo más que sorprenderse al instante, abriendo grandemente los ojos en sorpresa, para posteriormente contemplar directamente a su chico bonito, sus oscuros y tristes ojos negros le miraban fijamente como penetrando y adentrándose en lo más profundo de su alma.

Y mientras le observaba, el samurái continuó:

\- Yo te pido disculpas si te he ofendido, Johnny. No deseo causarte problemas, solo te pido que por favor comprendas que necesito recuperar aquello que he perdido dentro de mí mismo. - Le expresó el samurái dolido, sintiendo como su corazón seguía rompiéndose y temiendo la posible reacción o palabras de Johnny.

Johnny podía sentir como su corazón se partía al escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de su adorado papacito Jack, quién se había convertido en la luz más hermosa en su vida, y el escucharle atentamente como nunca lo había hecho con ningún otro ser, le permitía apreciar cada una de las facciones de su adorado samurái, y en ellas podía ver claramente la angustia y preocupación de su chico bonito al expresarle semejantes dudas y dolor. Por eso, incluso cuando sentía como su corazón se rompía también en mil pedazos como un frágil vaso de cristal, no podía más que apoyarle y desearle lo mejor a su samurái, porque así era el verdadero amor, entregado y capaz de dejar libre a su ser más amado, si esto significaba que el alma y el corazón de Jack recuperarían su tranquilo estado.

Johnny jamás había amado tan sinceramente a alguien como amaba a Jack, por lo mismo sabía que debía permitirle a Jack la libertad de marcharse, incluso si eso significaba que la soledad y la tristeza que le embargarían durante la ausencia de su amado, serían simplemente duras de soportar

Pero ¿cómo podría siquiera negarse a lo que ese hermoso chico bonito pedía? ¿Cómo podía siquiera decirle al samurái que quería retenerlo por siempre a su lado porque nunca nadie antes había demostrado interés o amado tanto a Johnny Bravo? El rubio simplemente no podía, incluso si ahora comprendía que nada de lo que había hecho había causado que su papacito se quisiera alejar, podía entender perfectamente los sentimientos de su Jack.

Puede que Johnny fuera torpe, atolondrado, ingenuo y despistado, pero amaba lo suficiente al samurái para entender que Jack era un chico solitario y que él había introducido un gran cambio en su vida, del mismo modo en que Jackie había cambiado su vida, al darse cuenta que ahora era incapaz de amar a las sexys pollitas que tanto le gustaban en antaño, pues ahora sus ojos solo podían mirar al único dueño de su corazón: Samurái Jack.

Por ello, simplemente expresó.

\- ¡¡Oh cielos esto apesta!! - Se quejó Johnny como si fuese un niño berrinchudo, pero en realidad en verdad la situación apestaba, no podía creer que Jack necesitase tiempo para sí mismo, para alejarse de aquel paraíso idílico que ambos compartían como amantes. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada dubitativa y temerosa de Jack no pudo más que tomarle el mentón con su mano izquierda, para obligarle a centrar fijamente su mirada en sus celestinos ojos, mientras que con su mano derecha, recorría con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de Jack suavemente en un gesto y decirle con total sinceridad.

\- Johnny va a extrañarte...

Fue lo único que le dijo en casi un susurro Johnny, incapaz de poder controlar las lágrimas que se habían detenido hasta hace unos instantes y nuevamente amenazaban con desbordar. Pero haciendo esfuerzo, agregó con pesar, intentando animarse y al mismo tiempo animar a su papacito sensual:

\- Johnny te ama lindo papacito, y nada impedirá que siempre seas el chico número 1 favorito de Johnny. Tienes todo el apoyo de Johnny Bravo, el hombre más increíblemente sensual y guapo de Ciudad Aron HUM HA HUM. - Le dijo Johnny sonriendo con una iluminadora sonrisa, una sonrisa que al verla hizo que el corazón de Jack se alegrara e inevitablemente se llenara de un desbordante amor que le hizo salir de su lamentable estupor.

\- Yo… agradezco infinitamente tu comprensión Johnny… y te pido nuevamente perdón si mis deseos puedan sonar egoístas. - Respondió Jack, esta vez sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, limpiándose sus amargas lágrimas de cocodrilo, sintiendo como al escuchar esa declaración de Johnny, la esperanza una vez más, volvía a albergarse en su corazón temeroso de rechazo.

\- ¿Egoísta? ¿Bromeas? ¡Eres la persona más hermosa que existe en la vida de Johnny! - Le expresó el rubio, esta vez depositando un beso en sus labios, un beso que reflejó claramente todo el amor que sentía por Jack. Y el samurái, el samurái simplemente le correspondió sintiendo como esas palabras eran un suave bálsamo para calmar las heridas del miedo al rechazo que se habían abierto en su alma en cada uno de sus pedazos.

Y Jack le correspondió, con el mismo amor, con la misma pasión cuando se separaron, diciéndole con sinceridad:

\- Siempre estaré infinitamente agradecido de que nuestros destinos se hayan cruzado, Johnny. Yo te amo, y siempre estarás en mi corazón incluso si no estoy a tu lado. - Expresó Jack, esta vez, dejando al desnudo su corazón expresando a Johnny su amor, porque en efecto sin importar la distancia que pudiera separarlos Johnny seguiría arraigado por siempre en el corazón de Jackie, después de todo era justo que sus destinos se hubieran encontrado para amarse, y Johnny, Johnny simplemente conmovido por aquella declaración respondió:

\- ¡Oh muñeco! ¡Siempre serás el más grande amor de Johnny! - Le respondió el rubio para abrazarle, y esta vez, acunarle contra su pecho cambiando a una posición más cómoda y acostándose ambos en la cama, para poder descansar sus acongojadas almas.

El samurái permitió que Johnny le acercara a su cuerpo y le tapara con el cubrecamas y unas mantas, y el rubio incapaz de poder evitar el sueño, que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, después del anterior orgasmo que le había estrepitosamente azotado, más aún, después de haber sostenido aquella intensa conversación con Jack, sintió que no podía aguantar más y cerró sus ojos, abrazando al samurái como si su vida dependiera de ello, y una vez más, cayó profundamente dormido, en aquella veraniega mañana en Ciudad Aron.

Y el samurái que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido en silencio disfrutando de la calidez de Johnny, tranquilizándose al saber que su amado le había permitido marcharse, asegurándole que siempre le amaría incluso si la distancia pudiera separarlos, se alejó de su amante con sumo sigilo para no perturbarle ni despertarle, se dirigió a la ducha y se dispuso a tomar una. Para limpiarse, vestirse y entonces... marcharse...

Era mejor si se marchaba ahora que Johnny dormía plácidamente en la cama, porque sabía que si no se marchaba entonces la separación con su amante sería más dolorosa, pero el samurái lo había decidido, emprendería un largo viaje con el único fin de reencontrarse a sí mismo y poder volver sin sentirse atormentado por sus enormes sexuales deseos y aceptar sus sentimientos por ese muchacho conocido como Johnny Bravo...

Y al cabo de unos extensos minutos, tomando consigo las pertenencias que le parecían más relevantes, y cargando su arma ancestral con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de Johnny y se dispuso a marchar, no sin antes observar la silueta durmiente del rubio desde la puerta y expresar por última vez en aquella habitación hasta su regreso.

\- Hasta pronto, Johnny, dulces sueños, mi viaje será lejano e incierto, pero nada cambiará el hecho de que te amo... - Expresó el samurái y acto seguido cerró con sutileza la puerta y con una pesadez intensa en su corazón se dispuso a marcharse y dejar completamente solo a su durmiente y eterno amante de nombre Johnny Bravo...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Una hora había transcurrido lentamente en Ciudad Aron, desde que el musculoso rubio, conocido como Johnny Bravo, había caído dormido producto de la fatiga que había sentido tras aquella intensa sesión de amor, que había compartido con su amado Samurái Jack, y el chico que siempre tendría, eternamente su enamorado corazón.

Los rayos del sol, para ese entonces, se filtraban más intensos por la ventana, dándole de lleno en la cara al rubio, y al sentirlos, Johnny se movió en la cama, y lo primero que hizo como le era costumbre fue estirar su mano para sentir a su lado el cuerpo de su hermoso chico samurái durmiendo, pero al hacerlo, su mano tan sólo sintió el frio lado donde alguna vez había dormido su samurái, completamente vació...

Y en ese momento como si una flecha hubiera impactado a su corazón, con una precisión alucinante, causándole un agónico dolor, Johnny abrió los ojos rápidamente sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama y observando aquel desolado espacio a su lado, y entonces recordó todas y cada una de las palabras de su hermoso chico quien le había dicho que le dejaría por un largo tiempo para emprender un viaje en el que se encontraría a sí mismo, y Johnny, no podía más que sentir como su corazón se hundía, y la soledad y tristeza comenzaban a abatir y llenar su ahora doliente corazón al saber que su amor se había marchado, dejándole solo y abandonándole hasta ser capaz de recuperar su paz interior, y Johnny, Johnny tan sólo sentía la agonía de la ausencia de su amado chico samurái Jack con una desesperante desolación que le carcomía el interior.

El rubio, para ese entonces, sentía su corazón absolutamente contraído por un fuerte dolor que solo podía identificar como sufrimiento y desesperación, al saber que su novio se había alejado, pero incluso si la distancia de Jack le dolía en el alma, sabía que incluso si lo intentara jamás podría dejar de amarlo, pues sus sentimientos eran demasiado profundos y estaban intensamente arraigados en su alma como para intentar olvidarlos, y amaba demasiado a su chico como para retenerle a su lado, por eso incluso si sufría, sabía que lo más correcto era permitir que Jack se marchara de su lado...

Sin embargo, la angustia que embargaba su corazón era demasiado intensa. Por lo mismo, en ese instante, el musculoso rubio conocido como Johnny Bravo, se encontraba ahora sentado en aquella amplia cama, que había sido el nido de su amor con Jack y sus más apasionadas noches de pasión, pero aquella cama que les había acogido tantas sesiones de amor, ahora se encontraba absolutamente vacía.

Y en ese preciso segundo, al sentir el golpe profundo de la ausencia de Jack como una dura y cruel bofetada propinada directo a su cara, el rubio no pudo evitarlo y sin imaginarlo, de sus celestinos ojos, cubiertos siempre por aquellas oscuras gafas que portaba tan característicamente, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de sufrimiento, lágrimas de agonía y desesperanza, pero sobre todo de una soledad abrumadora que como nunca antes había sentido plagar su alma, pues Johnny Bravo había sido abandonado por Samurái Jack, y aquella realidad innegable le pesaba duramente, haciéndole sufrir de una manera fatal.

Y Johnny, Johnny no podía olvidar las palabras de amor de Jack, pues estas resonaban en su mente, como una grabación y al evocar a su hermoso samurái, no pudo más que aumentar la intensidad de sus lágrimas, el rostro hermoso de su chico samurái sonrojado, su cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo después de una apasionada sesión de amor, y la dulzura y gentileza de Jack en sus palabras resonaban en su mente y oídos con cada latido de su propio corazón.

 "Mi corazón late únicamente por ti, Johnny". "Eres lo que más deseo en este mundo"  "Te amo Johnny" "Hazme tuyo" "Mi cuerpo arde de deseo como una llama por ti" "Nunca imaginé que mi destino me condujera a este mundo en donde te conocí a ti" "Temo que podría volverme adicto a tus besos" - Recordaba el rubio que su chico samurái le había dicho alguna vez, con una sinceridad abrumadora que había cautivado eternamente a su ser por siempre.

No obstante, ahora esas palabras eran un tortuoso recuerdo del pasado que lentamente acuchillaba a su enamorado corazón porque sí, el alguna vez mujeriego Johnny Bravo se había enamorado, a un punto tan intenso que inevitablemente derramaba lágrimas por el chico que se había adueñado de su cuerpo y corazón entero.

UN HOMBRE, no una sexy mamacita como Johnny siempre imaginó que sería, y aquello sólo era más aniquilante para el rubio, pues sabía que ni todas las lindas pollitas del universo, podrían compararse a ese chico que había viajado en el tiempo solo para terminar en un destino encontrado conociéndole y amándole, pero su partida le dolía tanto que se llevó las manos al rostro para intentar contener su desgarrador llanto, en aquella solitaria habitación que alguna vez había compartido con su ahora distante amor...

\- Oh cielos, Jack... Johnny no soporta el saber que estás lejos... - Expresó Johnny con la misma voz que usaba cuando se sentía triste o decaído, sintiendo el pesar de su soledad, en aquellas palabras que se escuchaban llenas de tristeza y desolación cuando sentía , como en ese momento, su corazón siendo partido en dos, y sin sentir ganas ni deseos de levantarse, se acomodó en la cama en posición fetal como si fuera un nene, y simplemente continuó llorando, deseando que Jack regresará pronto a su lado, sin imaginar que la espera por su amor sería larga...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La tarde en Ciudad Aron, y las horas habían avanzado rápidamente, y en un lugar extremadamente alejado de toda la civilización de aquella ciudad, por un camino solitario, Samurái Jack caminaba lentamente, sintiendo la pesadez en su alma abrumarle de una forma en que jamás siquiera lo imaginó, y con cada paso que daba, sentía como su corazón parecía desgarrarse en numerosos pedazos al recordar a su amado que había dejado atrás.

A su paso, el samurái podía apreciar la belleza mágica de la naturaleza, los arboles alzarse majestuosos con sus copas frondosas cubiertas de hojas, y llenos de animales del bosque que curiosos, le miraban, observándole extrañados, de que una forma de vida ajena caminara por esos rumbos tan distantes en donde normalmente los humanos no solían adentrarse. Pero Jack se encontraba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos para preocuparse por algo más...

En su mente, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos, era la imagen de un sonriente y atolondrado rubio de nombre Johnny Bravo, y sus palabras de flirteo, sus gestos de amor, sus gentiles actos y dulces caricias llenas de devoción, plagaban la mente del pelinegro con una intensidad que parecía destruirle lentamente, porque su amado permanecía grabado en cada rincón de su corazón y mente.

\- Johnny, mi lejanía contigo parece tan sólo aumentar mis sentimientos por ti. - Expresó de pronto súbitamente, el samurái, con tristeza, en esa forma de expresarse que caracterizaba al samurái abatido y desolado, del mismo modo como en antaño, lo había hecho en lo que parecía una eterna travesía por derrotar al malvado demonio de Aku fracasando incansablemente, pero ahora su fracaso consistía en ser incapaz de controlar los sentimientos que alborotaban su cuerpo al recordar a su amado, y aquel deseo, aquellas palabras de amor y susurros de Johnny en sus oídos, los labios del rubio, y sus dulces y fogosas caricias de pasión, llenas de amor, comenzaban a perturbar su mente y su cuerpo de una forma violenta.

-  ¡NO! - Gritó de pronto Jack, en medio de aquel bosque, intentando alejar las perturbadores imágenes que como una impactante ráfaga comenzaban a aparecer en su mente, imágenes en donde se recordaba a sí mismo envuelto en los fornidos brazos de Johnny, siendo acariciado gentilmente por sus grandes manos, y siento besado de una forma llena de adoración como la que solamente Johnny Bravo expresaba por su amado chico samurái, y las palabras de Johnny parecían retumbar en su mente una y otra vez abrumándole de sensaciones al recordar ese amor que siempre derretía su corazón al escuchar a Johnny decirle. "oh cielos, eres un lindo chico samurái atrevido" "Johnny ama todo de ti, mi cariñito" "Eres el chico número 1 de Johnny" "Eres el lindo caramelito de Johnny". Cada palabra de Johnny le robaba el aliento, y su nombre pronunciado de los labios del rubio sonaba como una hermosa canción que  conmovía melodiosamente a su corazón.

¿Cómo podría olvidar siquiera a su amado Johnny Bravo? Jack no lo sabía ni podía si quiera tan solo imaginarlo, sólo sabía que debía continuar luchando, resistiéndose a caer en ese potente encanto, en donde los recuerdos abrumadores e intensos de las sesiones pasionales de amor con su amante, comenzaban una vez más a inflamar sus sentidos, conduciéndole a aquella locura, que despertaba sus instintos más carnales.

Y Jack, Jack no quería transformarse nuevamente, no quería perder la realidad de sí mismo, no quería volver a ser consumido por ese agobiante deseo que le hacía perder la cabeza al punto de convertirle en un total pervertido, al punto de transformarle en alguien que jamás creyó que pudiera llegar a ser, y al darse cuenta de ello, se sintió abrumado, perturbado y profundamente avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una dolorosa y afilada punzada en el corazón de tristeza, al darse cuenta que todo el honor que alguna vez había poseído, había sido destruido por sus carnales deseos lascivos, al suplicar a Johnny por su semen, al suplicar a Johnny que le penetrara y le hiciera suyo hasta ser incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna o hasta perder la cabeza del frenesí de la locura del éxtasis, y esos recuerdos le abrumaban…

Por lo mismo,  incapaz de poder controlarse, recordó esas agónicas memorias en las que se veía a sí mismo en cuatro, como poseído, pidiendo a Johnny partirle en dos, morderle, lamerle, pellizcarle una y otra vez, con palabras extremadamente sucias, permitiéndole a Johnny hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, y él, como un poseso se había permitido el dejarse llevar por sus más bajos deseos, como lo había hecho cuando ardiendo, había lamido los residuos del semen de Johnny del piso, había permitido que Johnny insertara en su agujero diversos juguetes y objetos, hasta el punto de haber aceptado una zanahoria en su interior, además de haber usado esas vestimentas de chicas y medias que tanto excitaban a su hombre, sobre todo con aquellos tacones de su pasado, que Johnny había comprado para él en ese tiempo, para adorarle besando sus piernas y diciéndole que le aceptaba con cada uno de sus oscuros deseos, muestra de cuan corrompida estaba su alma.

Y esa vergüenza era tan intensa que sentía que si pudiera ver a sus padres nuevamente, jamás podría volver a mirarle a los ojos, pues él ya no era el honorable chico que habían conocido, ahora Jack no era más que un hombre, cayendo en la tentación de sucumbir a sus deseos más oscuros, como si Aku hubiera vuelto a la vida para llevarle al lado oscuro, con la única diferencia que si su alma se teñía de oscuridad y suciedad era porque él mismo lo había permitido y eso era algo que quizás no podría perdonarse jamás. Por eso, intentó huir, escapar de aquellas emociones, aquellos sentimientos que afloraban en cada célula de su piel, y corrió, corrió sin rumbo, siguiendo el camino, alejándose de todo con el único fin de nublar sus sentidos, sólo para intentar olvidarse de aquella cruel vergüenza que como una sedienta sanguijuela le consumía el alma hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Cuánto tiempo llegaría a tomarle a Jack el aceptar su realidad y recuperar la cordura de sí mismo? No se podía decir con exactitud. Sin embargo, lo que estaba claro, era que para un muchacho como él, un guerrero solitario; enamorarse de Johnny Bravo había sido un fuerte impacto, más aún para su cuerpo y su ser que jamás antes habían experimentado el amor, la pasión y la devoción con la que Johnny Bravo le había abrumado siempre, desde el momento en que el rubio había correspondido sus sentimientos, diciéndole que era su chico número 1. Por eso, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, Samurái Jack regresaría algún día a los brazos de su amado.... en un día que ambos estarían anhelando...

_**Continuará...** _


	2. Deseo

El tiempo en Ciudad Aron, había avanzado, primero 1 día desde la ausencia de Jack, luego 2, y 3 hasta que 1 semana había pasado y en su habitación, Johnny Bravo, permanecía aún encerrado.  Desde la ausencia de Jack, el rubio había caído en una depresión y tristeza demasiado intensas, como aquellas que solía experimentar cuando era rechazado por las chicas que en verdad más le habían gustado, con la significativa diferencia que ahora llevaba tiempo, sufriendo por su amado...

Johnny apenas comía, había dejado de ejercitarse como antes. Bunny hacía lo que podía para mantener a su bebé saludable, y recordarle que Jack volvería en cualquier momento, razón por la que debía mantenerse igual de guapo como era, intentando siempre animarle y recordarle cuanto le adoraba por ser su único hijo.

\- Johnny cariño, levántate, tienes una visita. - Le expresó Bunny aquella mañana, intentando hacer que su hijo se levantara, quitándole las frazadas que le cubrían y dejándole al descubierto para revelar su típico pijama anaranjado a rayas.

\- Oh mamá, quiero estar solo. - Expresó Johnny apesadumbrado intentando cubrir su rostro con sus manos para evitar que los rayos del sol llegaran a su rostro.

\- ¡Oh vamos bebé tienes que levantarte! Además Carl necesita hablar contigo y está esperándote. - Le aclaró suavemente Bunny, dándole suaves palmaditas para despertarle, pero el rubio tan sólo exclamó.

\- ¿QUÉ, CARL? Dile que se largue, mamá. - Y antes de que madre o hijo pudieran expresar algo, la puerta de la habitación de Johnny había sido súbitamente abierta por Carl, quien había decido ir a ver a Johnny.

\- ¡HOLA JOHNNY! - Saludó efusivamente el chico de gafas y camisa azul, con su molesta vocecita chillona de chico genio y que siempre solía irritar enormemente a Johnny.

\- ¡CARL! - Expresó exaltado el rubio al escuchar la típica e irritante voz de su amigo, intentando volver a meterse bajo las cobijas mientras repetía, pataleando:

\- "¡QUIERO SEGUIR DURMIENDO, QUIERO SEGUIR DURMIENDO!!" - Sin embargo, para su desagrado el chico de gafas continuó:

\- ¡Levántate Johnny! ¡Es hora de comenzar un nuevo día! - Exclamó animado Carl, con su usual entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de Johnny para abrir las cortinas de golpe, y permitir que los rayos del sol de aquella mañana iluminaran y bañaran por completo la habitación del rubio, molestándole y haciéndole que inevitablemente saliera de las cobijas para estirar sus manos a la mesita de noche que yacía a su lado, buscar sus gafas y colocárselas para abrir los ojos, y observar al molesto y ruidoso chico genio.

-  ¡Cielos Carl! ¿Qué haces aquí, inútil? - Interrogó el rubio molesto, evidenciando claramente su desagrado, no solo por ese irritante muchacho, sino porque su corazón aun dolía al saber que en aquella enorme habitación se sentía la ausencia de su amado chico bonito. Por lo mismo, con enorme pesar se levantó de la cama, con la poca energía que poseía  debido a la tristeza y falta de alimento y sueño que había estado experimentando por tanto tiempo. Y el ver a su molesto “amigo” Carl, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. 

\- ¡Johnny!  ¿Qué te pasó? ¡¡¡Te ves terrible!!!  - Notó Carl al observar con detención, el demacrado aspecto de Johnny, a quien no había visto en unas cuantas semanas. Su amigo claramente había perdido parte de la masa muscular que tanto le caracterizaba, su cabello lucia espantosamente desordenado, nada similar al copete que solía usar y cuidar Johnny sagradamente con el gel especial de cabello del señor Kevin, y aunque cubriera sus ojos con sus gafas, se podía notar una enorme aura de tristeza, que hacía pensar, que el musculoso rubio había derramado cuantiosas lágrimas de pesar.

Johnny por su parte, al escuchar aquella pregunta, no pudo responder, simplemente sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente al saber la respuesta al enorme pesar que destruía su alma con cada segundo que pasaba, y le tenía en semejante estado, pues indudablemente la ausencia de su amado, poco a poco, día a día le estaban matando al descuidar su salud al punto de permanecer encerrado en su habitación, acostado sin levantarse, sin salir, tomar aire, mover sus músculos o ingerir alimento alguno.  No obstante, cuando escuchó a Carl hacerle esa pregunta que le impactó como una flecha golpeando directamente su corazón ya destruido, fue que inevitablemente no pudo más que aceptar la idea de responder con sinceridad a la pregunta que se había negado a contestar. Sin embargo, la voz de Carl le interrumpió.

-  ¿Por qué la cara larga, Johnny? Y ¿en dónde está tu novio samurái? - Le preguntó una vez más Carl al rubio, más aún al notar la ausencia del samurái que había robado el corazón de su mejor y único amigo.

Johnny al escuchar esa pregunta, sintió su corazón apretarse de una forma desgarradora como si le hubieran apuñalado con una rápida y sangrienta estocada que le paralizó hasta el alma ¿que se supone que debía contestar a aquella pregunta? ¿Cómo podía siquiera poner en palabras la razón por la que su papacito le había dejado? Johnny no lo sabía, por lo mismo, cambiando de su estado defensivo y molesto, pasó a su usual estado depresivo, en el que su tono de voz se cargaba de melancolía, y agachaba tristemente la cabeza para responder:

\- Jack... él... me dejó.  - Respondió entre cortadamente Johnny, sintiendo la agonía de pronunciar aquellas palabras, que por más que le hicieran sangrar el alma, eran una dolorosa realidad que debía compartir y enfrentar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿JACK TE DEJÓ? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!  - Fue la reacción inmediata de  Carl Chryniszzswics al escuchar esas palabras, y más aún al sentir cómo el mismo comenzaba a sentir molestia al saber que el muchacho samurái, había abandonado a su querido amigo Johnny.

\- Yo no le hice nada… él solo necesitaba un tiempo para estar alejado de Johnny. - Expresó el rubio esta vez sentándose en la cama, intentando controlar las lágrimas que parecían acumularse en sus celestinos ojos, ocultos, a la mayoría del mundo por las gafas negras que llevaba siempre puestas, excepto a su más grande amado, pues en su vida, además de su madre, el samurái había sido el único con el privilegio de observar las hermosas gemas del alma que eran sus ojos únicos.

Para Carl, el ver a Johnny en semejante estado, era doloroso, como su amigo, Carl había presenciado a Johnny en diversos momentos malos, como la vez que el rubio había extraviado su calcetín favorito, o su pececito dorado Willy se había enfermado, además de haber presenciado sus incontables y dolorosos rechazos amorosos. Pero esta vez, Johnny lucia horriblemente demacrado, jamás le había visto en semejante estado, pues un aura de oscuridad y tristeza rodeaban a su amigo, y por lo mismo, sabía que debía hacer algo para animar a Johnny, en especial, si quería que el rubio le ayudase con su cita de la tarde.

\- ¡Anímate Johnny! Puedo leerte un poema que escribí sobre el amor o cantarte una canción. ¡¡SIEMPREEEE VENDRAAAAAN TIEMPOS MEJORESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! - Comenzó a cantar Carl moviéndose por la habitación, para animar a Johnny desafinando completamente y representando una enorme molestia para los oídos de Johnny quien al instante, se cubrió con ambas manos.

\- Ahggg ¡¡CARL IDIOTA!! ¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!!! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – Suplicó el rubio, y no fue sino hasta que Carl tropezó con una de sus pesas para ejercitarse, que por fin cerró la boca y dejó de cantar.

\- ¡Vamos Johnny! ¡¡¡No puedes encerrarte en esta habitación sin ver la belleza del mundo!!! - Le mencionó Carl, moviendo sus manos para enfatizar su punto como siempre solía hacerlo cuando le expresaba algún hecho sorprendente a Johnny, y agregó en su tono sabiondo:

\- Además como cualquier hombre de ciencia te diría, tu estado de tristeza es pasajero debido a una reducción de tus niveles de serotonina.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no puedes dejar hablar?! ¡Déjame en paz, inútil! - Expresó una vez más enfadado Johnny, sin querer escuchar las palabras ni las razones de Carl. Negándose a aceptar que el dolor de su corazón fueran pasajeros como Carl lo describía, pero también deseando poder aferrarse a cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de sentir la torturante agonía que le oprimía el corazón en una forma tan desgarradora como la sentía.

\- ¡Vamos Johnny! Escúchame... y escúchame con cuidado... - Comenzó a explicarle Carl a Johnny pronunciando correctamente y de manera intrigante cada una de sus palabras, en modo científico, usando la psicología que solía usar con Johnny para convencerle de unirse a sus locuras, y esperaba que ahora su truco funcionara también en esta ocasión, y para su fortuna aquella introducción causó el interés inmediato del muchacho.

\- Si me acompañas afuera y me haces un favor, te garantizo que tu estado anímico mejorará en un 50% según mis análisis científicos basados en tu personalidad. - Le expresó Carl, y como Johnny se encontraba consternado, y la ingenuidad era típica en él, no notó que incluso si seguía lo que Carl le diría, su estado anímico no mejoraría en absoluto, pero la voz de Carl, las palabras que usaba eran tan convincentes, que el rubio no dudo un solo segundo, en acompañar al chico científico.

\- ¿Si cumplo el estúpido favor que me pides, me dejarás solo? - Expresó Johnny, con la vaga esperanza de que al ayudar a Carl, por fin este pudiera dejarle solo para volver a encerrarse en la habitación y llorar como un niño la ausencia dolorosa de Jack.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo Johnny y siempre nos hemos divertido juntos, así que, te lo garantizo.  - Aseguró Carl, absolutamente convencido de sus propias palabras usando su psicología y Johnny sin importarle el hecho de estar en pijamas, sabiendo que sin Jack, de nada le serviría ser el alguna vez increíblemente guapo y atractivo Johnny Bravo, acompañó a Carl al jardín de la casa, sin saber aún con exactitud, en qué consistía el favor de ese molesto chico.

El desplazamiento fue bastante rápido, y cuando Johnny salió de la casa al ante jardín y observó lo que había, miró interrogante a Carl, confundido.

\- ¡Ahí lo tienes Johnny! ¡Una silla y un set para cortar el pelo! Necesito que uses tus mágicas habilidades y cortes mi cabello para mi cita de esta tarde con una hermosa chica intelectual. - Expresó Carl, emocionado, sabiendo que si bien Johnny podía ser un tonto en muchos aspectos, cuando se trataba de estilo y cabello era todo un experto.

\- ¡Oh, cielos, Carl! ¡¡¡¿Me hiciste salir de casa solo para ayudarte con un estúpido corte de pelo?!!! - Interrogó enfadado Johnny, pero aun así tomando el set de cortar el pelo que Carl le ofrecía, además de un espejo de mano, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se observó a si mismo percatándose del desastre que era su propio cabello, que había perdido su actual forma y copete rubio. Por eso, sacando del bolsillo de su pijama un pequeño pomo de gel del señor Kevin, se lo aplicó y con la rapidez que tanto le caracterizaba, se arregló el cabello peinándose perfectamente y sintiendo en su desolada alma una pequeña luz de alegría, al verse así luciendo con su cabello impecable, como solía serlo, recordando por un momento que él, era nada más ni nada menos que JOHNNY, ¡JHONNY BRAVO! el hombre más increíblemente guapo de toda Ciudad Aron.

¿En qué momento se había descuidado tanto? ¿En qué momento había permitido que su cuerpo y sus músculos se hubieran reducido tanto? ¿En qué momento había permitido que la tristeza tan poco característica en él se apoderara de su alma? y lo peor  de todo era, ¿qué le diría su lindo chico bonito si le viera de aquella forma tan desastrosa?

 Johnny no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que la tristeza, le hundiera, volvería a mantenerse igual de guapo y bonito como antes, así cuando su precioso lindo pimpollo regresara, volvería a lucir tan radiante y musculoso para él, y por supuesto para sí mismo. Por eso, tomando el set de cortar el pelo, se dispuso a usar su magia tan propia de las habilidades místicas de las manos de un Bravo, y cuando Carl tomó asiento, comenzó con una sensacional rapidez a cortarle el pelo y transformarle por completo...

\- ¡Cielos Johnny! ¡Eres un genio! ¡¡Gracias a ti me siento como un hombre nuevo!! - Expresó entusiasta y satisfecho Carl Chryniszzswics, al observarse tomando el espejo que Johnny había dejado sobre una pequeña mesita que él mismo había ubicado para poder dejar implementos de peluquería. Y al observarse, se sintió fascinado, Johnny había cortado su cabello y lo había estilizado de tal forma que lucía como un muchacho totalmente diferente sin ese aire de nerd que solía caracterizarle, ahora Carl lucía sumamente atractivo como un hombre elegante e intelectual, porque indudablemente, Johnny había usado sus mágicas manos y su técnica de estilizado de la que tanto solía presumir para hacerle un completo cambio, y había qué admitirlo, el chico científico ahora lucia bastante guapo.

Johnny al escuchar las palabras de su amigo Carl y contemplar el excelente trabajo que había realizado no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, pues no cabía dudas que el increíblemente sensual Johnny Bravo tenía un talento innato con sus manos, nadie podía comparársele cuando se trataba de estilos y peinados, por lo mismo esbozando una sonrisa y sintiéndose ligeramente renovado al ver la gran transformación que había realizado en el molesto chico intelectual, se sintió esperanzado, sobre todo después de volver a contemplarse en el espejo y ver como su copete dorado lucía tan majestuoso y reluciente como en antaño.

\- ¡Oh cielos, sí! Johnny es todo un maestro en el arte de peinar HUM HA HUM. - Expresó Johnny en su tono de voz característico, y con esa nueva confianza que como un fénix, parecía haber vuelto de las cenizas, al mismo tiempo que realizaba sus movimientos de artes marciales para enfatizar su punto.

Ahora su corazón latía un poco más tranquilo e incluso si la tristeza y el dolor, continuaran presentes y arraigados incrustándose y lacerando su corazón, sentía nostalgia, nostalgia por su antiguo yo, por ese Johnny Bravo musculoso, radiante, saludable que en la desolación de perder a su Jackie había parecido quedar extraviado, pero el arreglar a Carl, el recordar en que era bueno, el volver a arreglar su propio cabello, le había hecho ver que no debía darse por vencido, su lindo chico bonito había prometido que volvería a sus brazos, que volvería para amarle cuando fuera capaz de encontrarse a sí mismo, pero irónicamente mientras su lindo chico bonito se buscaba a sí mismo, él, Johnny Bravo, se había olvidado de sí mismo, y ahora, ahora debía recuperarse, debía volver a ser el hombre más guapo de Ciudad Aron, debía recuperar su gloriosa musculatura qué le hacía digno de compararse con una estatua de David, para ser ese adonis que siempre creía ser.

\- ¡Oh cielos, sí! ¡¡Johnny es todo un papacito!! – Escuchó Carl, que Johnny se decía a sí mismo, contemplando su poderoso atractivo en el reflejo de ese espejo, mientras el chico genio seguía radiante de felicidad por su nueva transformación, y  aunque Carl fuera un genio de lo científico y la computación, tenía que admitir que Johnny Bravo era un campeón en cuanto a peinados. Por eso, el castaño, no podía estar más que agradecido de qué el rubio le hubiera ayudado a ser lo que el chico genio definía como un "hombre nuevo".

\- ¡Gracias Johnny! Sabía que como mi mejor amigo, no me defraudarías. - Expresó agradecido Carl en su molesta vocecita recalcando como le era usual, su larga amistad con Johnny y cuánto confiaba en él. Incluso cuando numerosas veces, el rubio le había metido en más de un lío, pero en esta ocasión definitivamente se podría decir que el ex musculoso chico, le había salvado la vida, renovándolo para tener su tan ansiada cita, razón por la que le expresó una idea que si bien podía sonar un tanto descabellada, podía tener mucho sentido.

\- Con tu habilidad Johnny, ¡podrías ser el mejor peluquero de la ciudad! - Exclamó entusiasta Carl y un tanto soñador, como cuando solía tener una gran idea y el mundo parecía iluminarse y conspirar a su favor para darle la razón, pues justo en ese momento cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, y mientras Johnny despegaba por unos escasos segundos su vista del reflejo del espejo para mirarle enarcando una ceja, un hombre de traje que se encontraba al frente de la acera, cruzó desesperadamente para acercarse a ambos, y dirigirse específicamente a Johnny.

 - ¡Oye, tu muchacho! ¡Sí! ¡Tú! ¡El rubio! ¿Eres peluquero? - Le expresó el hombre de traje, quién lucía un tanto agitado por el trote al haber cruzado a la calle para acercarse.

Johnny quién le había escuchado, miró de izquierda a derecha para ver si el hombre se refería a alguien más y extrañado, increpó:

\- ¿Me habla a mí? - Interrogó Johnny desconcertado, sin tener la exactitud de que el hombre de traje, le hablara a él, pero el hombre solo afirmó.

\- ¡Así es, muchacho! Te hablo a ti ¿eres peluquero? Vi el trabajo que hiciste con ese flacuchento.

\- ¡Oiga! ¿A quién llama flacuchento? - Expresó alarmado Carl al ver que el hombre le insultaba. Y agregó inmediatamente:

\- Me llamo Carl y soy el mejor amigo de Johnny, y usted está frente al futuro mejor peluquero de toda la ciudad. - Afirmó orgulloso y exageradamente Carl cruzándose de brazos, e imponiéndose al tipo que le había insultado, dejando en claro que era el mejor amigo de Johnny, y que además Johnny sería el mejor peluquero de Ciudad Aron.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dice el costal de huesos, muchacho? - Preguntó incrédulo el hombre a Johnny, pero Johnny indiferente cansado del sujeto, simplemente le respondió:

\- ¿Y qué si lo soy? - Respondió en interrogante indiferente Johnny como lo hacía cuando una persona comenzaba a fastidiarle, pero para el hombre, aquellas palabras bastaron para que las interpretara como un “sí" y entusiasmado, y sin siquiera esperar más aclaración de alguno de los dos muchachos, se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado Carl y le dijo a Johnny.

\- ¡Vamos muchacho! ¡Te pagaré 100 dólares si me transformas como a ese costal de hueso!, ¡tengo que pedirle matrimonio a mi novia y necesito con urgencia alguien que corte mi cabello! – Expresó desesperado el sujeto dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera, con tal de obtener un corte de cabello, que le hiciera ver lo suficientemente bien para presentarse frente a su novia y pedirle matrimonio.

Carl, quien continuaba con los brazos cruzados mirando de reojo al hombre, al escuchar la cantidad de dinero que el este ofrecía, exclamó sorprendido:

\- ¡¡¡100 dólares!!! ¡¡Eso es mucho dinero, Johnny!! - Recalcó Carl alarmado.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Expresó desconcertado el rubio, sin dimensionar realmente la cantidad de dinero exorbitada que el hombre en su desesperación, le ofrecía por un simple corte de pelo.

\- ¿Y cuántas ediciones del Señor Frijol puedo comprar con eso? - Preguntó Johnny a Carl, refiriéndose a la tira cómica de la que ambos eran fans.

Carl al escuchar la pregunta de Johnny simplemente se llevó una mano a la cara golpeándose, de todas las cosas qué Johnny podría comprar con ese dinero, pensaba justo en un comics. No obstante, ignorando eso, le dijo a su amigo.

\- ¡Con ese dinero puedes comprar la colección completa hasta el número más reciente! ¡Acepta Johnny! - Animó Carl entusiasta, y al enterarse de esto Johnny aceptó sin vacilar.

\- Está bien, lo haré. Usaré mi increíble talento para transformar a este hombre, en uno nuevo. HUM HAM HUM. - Aclaró Johnny realizando unos movimientos marciales y acto seguido, usando una velocidad única de los movimientos que usaba en él mismo cuando solía peinarse, pero esta vez para cortar, peinar, y estilizar el cabello del sujeto en un tiempo record, realizó su labor, transformado por completo al hombre para dejarle con el cabello perfecto y un corte de pelo sorprendente, que dejaron al hombre completamente impactado y satisfecho.

\- ¡Cielos muchacho! Tienes un talento único, me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Con este nuevo yo, mi novia aceptará mi propuesta sin dudarlo, ¡toma esto muchacho! - Expresó el hombre, aún consternando al contemplar el maravilloso cambio que había sufrido entregándole a Johnny un gordo fajo de dinero, quien sorprendido, lo tomó en sus manos para posteriormente guardarlo en su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón azulino y observar cómo el hombre se marchaba saltando en un pie de alegría.

\- ¡Felicidades Johnny! ¡Ya eres oficialmente todo un peluquero! ¡Deberías instalar una peluquería en tu casa, serias el indicado para hacerlo! - Exclamó Carl, casi aplaudiendo al ver la facilidad con la que el normalmente inútil para trabajar de Johnny, había conseguido esa cantidad de dinero, y por primera vez no había provocado un desastre como solía ocurrirle en la mayoría de sus trabajos. No obstante, Johnny quien aún se encontraba confundido por lo sucedido, expresó, sorprendido

\- ¡Oh cielos! Vaya, ¿y cómo sucedió? - Fue todo lo que dijo, y entonces, súbitamente una masa de personas, quienes habían contemplado la escena desde los alrededores, ya sea como vecinos o transeúntes se acercaron a él para decirle.

\- "Oh por favor, muchacho, corta mi cabello." "Chico necesito de tus servicios." "Tienes unas manos mágicas, ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí?." "Tienes una habilidades de peluquería extraordinarias."

Le expresaban a Johnny, súbitamente hombres y mujeres mayores, quienes habían estado observando la escena y necesitaban con urgencia un corte de cabello, o un masaje capilar, pues desafortunadamente en los alrededores de la ciudad, no había muchas personas con ese particular oficio que tan bien desempeñaba Johnny. Y el rubio al ver la atención que recibía, y escuchar el interés, cumplidos y palabras alentadoras de todos los que buscaban sus servicios, sin entender del todo en qué extraño momento se había vuelto repentinamente famoso, y sin querer privar a esos ciudadanos de sus maravillosas habilidades mágicas con sus manos, y su talento innato, propio del increíblemente guapo y bello Johnny Bravo, les dijo:

\- ¡Aguarden un momento! ¡Hay suficiente Johnny Bravo para todos! ¡Uno a la vez en fila, Johnny se encargara de arreglar el cabello de todos! - Ordenó Johnny con una sonrisa radiante y reluciente, en plan de salvador del mundo, pues ahora era su deber salvar el demacrado y espantoso cabello de sus vecinos y de los ciudadanos de Aron para que pudieran tener un cabello tan bonito y sedoso como el que él poseía, así que manos a la obra, decidió comenzar a trabajar, mientras que Carl, aun haciendo hora para ir a su cita le ayudaba a recibir y administrar el dinero que en ese momento insólitamente, a Johnny Bravo, le caía del cielo.

Y así continuó Johnny, en esa tarde, comenzando lo que sería de ahora en adelante su trabajo por días, y lo que le permitiría en su afán de arreglar el cabello demacrado de sus conciudadanos, poder soportar la angustiosa soledad que le embargaba al recordar la dolorosa ausencia de su amado chico bonito Jack, y del mismo modo el tiempo, avanzó fugazmente sin siquiera imaginarlo, haciendo que los segundos se transformaran rápidamente en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días y aquellos días en numerosas semanas.... 

¿Pero que sería ahora, del corazón abrumado de Samurái Jack, que incapaz de poder aceptar su lado lujurioso, había huido de su amado Johnny Bravo?...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alejado de toda posible civilización en un lugar extremadamente desolado, el guerrero conocido como Samurái Jack, se encontraba reflexionando sobre el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había marchado, abandonado a su novio Johnny Bravo.

El samurái se encontraba en lo alto de una nevosa montaña, sentado, recargando su espalda en la tallo de un inmenso árbol mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para conservar el calor corporal que el gélido ambiente en esa cumbre, arrebataba de él.

Mientras en su corazón, una inmensa batalla se libraba, pues este se encontraba plagado de desolación, desesperanza, nostalgia y a su vez añoranza pues en su mente inevitablemente pensaba...

"50 semanas han pasado, pero no he regresado, el tiempo ya no tiene importancia para mí, sin embargo, el sufrimiento continua, las caricias y besos de Johnny aún permanecen en mí, y no puedo dejar de sentir ese intoxicante deseo que me consume cada vez que pienso en él, pero debo regresar... junto a él..."

Pensaba el samurái, sintiendo que a pesar del largo tiempo que había transcurrido, de la lejanía temporal que había mantenido con su amado Johnny Bravo, aun no era suficiente tiempo, sin importar si sabía que tarde o temprano debía regresar.

Pero no, no había podido olvidar las caricias y besos de Johnny, no había podido dejar de sentirse atormentado en todo ese tiempo que había pasado, no quería regresar, no quería perder el control, no quería dejar que sus lujuriosos y sucios deseos, sus perversiones se apoderaran de él, para sucumbir con su amado como si fuera una sucia prostituta dispuesta a dejarse coger sin control por la simple adicción al placer.

Por eso, había pensado aquello, sintiendo como una súbita tristeza y desolación se apoderaban de su contrariado corazón, porque para él, el sufrimiento continuaba, y el tiempo, era irrelevante para su dolor y agonía, para el conflicto moral en la que su alma vagaba por una respuesta que no parecía llegar a él por ningún medio, y fue en ese momento de inquietud, ansiedad, desolación que entonces apareció frente a él, aquel ser, aquel ser oscuro, negativo, idéntico a él, su propia sombra, su otro yo, su lado oscuro y su propia representación de sus sentimientos más oscuros que le recriminaba e impulsaba a sucumbir a los pecados de los placeres carnales incluso si Jack por todos los medios intentaba rechazarle.

\- ¿Es tiempo de terminar todo esto? ¿No lo crees? Es tiempo de que sucumbas a tu deseo. - Le mencionó sombrío, serio y molesto su otro yo, quien lucía idéntico, pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente diferente a él, pues su representación oscura, que desde hace varias semanas había aparecido un día, súbitamente frente a él para atormentarle, no portaba, ni el cabello suelto ni la larga barba que Jack ahora usaba.

Y Jack al escuchar a aquel ser, su propia imagen, no pudo más que intentar mantenerse firme y responderle con una voluntad férrea:

-Nunca. Es temporal. Pasará. - Aseveró Jack, sintiendo como con cada palabra su corazón sufría como si le hubieran clavado puñaladas, quería creer que su locura, que su desenfrenado deseo por Johnny serian temporales, y del mismo modo que habían llegado se desvanecerían, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?…

50 semanas eran ciertamente un tiempo demasiado largo, pero no dejaría que aquel oscuro ser, le convenciera, en su corazón el samurái aún tenía la esperanza de volver a ser el mismo chico inocente y enamorado que inicialmente había comenzado su noviazgo con Johnny Bravo, no aquella sombra de lo que había sido, no ese ser desesperado, desolado, sediento de sexo, de semen, de pasión, de caricias, de piropos, de palabras candentes expresadas únicamente para aquel que le hacía retorcerse con tan solo tocarle al punto de hacerle eyacular y derramar en borbotones su semen después de rogar, implorar y suplicar por más toques.

No obstante, su oscuro yo no le creyó, y continuo ejerciendo su sádica presión y manipulación.

-  Eso creíste al inicio, que tu deseo sería temporal, pero no fue así, no hay esperanza. - Le respondió su propio ser, remarcando sus palabras con su seriedad sepulcral, pues él era la parte más oscura que yacía en el corazón del samurái, su propia oscuridad que sabía bien que aunque el samurái lo negara, no habría esperanza para él, y tarde o temprano Jack caería en la intoxicante lujuria total que se negaba a aceptar.

\- Nunca tuve problemas para controlar mi deseo por Johnny.  - Aclaró Jack, intentando mantener la firmeza de sus palabras, intentando impedir que las palabras de su propio yo, le afectaran.

Sin embargo, su ser al escuchar esto, se alteró y enojado pronuncio encarándole:

\- Escúchate a ti mismo... ¿En serio crees que podrás seguir resistiéndote? ¿Crees que podrás resistirte cuando vuelvas a verle? - Le cuestionó su ser, sabiendo bien que Jack no podría resistirse, el deseo por Johnny le inflamaría, el verle le consumiría, y si iba a perder la cordura sería mejor que lo asumiera ahora de una vez por todas.

\- Cuando vuelva a él, seré el mismo que Johnny conoció antes. - Declaró el samurái, tajante apartando su mirada de sí mismo, pero su ser se acercó a él, y hablándole a centímetros de su rostro elevando su voz, perdiendo la poca compostura que poseía, sentenció:

\- No lo has visto en mucho en tiempo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo aguantarás esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo aguantaras el deseo que corre por tu cuerpo? ¿Por cuánto más seguirás alejado de él, atormentándote y resistiéndote a aceptar el deseo que corre e inflama cada poro de tu cuerpo? - Le expresó su oscuro yo, en una pregunta tras otra como si cada una fuera una bala que disparara justo en su corazón hiriéndolo al saber que no podría responder con la firmeza que originalmente había demostrado contra su propio ser, pero Jack intentando auto convencerse le respondió:

\- Al principio es difícil evitarlo, pero solo debo controlar mi cuerpo, solo debo controlar mi cuerpo. - Repitió dos veces el samurái, intentando convencer en vano a su otro yo, e intentando darse fuerzas a sí mismo fallando miserablemente en convencer a la oscuridad que residía en su ser, pues esta le increpó duramente diciéndole:

\- ¿A quién le importa tu control ya? ¡Sabes que tarde o temprano sucumbirás! ¡No hay escapatoria ni nada que puedas hacer para poderlo evitar! - Gritó su ser, enojado, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose desesperado como la oscuridad que vivía en Jack, el mismo se sentía agobiado, no quería que Jack escapara, quería que pudiera aceptarle, que aceptara lo que él representaba: la perversión, el desenfreno, el deseo carnal, la lujuria, el descontrol, el éxtasis enajenador, estaba cansado porque el samurái se negaba a aceptarle como una parte de su ser e intentaba evitarle a toda costa. Por eso, evidenciando claramente la propia desolación que a él mismo le atormentaba le planteó:

\- Perdiste tu honor... Lo único que puedes hacer es dejarte llevar y complacert... - El propio ser oscuro, representación de Jack no pudo continuar ni sugerirle aquello que le podía ofrecer un poco de paz, pues Jack le cortó duramente haciéndole callar.

\- ¡SILENCIO!!!! - Ordenó Jack, pero su lado oscuro se reveló alterándose del mismo modo.

-¡NO! ¡NO PASARÉ LA ETERNIDAD ALEJADO DE ÉL! - Gritó el Jack oscuro, pues estaba cansado y agobiado de tener que ser la parte reprimida de Jack que se negara a aceptar sus bestiales deseos por Johnny, y ese ser ya no podía tolerar un solo segundo más sin la ardiente sensualidad de Johnny Bravo. ¿Por qué, por qué Jack se negaba a aceptar sus obscenos sentimientos sucios y por ende aceptarle como una parte de él?

-  ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó ya cansado Jack, cansado de aquella batalla interna que se libraba en él, pero que se representaba con su propia versión materializada. Y esta le respondió:

\- Quiero que todo termine... ¿no estás cansado de controlarte? ¿No sería genial estar libre de todo esto? Dejarte llevar y disfrutar de tu cuerpo, ¿del placer? ¿Del éxtasis? ¿Del deseo? – Increpó sombríamente su parte oscura, luciendo su evidente agobio, las ojeras que tenía en sus ojos al ser la parte de Jack intranquila que no podía descansar, la desolación materializada del samurái y la agonía y tormento que residían en su interior.

\- Lo resistiré. - Clamó firmemente Jack, comenzando a levantarse lentamente de aquella posición en la que se encontraba recargado contra el árbol, para no acalambrar ni sus piernas ni pies.

Para ese entonces ni él ni su oscuro ser materializado se habían percatado que en algún punto de su discusión interna había comenzado a llover, causando un panorama a su alrededor de desolación tan intenso como el que sentían ellos dos. Y fue en ese momento, después de que Jack sentenciara que resistiría y evitaría sucumbir al tormentoso deseo que amenazaba con hacerle ceder y volverse una bestia sedienta de lascivia, que su ser enojado le recriminó gritándole:

\- Nunca lo lograrás y lo sabes. Tarde o temprano el deseo te abrumará y caerás como un animal en celo. Puedes sentirlo fluyendo en tu cuerpo, el solo pensar en Johnny, el solo evocar su rostro, el recordar la musculatura de su cuerpo, el recordar el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, te enloquecerá.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO, NO!!!! - Gritó desesperado Jack intentando borrar de su mente aquellas imágenes que amenazaban con atormentarlo, excitarlo y enloquecerle, aquellas imágenes que había intentado evitar, las palabras de su oscuro ser tentándole a caer en el placer, a pecar, a sucumbir a sus instintos primitivos y carnales autosatisfaciéndose, pensando en su amado, atentando contra la firmeza de su voluntad de refrenarse y recuperarse de ese deseo demencial que le enloquecía y razón por la que había decidido, en un primer lugar, a abandonarle, pero aquellas imágenes eran más potentes, más mortales, y su otro ser tenía razón, el deseo era intenso, el solo imaginar  Johnny le hacía perder la cordura… ¿qué haría Jack cuando volviera a verle ? ¿Sería capaz de mantener el mismo temple?

\- Yo... yo...  - Se intentó excusar Jack confundido, intentando alejar de su mente no solo las imágenes fulminantes de Johnny que caían una tras otra como una dura avalancha, y con la misma intensidad que aquella lluvia furiosa caía empapándole, sino también alejando la imagen de ese oscuro ser que le recriminaba.

Jack se sentía enajenado, no sabía qué hacer, por eso lo único a lo que atinó para despejar su mente como lo había hecho apenas había iniciado su travesía desde el primer día fue a correr sin rumbo alguno dejando escapar, de sus sedientos labios, el nombre de aquel por quien su cuerpo y alma clamaban con fervor.

\- Johnny....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack había corrido como alma que llevaba al demonio rápidamente atravesando senderos inhóspitos, hasta que en algún punto de su escape con el fin de olvidar los sentimientos y pensamientos que le abrumaban, había llegado a una rocosa cueva en la que había decidido resguardarse de la lluvia. Su Gi estaba completamente empapado y por la misma razón junto con su fundoshi había decidido retirarlo y colocarlo junto a una fogata que había logrado encender con hojas secas, palos y rocas que yacían en el interior de la cueva, por eso ahora el samurái se encontraba completamente desnudo, entibiando su cuerpo con el calor proporcionado por las llamas de aquel fuego.

El samurái se sentía agitado, pues había corrido con una velocidad tan intensa, que ahora su cuerpo ardía de calor, no solo por las abrasadoras llamas de aquel fuego que le proporcionaba calefacción, sino también con su propio calor corporal causado por la actividad física de correr, por ello tanto sus cabellos como su cuerpo se encontraban completamente empapados en sudor, y en un intento por recuperar el aliento, respiraba agitadamente, pero no, no se trataba solo de eso. Las palabras de su oscuro ser, el impulsarle a caer en el desenfreno total del deseo, y las imágenes que había evocado de Johnny le habían afectado de una manera brutal, pues ahora los latidos de su corazón eran tan rápidos que, así como su agitada respiración, resultaban imposibles de calmar.

\- Has perdido tu camino. Sabes qué es lo que debes hacer. - Escuchó de pronto el samurái en aquella solitaria cueva que alguien le decía, pues hasta ese entonces, intentando calmarse había mantenido los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, lo vio una vez más a él, su otro yo, su propio ser, aquel que representaba la oscuridad, la desesperación, la desolación y la negatividad que habitaba en su interior.

El otro Jack lucía totalmente serio, y su entonación había sido de resignación, pues nadie mejor que él, sabía que Jack estaba a punto de caer en la condenación total de su corrompida alma sin salvación.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - Gritó Jack, desesperado, frustrado, enojado, sintiendo el cansancio, y su corazón agitarse aún más, su sangre hervir al escuchar a ese ser que ahora al verle, al verle tan cercano, al decirle lo que el mismo se negaba a aceptar, no podía más que causarle repulsión, dolor y decepción, pues por mucho que le pesara, por mucho que le doliera, el samurái no quería admitir que esa parte de su ser, su propio ser, tuviera razón, había perdido su camino, era cuestión de segundos que sucumbiera al pecado máximo, que consumiría su alma en las llamas del infierno, de la lujuria sin reparos. Por eso le pedía que se callara.

\- No quiero hablar contigo… - Expresó, y al no recibir respuesta, repitió:

\- No quiero hablar contigo. ¡VETE! – Gritó fuertemente el samurái visiblemente afectado, moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha con sus ojos cerrados como intentando hacer desaparecer a esa copia de él, pero era inútil, pues no se iba. Simplemente con esa oscura y terrorífica mirada, con un aire tenebroso, como si fuera un demonio le miraba increpante, reprochándole su terquedad al no aceptar su oscuridad, al no  querer aceptar que ya no era ese noble guerrero samurái inocentemente enamorado, pues Jack lo sabía, sabía que había cambiado, sabía que se había vuelto un pecador sexual de las más vil clase, incapaz de poder controlar su libido insaciable, incapaz de refrenarse y capaz de hacer lo impensable con tal de saciar su más repugnantes vicios carnales.

Por eso samurái Jack, difícilmente podría aceptar, la cruenta verdad, de su nueva personalidad, de aquella nueva parte de su ser, de la propia maldad que residía en su interior y que le acercaba a una profunda perversión sin vuelta atrás. 

\- Por favor déjame solo... -  Pidió una vez más el samurái, esta vez intentando recuperar su compostura, pero fallando miserablemente, pues su voz estaba cargada de súplica, de angustia, y en ella se percibía claramente el duro pesar que cargaba en su corazón, y el tormento de su propio conflicto interior por eso alterado pronunció.

\- ¡No entiendo por qué sigues haciendo esto!  - Clamó el samurái desesperado, sin entender porque su yo, insistía en sacar una y otra vez aquel tema, insistía en recordarle el pecaminoso ser contra el cual luchaba en convertirse.

\- Soy parte de ti, sé lo que sientes en tu interior, mi ira, mi frustración, mi deseo, mi lujuria, mi desesperación, ¡son tuyas! - Expresó absolutamente enojado el otro Jack, tan enojado por la ira, que parecía que en cualquier momento su sangre hirviendo explotaría como reflejaba en su rojiza aura, pues su semblante reflejaba una enfermiza furia incontrolable incluso en sus ojos saltones que parecían atemorizantemente diabólicos. - Y sin poder controlarse, golpeó a Jack dándole una bofetada lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

Jack sintió el golpe dolorosamente, y comenzó a su vez también a sentir enojo, la ira de su ser era extremadamente contagiosa, pero debería refrenarse.

\- Tú... ¡no dejare que me confundas! – Se defendió Jack, sin querer dejarse intimidar, pero el otro Jack enfurecido, simplemente le rebatió.

\- ¡TÚ ERES UN IDIOTA!! ¡La pérdida de nuestro amor, el sufrimiento, la desesperación! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más planeas seguirte resistiendo? - Increpó, pero el samurái solo respondió.

\- No sucumbiré a tus deseos. Ya te he dejado consumirme demasiado tiempo. - Respondió Jack, esta vez un tanto más sereno, pero no como su contraparte, quien ardía en frustración e ira.

\- ¿Auto control? ¿Resistencia? ¡Esas tonterías no tienen sentido! -  Atacó duramente su atormentado ser, pero le dijo dura y sinceramente algo que removió el corazón de Jack de una manera horriblemente fatal.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste tu pasión, tu deseo? ¿Tus gemidos?, ¿Tus palabras llenas de lascivia?   ¿O acaso no fuiste tú quien suplicó a Johnny por ser penetrado duro y sentir su culo lleno de leche? - Le expresó malévolamente el otro Jack, con una sonrisa sádica, sabiendo que aquellas palabras el samurái no podría olvidarlas tan fácilmente, pues al habérselas recordado Jack entró en shock de inmediato. Su oscuridad, debía hacerle entender que para él no había escapatoria, no había vuelta atrás, su destino era ser consumido por el deseo, hacer a su lado carnal, más animalesco, y si no podía hacerle entender por las buenas, forzosamente tendría que hacerlo por las malas...

Y cuando Jack escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes de su oscuro ser, pronunciadas con su misma voz, con el mismo tono erótico, desenfrenado, pervertido que le había dicho en aquella ocasión a Johnny…

"Quiero sentirte dándome duro siempre" "Llenándome de tu semen" "Quiero que me llenes el culo de leche"

Sintió que desfallecería, ¿cómo podía haberlas olvidado? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cínico? ¿Cómo podía haber siquiera pensado estúpidamente en escapar de su repulsiva naturaleza morbosa y perversa? Jack se sintió avergonzado, se sintió profundamente estúpido y si había intentado obstinadamente todo este tiempo combatir contra su oscuridad, era porque no quería aceptar que se encontraba inevitablemente arraigada en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no fue sino hasta que escuchó nuevamente a ese Jack hablarle, que entonces, reaccionó.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que dijo padre? - Le increpó esta vez su ser, ahora no tan hirviendo de furia, más calmado, más resignado, porque sentía que pronto Jack asumiría su naturaleza y tendría asegurada la victoria.

Cuando el samurái escuchó esas palabras, como una fugaz estrella atravesando el firmamento en una noche solitaria, recordó súbitamente las palabras a las que ese ser se refería, las palabras que su padre alguna vez le había dicho:

"Las decisiones que tomas y las acciones que le siguen, son el reflejo de lo que tú eres" Recordó Jack que alguna vez su padre le había dicho de niño, y ahora incluso en un momento así debatiéndose duramente contra lo que era bueno y malo, debatiéndose acerca de si sucumbir o no al deseo, a la pasión y al pecado, aquellas palabras le dolían como una cuchilla clavada directo a su corazón para arrebatárselo, con la única diferencia que, en esta ocasión, habían impactado su alma.

“Las decisiones que tomas y las acciones que le siguen, son el reflejo de lo que tú eres”.

¿Cuántas veces había seducido a Johnny para terminar en alguna pasional sesión de sexo, amor y desenfreno? ¿Cuántas veces se había desnudado intencionalmente quitándose su Gi con la falsa excusa de sentir calor para provocar a su rubio amado? ¿Cuántas veces bebiendo agua, había tenido la falsa torpeza de derramarla accidentalmente sobre sí mismo, dejándola escurrir por su cuerpo para causar el impacto de Johnny quien en situaciones así no le quitaba la vista un solo segundo de encima?

Cada una de las decisiones de seducirle, para luego ejecutar esas acciones habían sido realizadas para tentarle y terminar en una fogosa sesión de amor como las que tanto le gustaban, y habían reflejado su propia naturaleza, la naturaleza de su ser, en la que se había vuelto adicto al sexo

No podía esconderse de sí mismo, no podía seguir intentando evitar o luchar contra lo que sentía, con lo que era, porque lamentablemente Samurái Jack debía admitir que se había vuelto un pecador carnal, e irremediablemente Johnny Bravo era para el en todo sentido, su más grande debilidad.

Su piel bronceada, como si hubiera sido besada y adorada por el sol, sus hermosos ojos celestinos como profundos y ostentosos zafiros, sus labios pasionales y sus besos enloquecedores dignos de darle el título de mejor besador, sus manos habilidosas capaz de hacerle estremecer y enloquecer de placer, sus chistes ridículos y torpes capaces de hacerle reír de la forma más sonora, su preocupación, ingenuidad y dulzura capaces de derretir las capas más frías, serias y protegidas de su corazón, y la forma en que le cogía cuando tenían sexo desenfrenado o hacían el amor hasta conducirle al paraíso, haciéndole derramar en explosiones su semilla, todo en Johnny era una maravilla, y si en el mundo existieran más, Jack sabía que la sola existencia de Johnny podría ser considerada como tal.

Pues el samurái estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ese atolondrado e ingenuo rubio bobo, que desde que había caído en Aron, le había dado todo, en especial la paz que tanto añoró desde su interminable lucha para derrotar Aku, ¿Cómo podía no amarlo? ¿Cómo podía no desearlo? ¿Cómo podía evitar siquiera el desear sucumbir al deseo, ser su cautivo y prisionero si claramente Johnny tenía su corazón en sus manos?

Su cuerpo, su alma, su espíritu, sus labios, sus besos, sus gemidos, sus suspiros, sus sueños, todos ellos le pertenecían a Johnny, incluso sus partes íntimas eran solo de su dueño y Jack, en ese momento, sintió que derramaba lágrimas ¿por qué había evitado por tanto tiempo aceptar su naturaleza? ¿Y qué de malo había en ella? ¿Y qué si el deseo y la pasión agobiaban su cuerpo? ¿Qué si no podía controlar su insaciable libido? ¿Cuántos años había pasado combatiendo a ese maligno y monstruoso ser de Aku liberando a millones de inocentes de sus estranguladoras garras como para no permitirse él ahora ser en quien se había convertido?

Samurái Jack tenía todo el derecho a ser libre y a disfrutar de su cuerpo, y sentía que nada podía evitar, como le había dicho su padre, en su niñez, que sus decisiones y acciones le hubieran convertido en quien era ahora: un joven vigoroso, pasional y deseoso, por eso limpiando esas pequeñas lagrimas que se habían desbordados de sus oscuros, pero profundos y expresivos bellos ojos negros, no pudo más que aceptar, avergonzado, la verdad que tanto le había recalcado su otro ser.

\- Tienes razón, he estado cegado demasiado tiempo. Pero ahora puedo verlo. Yo, no puedo negar mi deseo por Johnny, no puedo resistirme a lo que siento.

Sentenció  Jack, con una firmeza tan clara e intensa, que si alguien le hubiera escuchado en ese momento, su corazón hubiera sido conmovido en cada célula, pues la firmeza, la convicción eran claras, y más aún su descubrimiento, había estado cegado, huir de su lujuria, de su desenfreno, de su locura, no era las respuesta para mantener en paz su alma, sino aceptar aquellos oscuros y libidinosos deseos y pensamientos como parte de sí mismo, ahora lo veía, ahora lo tenía claro y ahora que lo sabía, no podía más que darle la razón a su ser, tenía que aceptarlo y sucumbir a su deseo, pues la única forma de deshacerse de la tentación que le agobiaba, era caer y sumergirse hasta el cansancio, en ella.

\- Ahora lo comprendo, fui un tonto al haberme negado a aceptar la verdad que residía en mi alma. - Confesó Jack en aquel momento, y al escuchar esto, su otro ser, no pudo más que calmar su ira, su frustración, y sentirse, por primera vez, desde que había comenzado ese conflicto interno en Jack, tranquilo. Por fin su ser le había aceptado, había aceptado aquella oscuridad que representaba, y ahora podría descansar, y hacerse uno con él, por fin tendría paz, por eso, tan solo con una sonrisa, y diciéndole antes de marcharse a su corazón.

“No hay razón para temer lo que no puedes controlar”.

Fue lo último que pronunció la oscura entidad, para dejar, que esta vez, un decidido samurái Jack, hiciera lo que desde hace  50 semanas, se había negado a realizar. Sintiendo el calor de aquel ambiente, la desnudez de su propio cuerpo, y el recordar a su amado, inflamaron de amor su corazón, y por supuesto de deseo, su ahora ardiente y anhelante cuerpo, ahora era tiempo de olvidar los impedimentos, olvidar los obstáculos y dejarse llevar para por fin para saciar sus más tórridos deseos y su irrefrenable y obsceno apetito carnal  que le imploraba por masturbarse pensando en él…. Su amante, Johnny Bravo, el hombre que había dejado atrás y por el cual estaba dispuesto a comenzar a pecar…

Jack podía sentir el desenfreno envolverle cálidamente en un exquisito manto que se negaba a dejar su cuerpo, el deseo sexual comenzaba a inflamar lentamente su cuerpo en pequeños cosquilleos que recorrían, desde el dedo índice de su pie derecho hasta el último de sus cabellos negros.

Aquella sensación, aquel candor, aquella excitación que parecía dominar y tomar las riendas de su palpitante corazón, su respiración agitada, el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, su pecho subiendo y bajando con locura, y la adictiva sensación de querer satisfacer su perversión, dominaban su alma. Y Jack no podía controlarse, en ese momento, estaba poseído por su voraz apetito, y en su mente, la sexy imagen de Johnny desnudo luciendo toda su perfecta y viril gloria, aparecía para seducirle de manera electrizante haciendo que un torrente de pasión inflamara sus venas al punto de encender la llama ardiente de su corazón derretido ya por la lujuria.

\- Johnny - Pronunció Jack con una sensualidad tan pasional que hubiera podido, en ese mismo instante, derretir el frío del ambiente, pues la forma en que el samurái lo había expresado era casi gimiendo el nombre de su rubio en una forma, necesitada, y erótica, que solo parecían intensificar su ya descontrolado libido sexual.

\- Te deseo Johnny... - Dejó escapar el pelinegro de sus ahora humedecidos labios, pues en su estado, el pelinegro los había mordido, y se relamía los labios, al imaginar lo delicioso que sería lamer el cuerpo musculoso y cubierto de sudor de su amado, o bien secarle con su lengua después de este haber tomado un baño.

El samurái, quien continuaba recostado, afirmándose con una de las paredes de aquella cueva, con su mano derecha, comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones duros y erectos por la excitación que sentía, mientras que con su hábil mano izquierda comenzaba a acariciar su erecto miembro goteante de deliciosa leche, sin desafortunadamente, nadie que la pudiera probar a causa de la ausencia de su atractivo Johnny Bravo.

Y en ese momento, al ser consciente de cómo había comenzado  a tocar su cuerpo, Jack se sentía impuro ante el hecho de masturbarse pensando en su amado y atractivo rubio, pero ¿cómo podía evitar siquiera sentir aquel abrasador deseo que hacía combustionar todo su cuerpo?

¿Cómo podía evitar el intenso latir de su corazón enamorado palpitando, sin cesar, precipitado por la ansiedad de poder culminar aquel apetito carnal que le tenía prisionero? ¿Cómo podía evitar siquiera aquellas violentas imágenes que asaltaban su mente haciéndole recordar su cara extasiada cuando era follado duramente por Johnny en cuatro? ¿Cómo podía siquiera impedir, que esos recuerdos, le causaran semejante tormento cuando lo único que deseaba, en ese momento, era sentir el pene prominente de Johnny partiéndole sin descanso hasta hacerle gemir y agonizar delirando de éxtasis?

Jack no podía evitarlo, era joven, era vigoroso, y no era más que un joven enamorado de un atolondrado y particular muchacho de nombre Johnny. El corazón del joven guerrero, alguna vez solitario, ahora tenía dueño, y por lo mismo, podía sentir el enorme vacío que la ausencia del rubio le causaba y la esperanza de querer llenarlo incluso si eso significaba sucumbir de una forma impura al pecado masturbándose de aquella forma obscena, como lo hacía ahora, pensando en el atractivo rostro de Johnny y su musculoso cuerpo sudoroso, de adonis, completamente desnudo.

\- Johnny ansío tanto sentir tu cuerpo. - Expresó el samurái sonrojado, sintiendo el fervor consumir su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado febril para formar algún pensamiento coherente, que no fuera el imperioso afán de sentir el cuerpo de su amante poseyéndolo de una forma pecaminosamente salvaje…

Jack moría por sentir el miembro de Johnny en su interior, aquel pedazo de carne delicioso y prominente que le llevaba siempre al cielo en un clímax irreal, pues nada le hacía sentir más vivo que Johnny, y nadie le hacía sentir al mismo tiempo más en paz y en el paraíso que su rubio. Ciertamente Johnny se jactaba constantemente de ser perfecto, y aunque con sus pequeños defectos distaba mucho de serlo, Jack debía reconocer que Johnny en la cama era todo un semental y una casi deidad. Pues el rubio sabía dónde tocarle, donde lamerle, donde chuparle, donde acariciarle, donde besarle, para encenderle como un fosforo y hacerle volver furiosamente loco.

Jack no podía evitarlo, no podía hacer nada, el deseo le consumía, quería tocarse, quería llegar al clímax, pero trataba de luchar contra su propia conciencia: una imagen de sí mismo obsceno, depravado, pervertido, que le decía que sucumbiera al pecado, a la inmundicia y que como un animal primitivo se dejara llevar por sus obscenos bajos instintos, pero Jack se oponía en un debate mental en el que el otro Jack parecía ganar sobre su propia consciencia debilitada por el gozo que no le dejaba pensar y solo le hacía disparatar.

Mientras el samurái podía escuchar en el silencio de aquella cueva el propio sonido de sus descarados gemidos haciendo eco y retumbado, pero Jack no podía evitarlo, ni tampoco quería contenerlos, pues algo que le caracterizaba era ser vocal en sus sesiones de sexo, por eso dejaba escapar gemidos entre cortados mientras en ocasiones pronunciaba el nombre de su amante rubio.

El samurái tan solo se dejaba llevar exquisitamente por esas sensaciones deliciosas que recorrían como una corriente eléctrica su cuerpo, pues apretaba cada vez más duramente sus pezones retorciéndolos, pinchándolos jalándolos, imaginando que aquellos serían los dientes de Johnny juguetones con sus erectos capullos, mordiéndole, jalándole, pellizcándole en sus pezones que constituían una de sus tantas zonas erógenas, y sí, Jack podía ver perfectamente a su musculoso rubio, dejándose llevar por su abrumadora fantasía, que había creado a raíz de su ardiente libido.

Johnny le mordía los pezones, con sus dientes, causándole sensaciones de dolor al mismo tiempo en que hábilmente como un niño con una golosina, el rubio pasaba su lengua lamiéndolos hábilmente, y Jack tan solo se estremecía de placer al sentir esa caliente y húmeda traviesa y hábil maldadosa lengua jugando con ellos, mientras la mano de Johnny, que en realidad era su propia mano, pero en su fantasía era la del rubio masturbaba hábilmente su miembro goteante…

Y el pelinegro,  podía escuchar la voz excitante y sensual de Johnny, tentándole, dominándole, embriagándole del mas delicioso deseo: "así, papacito, gime para Johnny" "Oh cielos Jack, eres un exquisito chico samurái" "Vamos bonito, no dejes de gemir para Johnny" "Johnny quiere probar cada centímetro de ti" "Johnny te hará gozar de placer, papacito" Podía escuchar que Johnny le decía oh y Jack tan solo continuaba satisfaciéndose frenéticamente con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía torturando maldadosamente sus duros y adoloridos pezones, pero no podía parar…

La mano de Johnny se sentía tan deliciosa y su voz resonando en aquella cueva, su tono sensual, como si Johnny Bravo fuera una máquina de follar, le hacía delirar y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la voz de Johnny decir en su imaginación:

"Prepara tu sucio agujerito para mí, bonito, Johnny quiere contemplarte antes de metértelo todo" "¿Es esto lo que quieres, no papacito?", que Jack al imaginar a su amante rubio, enseñándole su apetecible pene carnoso, enfatizando su punto y diciéndole aquellas palabras tan condenadamente morbosas, se acomodó en aquella cueva recostándose y haciendo una especie de almohada envolviendo su atuendo típico, más algunas ramas para recostarse apropiadamente y exponer así su trasero, dejando ver su ano.

Ahora completamente cómodo, Jack condujo los dedos de su mano derecha a su boca para embetunarlos con su saliva minuciosamente uno por uno, y posteriormente a introducirse los dedos en el ano, abriendo y dilatando su entrada, imaginando que frente a él Johnny le observaba deleitado, y para Jack imaginar a Johnny ahí frente a él, observando en aquella forma tan perversa, abriendo sus piernas al máximo para exponer su culo por completo y permitirle ver su enorme ano para introducirse los dedos y auto follarse era tan vergonzoso, pero a la vez, tan perverso y candente que el samurái no podía más que insertar y sacar sus dedos humedecidos con su saliva sintiendo el placer al sentirlos masajeando aquella zona, y el imaginar a Johnny con aquel rostro maravillado, le hacía delirar de placer, y la vista que el samurái ofrecía era simplemente deliciosa:

Jack con sus piernas abiertas a más no poder, exponiendo su culo en su totalidad, su rostro luminosamente sonrojado, sus mejillas absolutamente rojas, su rostro bañado en sudor su cabello suelto cayendo hermosamente húmedo en una cascada, su ano dilatándose, abriéndose y cerrándose automáticamente, oh que hermosa vista constituía Samurái Jack.

El samurái se veía tan follable que si alguna persona o bestia hubieran entrado a esa cueva, en algún momento, indudablemente se le habrían abalanzado para penetrarle y reventarle el culo, pues en ese momento, Jack parecía haberse convertido en el pecado original ante semejante depravación total que exhibía, más aún cuando dejándose llevar por ese inextinguible fervor del deseo que le consumía, sintiendo que sus dedos eran insuficientes para satisfacer sus particulares apetitos sexuales, e imaginando cuanto anhelaría sentir el pene de Johnny clavado en su ano llevándole al éxtasis, intentó en su delirio, buscar algo que pudiera introducir en su ano, pero en aquella cueva sus posibilidades eran mínimas…

Una rama sucia posiblemente no solo le dañaría el conducto anal con sus astillas y suciedad, una roca podría ser filosa, y de todos modos sería mala opción, ya que a su alrededor, no había nada más que una cueva con algunas hojas, ramas, rocas, pero cuando intentó tantear el suelo y divisar con sus ojos entre cerrados, producto del intenso deseo sexual que experimentaba, sin desear perderse de su imaginación ardiente, la vio, su espada ancestral, ahí a unos cuantos centímetros de él, y sin pensarlo un solo segundo, hizo lo primero que en su estado extasiado y delirante, poseso por esa lujuria exuberante, se le ocurrió…

Hábilmente, sin cortarse, tomó su espada por el largo mango y simplemente se lo insertó, dejándose llevar por su imaginación, sintiendo como aquella gruesa dura y larga empuñadura era el miembro de Johnny, que ahora le penetraba para hacerle gozar de placer, y Jack la mentía y sacaba tan rápida y furiosamente que podía sentir como su miembro erecto parecía explotar como una bomba de tiempo en cualquier momento, aquella escena era tan perversamente sucia que no había palabras para describirla, más que imaginar al alguna vez tímido samurái Jack ahora convertido en todo un drapeado sexual, una fiera follándose con su agradada espada, ignorando por completo que constituía un tesoro de sus ancestros, solo por dejarse llevar e imaginarse que era el miembro de su amado, el único que le hacía perder la cordura de semejante forma.

"Dime lindo papacito, ¿te gusta sentir el grueso pene de Johnny, violando tu lindo culito?" Le preguntaba sensual y malvadamente Johnny, con una voz tan cargada de lascivia  que el cuerpo de Jack parecía quemarse instantemente, por completo, y el pelinegro no podía más que responderle a su amado con el mismo deseo.

"Ahh Johnny, me encanta sentirlo, partiéndome". Gemía Jack, dejándose llevar por su imaginación y ese atractivo y sensual Johnny Bravo que pronunciaba obscenidades, Johnny le penetraba de una forma brutal, con su duro y largo miembro, pues la empuñadura de la espada sagrada era lo suficientemente larga, gruesa y dura para que en su imaginación el samurái la sintiera como si fuera el miembro de su amado, aunque por supuesto, esto distaba mucho de ello.

y Jack, Jack no podía controlarse, su corazón latía con una fuerza voraz, tan voraz como su apetito por sentir aquel miembro abriéndole las puertas del cielo para morir de un potente orgasmo y hacerle descansar en paz, por eso el samurái se penetraba violentamente con una rapidez demencial, Jack no podría durar más, el sudor de su cuerpo le tenía empapado entero, el golpeteo de su corazón tan desquiciado como su ávida imaginación en descontrol, su respiración agitada que parecía demostrar que se ahogaría en cualquier momento, sus ojos entrecerrados reflejando el trance en el que se encontraba, sus mejillas rojas y ardientes como si con el simple hecho de tocarlas ardieran como lava, Jack no podía controlarlo, su pene erguido parecía que haría erupción en cualquier momento, pues su blanquecino pre-semen traslucido goteaba y goteaba como si fuera una interminable fuente.

Y cuando escuchó en su fantasía a su amado decir. "Mójate entero para mí, papacito" "Quiero verte correrte" "Báñame con tu semen, Jack”, pronunciando con una sensualidad desquiciante cada palabra, Jack no pudo controlarse. Aquella agonía era demasiada, demasiada, y sentía incluso que podría llorar, ¿oh cómo había podido caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan sucio? ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido en semejante pervertido enloquecido por un hombre aunque fuera este tan divino como Johnny Bravo?

Jack no lo sabía, tan solo sentía, que las palabras de Johnny como un disparo hicieron a su cuerpo reaccionar de inmediato y sin poder controlarse, el pene de Jack ya no pudo soportar más y derramó su leche desparramándola completamente, y Jack oh el samurái tan solo podía ver en su ficción el rostro de Johnny entre sus piernas a una distancia prudente bañado en su leche, mientras que con sus dedos limpiaba los residuos y los lamía, mientras Jack intentaba recuperar el aliento, en bocanadas de aire que parecían ser insuficientes,  y mientras su miembro comenzaba a ponerse flácido, al haber expulsado el semen acumulado y liberar la sangre que hasta hace poco había estado fluyendo en él sin descanso.

Sin embargo, Jack no podía olvidar del el rostro de Johnny quien en su imaginación, aún le miraba con tanto deseo que oh el corazón de Jack parecía detenerse, en ese mismo momento, en especial, cuando escuchó como su amante rubio en un tono lujurioso que le hizo estremecer incluso en su estado post orgásmico le dijo por última vez:

"Mójame lindo papacito, Johnny quiere sentirlo todo de ti" y Jack, Jack no supo cómo ni en qué momento ni que sucedió, qué pasó, o cómo fue posible, pero Jack al estremecerse, al escuchar a Johnny pidiéndole que le mojara, su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente y sin poder anticiparlo, Jack sintió como comenzaba a orinarse, y cerró sus ojos y sintió lagrimas derramarse también de ellos, al tiempo en que su corazón latía violentamente, mientras su orina fluía y su amante rubio solo sonreía y Jack no podía creer lo que había hecho, y se sentía tan profundamente avergonzado, pero tan jodidamente satisfecho, sabía que había perdido la cordura, sabía que había aceptado, que ya no había vuelta atrás para él y al recordar las últimas palabras de su oscuro ser :

"No hay razón para temer lo que no puedes controlar" Jack supo, que sentirse avergonzado por la incapacidad de controlar sus fluidos corporales, no le serviría de nada, pues lo había hecho en el calor de la pasión y la demencial excitación que se había apoderado de él y ahora que sabía que su amor y deseo por Johnny no tenían límite alguno, y que por ese hombre ese atolondrado y terco rubio bobo que le hacía reír y sacar las más sonoras carcajadas, Jack haría y entregaría todo, sin permitirse que la culpa le invadiera nuevamente…

Pues demasiados años había sufrido intentando derrotar al maligno monstruo de Aku, quien le había quitado numerosos años de su vida, pero eso era parte del pasado ahora, Jack sabía que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de aquella lujuria que parecía dominar cada uno de sus sentidos al punto de volverse insano y casi sin cordura, pero Jack ya la había aceptado, aquella lujuria de amor era parte de su ser, y era tiempo ya de volver con su amado Johnny Bravo y demostrarle que incluso si seguía siendo el Jack que amaba, aun a veces tímido y cortés, en la cama, ya no se guardaría absolutamente nada, y por lo mismo, prepararía una sorpresa para quien se había convertido en el amor de su vida y por quién liberaría su lujuria de amor desmedida.

**_Continuará..._ **


	3. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Todas las imágenes de este capítulo son propiedad exclusiva de la autora c2ndy2c1d de Tumblr: http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com*

Era una nueva mañana en Ciudad Aron, y en un lugar en particular, un muchacho conocido con el nombre de Johnny Bravo, se encontraba completamente hipnotizado al observar la sensual y curvilínea figura de la sexy mamacita que tenía frente a sus ojos.   

\- ¡Wow Mamacita! - Expresó sorprendido Johnny, al ver la figura de aquella hermosa chica, que parecía alejarse de su alcance con cada segundo que transcurría, pues la chica no solo poseía una figura maravillosa digna de una diosa egipcia, sino que también portaba un sensual vestido negro abierto en la espalda que terminaba justo en la curvatura de su perfecto y redondeado trasero, y Johnny inevitablemente, al ver semejante silueta se había dejado llevar por aquella atracción que sintió ante semejante vista. Por lo mismo, sin siquiera titubear se abalanzó contra la chica y sosteniéndola hábilmente con su mano derecha de la cintura, sorprendiéndola, flexionó su brazo izquierdo haciendo que instantáneamente la manga de su camisa se arremangara para dejar ver unos perfectos bíceps, dignos de admirar, y envidiar, y Johnny pronunció:

\- Hola linda mamacita, no pude evitar notar que te veías un poco sola allí. ¿Qué te parece si te hago compañía con mis amigos aquí? - Preguntó Johnny mostrando sus amigos bíceps a la chica, quien tan solo le miró sorprendida, para demostrar su rostro y expresarle:

\- Tu compañía es muy apreciada, Johnny. - Expresó aquella dama, muy sensualmente para la sorpresa del rubio quien no pudo más que sorprendido, y sobresaltándose pronunciar…

¡¡¡¡¿JACK?!!!!

Porque efectivamente, la chica de la despampanante figura, era nada más ni menos que Jack, quien lucía simplemente arrebatador con ese sensual vestido negro que encajaba perfectamente en su pecho, en su cintura y su cuerpo, además de unos largos guantes negros que cubrían sus manos, y las botas largas que llevaba puestas, hacían además lucir a sus piernas torneadas simplemente más sensuales. El samurái, sin perder tiempo, estiró su mano derecha para acariciar cariñosamente el rostro de Johnny y expresarle muy incitantemente:  

\- ¿Me acompañarías, quizás a tu cama? - Expresó directo y sensualmente Jack, a un estupefacto Johnny, que no podía dejar de mirar un solo segundo la sensual apariencia de Jack, pues incluso su cabello había sido estilizado, al verle, Johnny tragó duro y no pudo más que tartamudear diciéndole:

\- Bueno yo... ummm… t… tengo q… que - Johnny no podía pronunciar palabras, el calor que exudaba del cuerpo de Jack, parecía consumirle, más aun su aroma, y la belleza de Jack, usando semejantes sensuales prendas, le aturdía de manera extrema. Por eso no pudo más que responder.

-S..sí.. - Expresó Johnny, totalmente sonrojado, no entendía porque Jack vestía semejantes prendas, aquello era simplemente sorprendente y de todas las prendas que Jack había usado para él, jamás le había visto usar semejante atuendo, ni mucho menos había visto a su sexy papacito tan increíblemente atrevido, y al escuchar su respuesta Jack atinó a decir:

\- Me alegra oírlo, pero primero... – Expresó Jack cautivante, y Johnny no pudo más que tragar duro, al sentir como la mano izquierda de Jack le rozaba la entrepierna, pero  justo en ese momento cuando su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a la arrebatadora sensualidad de ese travieso y osado samurái Jack, que comenzaba a tocarle con total descaro...

\- ¡¡¡¡TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE CARIÑO!!!! - Le gritó Jack fuertemente a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, y en ese preciso momento, el rubio que dormía plácidamente en su cama, abrigado por el calor de las frazadas que le permitían soportar el frío de aquel nuevo día, despertó sobresaltado  al escuchar aquel grito que solo pudo identificar como la voz de su madre que le decía:

"Los panqueques están casi listos cariño".

Johnny, no podía creerlo, había estado soñando con su hermoso papacito Jack, y justo cuando su sueño se ponía ardiente, su madre le había despertado solo para sentir como parecía estar a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal, además de despertar con una prominente erección que definitivamente le harían necesitar una ducha bastante fría, pues Johnny debía desayunar para comenzar a trabajar, porque sí, en ese tiempo  que había pasado, desde aquella vez, en que Carl le había pedido cortar su cabello, Johnny Bravo era nada más ni nada menos el peluquero más reconocido de Ciudad Aron.

Por lo mismo, con la ayuda de su madre, Carl, Pops y Suzy, había instalado una peluquería en su propia casa, y gracias a ello, no solo había ganado bastante dinero, sino que además, el tener ese oficio, le había permitido sentir menos, aunque todavía, de manera dolorosa, la ausencia de su sexy papacito Jack, con el que había estado soñado, hasta ese momento.

\- Oh cielos Jack, si tan solo volvieras pronto a casa con Johnny… - Lamentó el rubio, sintiendo como la que había sido su excitación matutina, parecía desaparecer, al recordar el hermoso rostro y la despampanante figura de su sexy chico bonito con ese interesante sueño que había tenido.

Johnny sentía que su corazón se rompería, la ausencia de Jack, se sentía como si una cuchilla estuviera constantemente clavada en su corazón, causándole una permanente herida. Y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, el devoto rubio seguía amando al samurái con el mismo amor que guardaba en su alma desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por ese chico que era su maravilloso pimpollo.

Por eso, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se vislumbraban en sus ojos, Johnny decidió levantarse, para desayunar, ducharse y comenzar con un nuevo día de trabajo, deseando en su alma, que su cariñito Jack volviera pronto, pues cuando regresara Johnny Bravo le preguntaría y entregaría algo, que deseaba hicieran a su chico permanecer por siempre a su lado.

\- Cielos Jack… Johnny te extraña tanto, vuelve pronto, Johnny siente que su corazón se romperá… - Expresó entristecido Johnny, y el verle así tan desanimado, sin su usual confianza y alegría típicas, y el escucharle con la voz tan quebrada y apagada, ciertamente eran una vista dolorosa, pues el Johnny usual, enérgico, optimista, confiado de siempre parecía haberse esfumado, incluso si ya había recuperado su clásica musculatura…  Sin embargo, ajeno al conocimiento de Johnny, aquel samurái por el que tanto rogaba muy pronto aparecería para devolverle su usual vitalidad y alegría.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La tarde ahora transcurría calmadamente en ese día en ciudad Aron, y en un particular lugar conocido como la Mansión Bravo, se escuchaba resonar una alegre y pegajosa, simpática y encantadora melodía:

\-   _Si eres guapo y lindo como yo, di que sí. Si eres guapo y lindo como yo, di que sí.  Si eres guapo y lindo como yo, sólo tienes que decir que bonito eres tú._ Se escuchaba cantar alegremente a nada más ni nada menos que el joven conocido como Bravo, Johnny Bravo. Pues a esa hora, el rubio se encontraba en la peluquería instalada en su casa, atendiendo a una de sus tantas clientas, con la particular de que aquella era nueva.

Johnny sostenía concentrado un peine con su mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que con la derecha hacía cortes precisos y hábiles en el cabello de esa bella y exuberante mamacita pelinegra que gustosa, disfrutaba del cuidado que ese increíblemente atractivo y guapo hombre conocido como el mejor peluquero de la ciudad le daba a su cabello, y al finalizar el trabajo en ella, la chica no pudo más que sentirse como la mayoría de clientes de Johnny: satisfecha, pues una vez más, las hábiles manos milagrosas de Johnny habían realizado un verdadero trabajo digno de haber sido incluido en la lista para que Johnny obtuviera un reconocimiento ciudadano, pues indudablemente desde que Johnny había decidido desarrollarse en ese oficio toda ciudad Aron había sido favorecida por sus dotadas manos, y la chica encantada, no pudo más que extasiada, aprovechar sus remarcables atributos que consistían en sus voluptuosas curvas con senos grandes, notorias caderas anchas, y un trasero firme y elevado.

\- Dígame Señor mmm Bravo, Johnny Bravo, ¿aceptaría además de dinero, una forma mucho más íntima de pago? - Expresó súbitamente la belleza pelinegra al levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada al ser atendida por Johnny, con un tono de voz excesivamente insinuante acercándose peligrosamente al espacio personal de Johnny, mientras la muchacha posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del rubio, acariciándola para enfatizar su evidente punto.

Johnny al escuchar la cautivante e insinuante voz, de aquella deslumbrante y divina mamacita como una venus de milo,  no pudo más que sentir como su corazón golpeteaba nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo en que sus orejas se ponían rojas y sus manos sudorosas, al percibir en su rostro la cálida mano de la nena que acariciaba reiteradamente su mejilla izquierda, pues si bien había atendido a numerosas clientas y clientes de diferentes edades, jamás pensó que una linda pollita como esa, pudiera hacerle semejante proposición indecorosa, por eso se había sorprendido al instante, pues si bien era cierto que desde que estaba con su lindo papacito Jack numerosas chicas habían intentado ligar con él, jamás alguna había tratado de establecer semejante tipo de contacto íntimo como aquella, que en ese preciso y crucial segundo, con su mano izquierda comenzaba a deslizar muy peligrosamente su mano descendiendo hasta llegar a…

\- ¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! – Soltó súbitamente el musculoso rubio, cuando sintió en ese preciso segundo, como su corazón parecía detenerse para dar un potente sobresalto, al sentir a ese lindo pimpollo, posar su mano izquierda descaradamente en su entrepierna, para rozar hábilmente su miembro, causándole una agonía de muerte, y haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara al instante, retrocediendo en autodefensa unos cuantos pasos para mantener una distancia prudente con aquella atrevida nena.

\- ¡¡¡Oh cielos!!! ¡Por todos los dioses! Linda mamacita J-Jhonny solo acepta d-d-dinero en en effff… efectivo.

Expresó consternado Johnny, tartamudeando absolutamente nervioso e intentado suplicarle a su corazón que cesara su intenso golpeteo, mientras haciendo uso de todo su poder interno, le exigía a su miembro que no despertara por tan maliciosa caricia, mientras pedía que la chica entendiera, con esas simples palabras, que él no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en su pecaminosa oferta.

Después de todo Johnny Bravo podía ser muchas cosas, torpe, atolondrado, narcisista, presumido, etc, pero también era cariñoso, romántico, sensual y en especial absolutamente leal y devoto, por su ausente chico número 1. Por lo mismo, y por ese ferviente amor que sentía por su amado Samurái Jack, debía dejarle en claro a esa linda pollita, que él no quería tener nada que ver con nadie que no fuera su lindo chico bonito Jack.

No obstante, aquella atractiva muchacha, habiendo notado el impacto que habían tenido sus toques y también sus palabras continuó insistiendo, prácticamente acosando a un muy perturbado e inusualmente tímido Johnny Bravo, pues recordemos que probablemente el viejo Johnny de antaño como un poseso, hubiera caído víctima de la irresistible seducción y hechizo de aquella exótica belleza, pero el Johnny de ahora, estaba absolutamente loco de amor por el oriental samurái que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había adueñado de su ahora cerrado y reservado corazón para su único amor, razón por la cual, no podía más que actuar tímidamente con esa osada chica.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Señor Bravo, el dinero no es problema, pero me encantaría poder darle, por sus excelente servicios, una propina extra. - Expresó provocativamente relamiéndose los labios aquella sensual chica, quien para la desgracia de Johnny, se acercó a él colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, permitiéndole ante la cercanía, ver claramente sus senos redondos y su _brassiere_ de encaje rojo a través de su prominente escote, pues la muchacha al parecer oriental al igual que su Jackie, vestía un kimono con la particularidad de que éste era de un intenso y pasional rojo del mismo color que la parte superior de su ropa interior.

Por ello, Johnny tragó duro, al intentar evitar, imaginar qué tipo de sensual lencería, se encontraría oculta, mucho más abajo, de la delgada tela que era ese ceñido vestido que utilizaba esa mamacita.

Sin embargo, fallando miserablemente, Johnny se sonrojó al instante, y sintió como le era inevitable sentirse embobado, amaba a su lindo papacito Jack, oh por todos los dioses, Jack era prácticamente su vida. Desde que le había conocido, era su universo, su sol, la alegría más infinita que podía existir en su corazón, pero Jack le había abandonado ya desde hace tanto tiempo, que sentía que parecía que olvidaría el calor de su cuerpo, la belleza de su deslumbrante sonrisa, el magnetismo de sus hechizantes ojos negros profundos, el dulzor de sus fogosos besos, y la callosidad de sus manos al acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Por esa razón, como en auto piloto, no pudo resistirse a rodear con sus manos la estrecha cintura de esa mamacita, sintiendo lo bien que se sentía al acoplarse insólitamente con su cuerpo, era como si la figura de esa hermosa pollita, hubiera sido hecha por la divina creación para amoldarse con su fornido cuerpo, y cuando la chica le mencionó:

\- Acepta mi oferta Johnny, te garantizo que quedarás completamente satisfecho. - Le susurró, la muchacha, seductora y suciamente al oído derecho, lamiendo libidinosamente la oreja de Johnny, y Johnny al sentir aquella lengua traviesa e imprevista, sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudía en shocks su cuerpo, con una poderosa potencia.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Mamacita! ¡Es una locura! - Atinó apenas a decir Johnny, comenzando a sentir el embriagante y dulce perfume a rosas de esa muñeca, el calor emanar de su cuerpo atrapándole y envolviéndole en una pegajosa telaraña como si hubiera sido atrapado por una viuda negra, Johnny intentaba liberarse, pero aquella red parecía contenerle, firmemente.

El rubio tragó duro, esa nena, era simplemente toda una Afrodita, con brillantes y sedosos cabellos largos, tan largos como los de su Jackie, con sensuales incitantes pecaminosos labios como los de su novio, y con unos ojos negros tan grandes y profundos como los de su lindo chico maravilloso, ¿y si por un segundo probaba esos tentadores labios e imaginaba entonces que besaba a su lindo papacito Jackie?

Pensó por un momento el rubio, dejándose envolver por esa sucia y maligna tentación, que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, haciéndole caer en aquella peligrosa y pegajosa inevitable red, en especial, cuando aquella sensual y venenosa muchacha tan peligrosa como una ponzoñosa araña, expresó: 

\- Eso es Johnny, una locura, hagamos una locura entre ambos, bésame Johnny. - Sentenció la muchacha, llevando sus manos a la espalda para abrir rápidamente el cierre de su vestido similar a un kimono y dejarlo caer al suelo, para mostrar su perfecta silueta y la lujuriosa y pecaminosa lencería de encaje rojo que llevaba puesta, al mismo tiempo en que sin titubear se lanzó directo a la boca de Johnny acercándose segundo a segundo para darle un beso, y evitar que pronunciara palabra alguna.

Johnny por su parte, incapaz de poder decir algo, estupefacto de ver a esa obscena mamacita semidesnuda frente a sus ojos, se dejó llevar por el momento, por la belleza, por el candor, por la tentación, por el deseo, por el anhelo de un contacto humano, de una caricia, de una intimidad como la que había tenido con su chico bonito, y cerró los ojos esperando a que esos labios se posaran sobre los suyos, mientras de manera ajena a su vista, la chica sonreía maliciosamente, pensando:

"Nada como usar mi belleza y encantos para tener a este guapo y estúpido rubio a mis pies, para ser atendida por el mejor peluquero de Ciudad Aron, de forma gratuita al usarlo" - Pensó la chica, macabramente también cerrando los ojos, mientras cada vez, acercaba más próximamente sus labios a los del rubio.

Los labios de la chica estaban a escasos segundos de posarse sobre lo de Johnny, Johnny sentía su corazón latiendo a un millón por hora, golpeando y golpeando como si estuviera participando en una carrera de autos, y justo cuando recién se estaban posando sobre los suyos...

"Johnny" - Escuchó de pronto el rubio, súbitamente, en aquella voz que hubiera distinguido incluso si afuera  hubiera un ruido extremo en caso de haber estado lloviendo a cantaros, relampagueando, tronando o el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, pues pudo escuchar perfectamente esa voz, esa voz inconfundible, la voz de su amado, aquella voz educada, dulce, tan profunda y sonora, que como en una plegaria, en una serenata, parecía cantar su nombre con pronunciarlo, ya que Johnny escuchó tan perfectamente la voz de su hermoso chico bonito, que se imaginó su perfecto y angelical divino rostro, y abriendo los ojos de golpe, desvió su rostro evitando el beso, causando al instante el desconcierto de la pelinegra quien al sentir el rechazo de Johnny le interrogó de inmediato:

\- ¿Johnny? - Increpó la chica confundida, al no entender porque el rubio había esquivado el beso, pero escuchar el tono de voz sepulcralmente serio del rubio, y su expresión gestual con las cejas fruncidas, bastaron para entender claramente lo que Johnny estaba pensando:

-  Mira muñeca, me encantan las chicas con bonitos atuendos, pero sólo amo a mi lindo papacito, y el corazón de Johnny le pertenece solo a él, mi chico numero 1 ¿entiendes, pollita? - Expresó seria y firmemente Johnny, recogiendo de forma perfecta el vestido de la chica que había quedado a su pies, de tal modo que subiéndolo por su cuerpo, logró tapar a la chica, quien al sentirse asquerosamente rechazada y en shock, no pudo más que ponérselo de inmediato, incapaz de poder creer que un hombre la hubiera rechazado a ELLA, a ELLA que era deseada y codiciada por tantos hombres. Por lo mismo, estupefacta de que su plan para tener al mejor peluquero de Ciudad Aron a sus pies como un perro faldero hubiera fracasado, solo atinó a decir:

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la nena, mirando a Johnny, pues incluso si antes se había topado con chicos guapos y gays como Johnny, inclusos ellos habían caído a sus pies y a sus peligrosos y tóxicos encantos. No obstante, la respuesta de Johnny le sorprendió:

\- Una chica linda como tú, necesita que la enamoren, y este muñeco ya tiene a su enamorado, así que hazle un favor a Johnny y lárgate. - Sentenció claramente el rubio, haciendo que la chica sintiera una punzada en su corazón, pues el rubio tenía razón, siempre había deseado que alguien la enamorara lo suficiente para esforzarse por conquistarla, y no simplemente flirteara con ella por su codiciada belleza, pero lo que más le dolió, era saber que el mejor peluquero de la ciudad la vetaba de aquel salón. Peor aún, cuando el Bravo agregó.

\-  Y sobre el corte,  considéralo como un regalo de despedida de Johnny Bravo para que nunca aparezcas frente a mi vista. -  Aclaró por si las dudas Johnny, en esta ocasión pasando de largo de la chica, para disponerse a ignorarla ordenando el salón comenzando por barrer los restos de cabellos sobrantes, que habían caído al suelo, y al comprender aquello la chica simplemente se largó sin más.

Mientras tanto Johnny fingía barrer los cabellos del suelo, pues como podía, llevándose una mano al pecho intentó calmar los erráticos y potentes latidos de su corazón frenético. Sintiendo un fuerte dolor atravesarle el corazón, pues nunca jamás imaginó que de tantos rechazos sufridos por numerosas chicas, alguna vez le tocaría rechazar a una sexy y divina mamacita como aquella, pero había valido el mal rato, pues ni todas las mamacitas más bellas del universo podían siquiera competir contra la particular belleza de su sexy papacito sensual Jack, y el único al que amaría por siempre hasta el final.

 Y Johnny al recordarlo, al evocarlo, al sentir una vez más aquella intensa y horripilante soledad atravesarle como una flecha golpeando perfectamente su blanco, que en este caso era su corazón adolorido, por la ausencia de su amado, sintió como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, e incapaz de poder contenerlas no pudo más que expresar a la supuesta nada de aquel salón, lo que en ese momento sentía, carcomiendo su alma, con un hambre voraz:

\- Jack, papacito, te extraño tanto, Johnny siempre te amará, pero vuelve pronto, no creo que pueda aguantar tu ausencia más... -  Expresó acongojado Johnny, con esa voz triste que solía usar cargada de nostalgia y añoranza, cuando se despedía de su madre al saber que se iría por un largo tiempo, como lo había hecho en ese día, con la particularidad de que ahora, especialmente, la empleaba para expresar el dolor sofocante que le causaba la ausencia de aquel ser que era su alma gemela y por quien su corazón, cuerpo, espíritu y alma sufrían con brutalidad extrema...

Y Johnny sufría, sin saber, que a unos cuantos metros de él, el hermoso pelinegro conocido como Samurái Jack, se encontraba en un estado de tristeza similar, pues efectivamente aquel día Jack había arribado una vez más a Ciudad Aron, sintiendo en su alma el peso de haber abandonado aquella ciudad que constituía desde hace tiempo su hogar…

Jack había regresado hacía unas pocas horas, sin embargo, antes de arribar a la mansión Bravo, había decidido hacer unas cuantas compras, para sorprender a su amado, pero cuando llegó a la casa de Johnny grande fue sorpresa al observar un enorme cartel que decía: “Peluquería Bravoman”, y al abrir la puerta para disponerse a gritar el nombre de su amado y saludarlo, se dio cuenta que nada era como lo recordaba, de alguna forma la casa había sido remodelada para incluir algo llamado "peluquería" que jamás había escuchado, y ahí a tan solo unos cuantos metros de él, Johnny, su Johnny, su novio, su amor, y el hombre por el cual había aceptado su oscuro y sucio pecaminoso lado lujurioso, y la oscuridad que ahora residía como un mismo ente dentro de su interior.

No obstante, grande fue la sorpresa de Jack, al impactarse al presenciar cómo una atractiva señorita, de particular belleza, intentaba seducir descaradamente a Johnny.

Cuando Jack, escuchó a aquella joven, insinuarse a Johnny sugiriendo claramente su cuerpo como una forma de pago por los "servicios" de Johnny, que podía interpretarlos relacionados con aquel extraño salón con asientos, espejos, tijeras, navajas y peines, el samurái sintió cómo una fuerte pedrada golpeaba duramente su corazón, impactándolo, pues jamás imagino que una doncella como aquella, fuera capaz de semejante atrevimiento con un hombre comprometido como lo era su Johnny.

En especial, al ver como Johnny parecía consternado, por aquella sugerencia que esa atrevida doncella le proponía, pero cuando el joven samurái vio cómo aquella chica se quitaba su kimono rojo en frente del mismo Johnny quedando semidesnuda, y exhibiendo su perfecto cuerpo de numerosas curvas, prominentes senos y redondeado trasero, usando sensuales ropas femeninas satinadas de encaje como las que él mismo había usado en "ocasiones especiales" para complacer a su amado, sintió como palidecida al instante, al notar que Johnny no podía quitarle un solo ojo de encima, recorriendo con una mirada lasciva su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como si con aquella mirada, pudiera saborear el deleite de ver a esa chica que no era él, usando semejantes prendas que había vestido para él en sus sesiones de amor más pasionales.

Por ello, la escena le había impactado, ¿tan prolongada había sido su ausencia para que su amado rubio, consideraba la idea de posar sus ojos en aquel tipo de "sexys mamacitas" que solían cautivar a Johnny? ¿Tanto había descuidado a su amante que ahora Johnny sucumbía a la tentación de cualquier cuerpo femenino que se le ofreciera en bandeja? ¿Tanto era el deleite de su amado por contemplar aquellas prendas en el cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo de una doncella, que sería capaz de sucumbir y engañarle, además de su propia estupidez de haberle abandonado por no aceptar aquella parte que ahora residía en él?

Jack sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse, y como su alma parecía romperse, pues le era imposible aceptar que Johnny pudiera serle infiel engañándole, ¿pero acaso no había sido él mismo infiel, al haber sucumbido al sucio pecado de la masturbación, profanado su cuerpo deshonrado su espada sagrada al usarla como instrumento de placer, para satisfacer sus sucios apetitos carnales en los que, el Johnny de su imaginación, que no era su amado le había tomado?

¿Acaso ese vil y sucio acto no constituía un pecado y una traición? Se preguntaba a sí mismo Jack, sintiendo como las lágrimas se resbalaban con libertad, descendiendo, por su rostro al saber que él, había ocasionado que su amado buscara confort en los brazos de otra…

Jack podía sentir la culpa rasgando su alma de manera dolorosa, como si fuera atravesada por una mortal guadaña, más aún cuando observó cómo Johnny no podía dejar de mirar a la muchacha embobado, pues incluso portando sus gafas oscuras, su rostro lo expresaba todo, y cuando el rubio deslizó la yema de sus dedos, palpando la piel de la doncella al tocar sutilmente sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura y luego sus glúteos, Jack sintió que su corazón explotaría, haciéndose añicos…

¿Tan pronto su amante le había encontrado un remplazo? Jack no quería asimilarlo, no podía aceptarlo le dolía, había sido un maldito tonto, si no se hubiera marchado, si no hubiera temido a aquellos demonios que yacían en su corazón ocultos, si tan solo hubiera aceptado aquello innegable: que por Johnny entregaría todo, jamás las cosas habrían llegado a ese punto, peor aun cuando contempló a la chica abalanzarse para besar los labios del hombre, con cuyos labios, él mismo, en tantas ocasiones se había deleitado, pero que ahora ofrecía a una misteriosa muchacha, sensual, que se le entregaba sin reparos.

\- Johnny… - Susurró tan suavemente Jack, que parecía como si hubiera sido el arrullo del viento calándose por entre los árboles.

Jack para ese entonces, ya no podía refrenar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos en tristes caudales, no podía culpar a Johnny de serle infiel, pues indirectamente él con su prolongada ausencia, había sido el causante de tan desolador desenlace, además ¿cómo podría siquiera competir con semejante curvilínea belleza? Jack siempre había sabido que el jamás sería una chica, incluso si Johnny dijera amarle, carecía de aquellos dotes que solo una mujer poseía, y aunque de cierto modo, había intentado suplir aquello, aceptando vestir las femeninas ropas que su amante le solicitaba en sus sensuales juegos eróticos, y que además, también disfrutaba, sabía que en el fondo jamás podría competir con doncellas reales. 

Por lo mismo, no pudo más que sentirse derrotado, mientras su dolido corazón sufría en una silenciosa agonía, y Jack lucía miserable, triste y desolado con la cabeza gacha, con su larga barba empapada también por sus lágrimas y sus enmarañados cabellos completamente revueltos, mientras permeancía oculto tras la puerta de la entrada de la peluquería Bravo, oculto de la vista de su eterno amado.

Jack, quiso poder ignorar todo, pretender que jamás había entrado a aquel salón, ni mucho menos había contemplado tan horrible escena. No obstante, no podía, su curiosidad era grande, y por ello, levantando la cabeza, oculto entre la puerta entre abierta que el mismo había abierto, dirigió su mirada a Johnny, que con los ojos cerrados esperaba expectante el beso de la muchacha, solo para sorprenderme insólitamente de cómo en un simple pestañeo, todo cambiaba drásticamente y Johnny, su amado, su hombre desviaba el rostro esquivando aquel beso, solo para recriminarle a la muchacha su osadía, y decirle que su corazón ya poseía dueño, que amaba a su chico bonito número 1, que no era más que él mismo, Samurái Jack, y que se largara de su vista para no aparecer frente a él, nunca más.

Jack no podría creerlo, estaba atónito, aquella expresión, jamás había adornado antes el rostro de Johnny, su corazón aun dolía, pero ahora no era sádicamente apuñalado por el dolor, la traición y tristeza que le habían embargado minutos antes, sino que ahora era arrullado por una cálida y reconfortante sensación, que solo podría identificar como puro y renovado amor.

La lealtad y devoción de Johnny por él le hacían enmudecer y acallar, y era tan intenso, y tan hermoso y puro, que el amor infranqueable de Johnny, le hacía llorar tal cual continuaba haciéndolo, hasta ese momento, sin cesar.

En todos los años de su vida, el hermoso chico samurái, jamás pensó que las diosas; compasivas deidades, le bendijeran con ese maravilloso hombre que era Johnny bravo, ya que Jack se sentía honrado, pues tenía la fortuna de ser el objeto de amor de aquel que considera su propio rey, Johnny Bravo, el hombre que gobernaba su corazón y todo su ser.

Y al darse cuenta, de cuan tonto había sido al haber dudado de su amado, y sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado y arrepentido de haber llegado a conclusiones precipitadas sin sentido, al escuchar a Johnny pronunciar:

“Jack, papacito, te extraño tanto, Johnny siempre te amará, pero vuelve pronto, no creo que pueda aguantar tu ausencia más…”

Jack sintió, que había llegado aquel momento, el momento de rebelar su regreso, aquel regreso tan añorado para su amado, y que él mismo estúpidamente había prolongado por tanto, haciendo sufrir de semejante forma a su Johnny, quien en aquellas palabras cargadas de tristeza, entre cortadas, apenas audibles, reflejaba la desolación que le devastaba a causa de su ausencia tan larga.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para abandonar a Johnny desde un inicio? ¿Solo por el hecho de sentirse ajeno, a aquellos tormentosos sentimientos de lujuria desenfrenada, y deseo que se habían apoderado de cada célula de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto al pensar que era indigno por sentir ese demencial deseo? ¿Indigno al punto de sentir que Johnny pudiera repudiarle u odiarle por haberse convertido en un pervertido de libido excesivo?

Jack ya no lo comprendía, y lo único que ansiaba ahora, era que tan solo volver a sentir a su amado, volver a contemplar las mágicas gemas celestinas que eran sus ojos, poder sentir sus fogosas caricias, el sabor de sus besos, y el amor de Johnny que siempre le envolvía como una cálida cobija, más ahora que al escuchar la devoción de Johnny, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, demostrarle en acciones que hablan por sí solas, cuanto le amaba, y cuanto le perturbaba su sola cercanía, puede que Jack no fuera una sexy mamacita curvilínea, pero podía ser tan fogoso y atrevido como una, ahora lo sabía, y no dudaría en demostrarle a Johnny la candente pasión, que éste, causaba en un interior ahora que por fin, había regresado para permanecer por siempre junto a su amado.

\- Johnny ... - Susurró simplemente Jack, saliendo de la puerta en la que se había resguardado, para permitir el verse, su cabello lucia completamente enmarañado, sus ojos estaban rojizos producto del llanto y su barba considerablemente crecida, se encontraba humedecida por las lágrimas que tan copiosamente había derramado, su Gi se encontraba completamente sucio, del mismo modo que su cuerpo cubierto de suciedad, tierra y polvo, a causa del tiempo que le había tomado regresar a Ciudad Aron, pues el camino de regreso había sido excesivamente largo. Sin embargo, incluso si lucía extremadamente sucio, desaseado como un pordiosero, y apestaba tanto como un basurero, no había podido contenerse, necesita poder volver a sentir a su amado, el mismo que había demostrado su devoción, resistiéndose a la tentación de la peligrosa chica, que minutos antes le había acechado como una arpía...

Y cuando Johnny Bravo, escuchó aquella voz, aquella voz, tan suave, apenas perceptible como si hubiera sido un susurro pronunciando por su chico amado, producto de su imaginación anhelante de poder volver a contemplarle, Johnny no pudo más que voltearse automáticamente, solo para encontrarse con...

\- ¡¡AHHH UN MONSTRUO!!  - Gritó sorprendido Johnny al instante en que vio a un ser cubierto de todo tipo de cosas aparecer frente a él, pero luego de divisarle bien, Johnny lo vio, era él, Samurái Jack, su sexy chico sensual, ahí frente a sus ojos, a unos cuantos escasos centímetros de él.

Y Johnny, Johnny no podía creerlo, como un ángel caído del cielo, como una deidad aparecida del olimpo, como un ser divino escapado únicamente del paraíso, ahí estaba su amado Samurái Jack, su hermoso papacito sensual aunque luciendo extremadamente sucio y desaseado, y portando un cabello extremadamente largo y una barba inusual que le daba un toque evidentemente maduro, Jack, su Jack, su papacito, su amado, su primor, su pimpollo, su cariñito, su Jackie por fin había regresado. Y aunque en un segundo, en el instante en que le había observado, se había sobresaltado visiblemente, por su apare ciencia, al percatarse de que era su Jackie, no pudo creerlo.

\- ¡¡Oh por todos los dioses!! ¡¡¿¿Jack eres realmente tú?!! - Exclamó Johnny sorprendido al salir del shock inicial de ver a su Jack tan increíblemente cambiado.

Las sensaciones que inundaban el corazón de Johnny, en aquel momento, desbordándole de una manera abrumadora eran numerosas, pues Johnny Bravo se encontraba sorprendido, alegre, estático, extasiado, fascinado, incapaz de poder creer tan bella realidad aparecida frente a él, pues por fin volvía a reunirse con ese muchacho que lo significaba todo, todo para él…

El corazón de Johnny estaba repleto de desmesurado amor, y latía, y latía dulce y rítmicamente como si sus solos latidos entonaran una dulce melodía de amor, oh que bello, que mágico para Johnny el poder volver a su amor lejano desde hacía tanto tiempo, y el rubio no podía creerlo, pues la vista frente a él, le hacía sentirse como en sueños, y en ese segundo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que acaso tan bella escena era producto de su desbordante imaginación ansiosa de ver nuevamente a su Jackie, pero cuando escuchó la dulce y serena voz de su papacito, supo que aquella belleza no era producto de su imaginación sin límites.

\- Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme ido Johnny...

 Expresó Jack sereno, suave, respetuoso, y haciendo sentir en cada una de sus palabras con su inevitable voz quebrada, la sinceridad con las que una a una, las pronunciaba, pero a Johnny, eso no le importaba.

De pronto, olvidó cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, cuan doloroso, habían sido los días en que no le había visto, cuan difícil había sido soportar su ausencia tan prologada, y olvido también como había osado siquiera pensar, que alguna vez, podría olvidar a ese hermoso muchacho, porque al verle incluso en semejante deplorable y sucio estado, mirando a través de él, Johnny Bravo podía ver al mismo ser que desde la primera vez le había enamorado: a aquel muchacho que con su cálida sonrisa, profundos ojos negros como la noche más mágica y estrellada, le habían hipnotizado y solo en ese momento, mirándole profundamente a los ojos, y sintiendo como no podía controlar las lágrimas, que ya caían una tras otra de sus celestinos ojos, supo en ese momento con total certeza, que estaría condenado toda la vida, pues desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado en Jack, supo que jamás podría mirar o enamorarse de alguien más…

Porque samurái Jack lo era todo para él, por ello, incapaz de esperar que el pelinegro se acercara a él, Johnny corrió para abrazarle, sin importarle absolutamente nada, no le importaba si en cualquier momento alguien pudiera entrar al salón de la peluquería, ni tampoco el estado de Jack, sus ropas rasgadas o su suciedad, lo único que importaba era que su amado por fin estaba con él, y por eso todavía, derramando lágrimas, entre sollozos, Johnny no pudo más que decir:

 - ¡Oh diablos! ¡Olvida eso muñeco! Por fin estás de vuelta en los brazos de Johnny – Expresó el rubio, quebrándose, ahora abrazando posesivamente a su pelinegro chico bonito, en un abrazo que parecía envolverlos y absorberlos a ambos, abstrayéndolos del mundo como si de pronto, su alrededor, hubiera desaparecido.

Las lágrimas de Johnny seguían cayendo una tras otras, algunas empapando sus rostro, y otras más traviesas su ropa, y posteriormente el piso. Su corazón para ese entonces, latía suavemente en una rítmica y mágica melodía que hubiera podido perfectamente escucharse en el silencio de aquel místico ambiente, y Jack, Jack por su parte, volvía a sentir aquellos cálidos y sobre protectores brazos, abrazándole como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, mientras siguiendo a su amante, también lloraba, derramando cristalinas lágrimas.

¿Cuánto amor existía en ese momento en el corazón de ambos para hacerles derramar tan copiosas lágrimas traslucidas? ¿Cuánta soledad habían sentido sus almas ante el hecho de haber permanecido, por tanto tiempo, separadas? ¿Cuánto tristeza rasgaba sus corazones, que ahora al reencontrarse, por fin, volvían a latir, al unísono?

No había respuesta para aquello, en tan místico momento de apasionado y dulce reencuentro, tan solo las palabras arrepentidas, de un quebrado samurái que se arrepentía de su torpeza al haber dejado a su amado por tanto tiempo…

\- Johnny yo... lo siento tanto... tanto... - Repitió Jack, mientras Johnny lo sostenía entre sus protectores y fuertes brazos, sin dejarle ir, con miedo a soltarle, porque temía que si lo hacía, Jack se alejaría por siempre de sus brazos, y estos no serían lo suficientemente largos para poder alcanzarlo.

\- Shhh… No digas nada lindo papacito, tan solo siente el amor de Johnny, envolverte. - Le dijo dulcemente el rubio, calmándole de inmediato, pues la dulzura, el amor, la preocupación, la comprensión de cada palabra de Johnny en su tierna voz, eran suficientes para llegarle a la capa más profunda de su acongojado corazón, y Jack, quien hasta ese entonces había escondido su rostro en el fornido pecho de Johnny para secar sus lágrimas en la negra camiseta que el rubio siempre portaba, alzó el rostro para mirar a su amante directo a los ojos, pues a esa distancia, incluso si Johnny portaba sus gafas, Jack podía ver los ojos de Johnny, y al sentir las lágrimas de este, humedecerle, no pudo más que levantar su mano derecha para acercarla al rostro de Johnny, y limpiar amorosamente, en un sutil gesto, sus lágrimas.

\- No llores por mí, Johnny, sonríe para tu sexy papacito. - Remarcó en ese momento un sonrojado y lloroso Jack, pues usualmente era Johnny quien solía decirle cuando derramaba lágrimas: "sonríe para Johnny, bonito".

Pero en esta ocasión, era el samurái quien le solicitaba a su amado sonreír para él, y al escucharle, Johnny sorprendido por las palabras de su lindo chico bonito Jackie, no pudo más que sonreírle bellamente con esa sonrisa perfecta, encantadora y confiada que solo le pertenecía a alguien como Johnny Bravo, y al verla, Jack no pudo más que corresponder sonriendo hermosamente, en una hermosa sonrisa tan cautivante, como la aurora boreal que se extendía en el cielo nocturno de las regiones polares.

Y Johnny, oh Johnny estaba fascinado y embelesado como un tonto enamorado, porque de todas las creaciones de la naturaleza, Jack había sido para él indudablemente la más bella, y cuanto amor, cuanta belleza, cuanta pureza, dulzura y entrega había en sus ojos de enamorado, por ese muchacho conocido como samurái Jack, que le sonreía de la misma forma, con un amor que podía ser fácilmente vislumbrado, por cualquiera, que en tal momento, les hubiera observado, y tan solo en ese mágico momento, cuando Jack acercó su rostro al oído de Johnny, para decirle:

\- Nunca deje de pensar un solo segundo en ti, Johnny. - Fue que el mencionado, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabezas, pues el tono en el que el samurái había pronunciado aquellas palabras, le había dejado aturdido y extasiado, y cuando el pelinegro continúo mencionando, con su sensual y ronco tono de voz cargado de pasión:

\- Siempre estabas en mi mente Johnny, en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo, enloqueciéndome de amor por ti. - Fue que el rubio sintió como parecía que su corazón, por un segundo, se detenía al escuchar aquellas palabras tan profundas de su Jackie, al saber la verdad de que su amado posiblemente en la distancia, alejado, había sufrido tanto como él lo había hecho, distanciado. Pero, a pesar de eso, Jack no se detuvo, siguió pronunciando con la misma entonación cargado de pesar, romance y devoción las palabras que en ese momento no podía evitar desnudar de su vulnerable corazón.

 - Estoy loco Johnny, loco de amor por ti; mi amor y mi deseo por ti me han trasformado... – Confesó de pronto, inesperadamente, en un tono de voz entristecido el hermoso samurái, cambiando drásticamente, lo que había sido la sensualidad que hasta ese segundo se le había escuchado, y al oírle Johnny sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, al percibir el dolor de su amor, en especial, cuando al mirar sus ojos pudo ver, como Jack una vez más bajaba la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas que hasta hace poco, el samurái, había dejado de derramar, pero que una vez más, comenzaron al caer, al Jack, pronunciar:

\- ¿Seguirás amándome, incluso si cambio? .... – Pregunto serio y dubitativo el samurái, como si de pronto, hubiera sido aquel mismo chico, inseguro y tímido que había llegado por primera vez al desconocido mundo del futuro, cuando Aku recién, le había transportado. 

Y agregó, con voz apenas audible, pareciendo fallar para mantenerla firme:

\- No soy el que conocías, soy otro Johnny, pero te sigo amando, por hoy, por siempre y más allá, durante un millón de eones. – Declaró con convicción claramente Jack, esta vez haciendo que las lágrimas que inútilmente había decido contener por segundos, se derramaran de sus ojos con total libertad, y mirando a su amante, como podía, con total sinceridad volvió a hablar para expresar:

\- ¿Podrás amarme incluso si te muestro mi lado más oscuro? - Inquirió el samurái temeroso, esta vez sosteniendo con sus manos la camiseta negra de Johnny, como si le hubiera confesado una pregunta de vida o muerte, y Johnny al verte tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan temeroso, como solía ponerse después de haber tenido una pesadilla con ese maligno demonio que era Aku, pero amándole del mismo modo en que lo haría siempre, no pudo más que responderle firmemente:

\- Muéstramelo todo muñeco, Johnny quiere amar cada parte de ti. Johnny quiere conocer todo de ti, incluso aquello que ocultas, porque Johnny Bravo no le teme a nada. – Anunció firmemente Johnny, con ese tono valeroso, romántico, presumido, y confiando, cargado de arrogancia única que tan bien solía caracterizarle cuando planeaba impresionar a alguna nena, solo que con la particularidad, de que esta vez era para calmar a su amado, y al escucharle Jack no pudo más que soltar una risita suave de alivio, ante el encanto tan adorable de Johnny, enarcando una ceja como interrogándole y Johnny no pudo más que sonrojarse y en acto automático rascarse la cabeza ante ser descubierto, por haber fallado en un pequeño punto.

\- ¡Johnny no le teme a nada! Excepto a los payasos. - Aclaró el rubio un tanto avergonzado, pero disfrutando de oír la melodiosa risita leve que había dejado escapar de sus labios su lindo chico bonito, solo para escucharle cambiar radicalmente su carácter y decirle seriamente mirándole a los ojos sin parpadear, con una mirada que parecía penetrar su alma:

\- Entonces... te mostraré en lo que me he convertido Johnny... – Aseguró secamente el samurái, haciendo a Johnny temblar por aquella voz cargada de decisión de Jack, y por su mirada penetrante, que le miraba como si quisiera robarle el alma, especialmente, cuando el pelinegro pronunció:

\- Tengo sed de ti, Johnny. -  Soltó Jack seriamente,  y Johnny tan solo atinó a decir.

\- ¿Como un vampiro? – Preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja en duda, mirando curioso a su sexy, pero decidido papacito, quien le expresó.

\- Si, pero de tu cuerpo, de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tus palabras, de tus toques, de tus manos, tu sudor, tu cuerpo, de todo Johnny... - Enfatizó Jack en un tono arrebatadoramente sensual, ciñéndose a su cuerpo como si se les fuera a acabar el espacio en cualquier momento. Y Johnny al escucharle, tragó duro y no pudo más que exclamar sorprendido:

\- ¡Papacito! ¡Eres la máxima alegría de Johnny! – Expresó el rubio, animado, al escuchar aquellas palabras tan decididas y ardientes de su sensual chico bonito, que había vuelto a reunirse con él, una vez más, sobre todo cuando Jack afirmó con fervor:

\- Y tu mi más grande maravilla, Johnny Bravo. - Y así, en ese curioso momento, comenzó tanto para samurái Jack y Johnny bravo, una guerra de piropos cruzados, pues al escuchar aquel cumplido que indudablemente causó el sonrojo instantáneo de Johnny, éste contraatacó diciéndole a su chico:

\- ¡Y tú la bebida energética matutina que Johnny necesita! - Le dijo con seguridad Johnny, causando una vez más, una agradable risa de parte de su Jackie, a lo que el pelinegro, respondió:

\- Tú la puesta de sol que calma mi espíritu, después de un inquietante día.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Eres el amor de la vida de Johnny. - Exclamó el rubio conmovido antes las palabras tan poéticas de su lindo chico bonito.

\- Eres mi destino finalmente encontrado, Johnny. - Expresó Jack sin dejar de mirarle un solo segundo.

\- Eres el chico con el quiero pasar el resto de mis días. - Confesó Johnny completamente serio, y cuando Jack se preparaba para responderle, diciéndole...

\- Eres...

Johnny posó su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre los labios de Jackie para acallarlo, metió su mano izquierda al bolsillo izquierdo de su usual pantalón azul, y mirándole a los ojos, sin apartar sus miradas, y sin importarle, nada más que la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos, arrodillándose rápidamente, y extendiéndole su mano izquierda le pregunto:

\- Dime lindo papacito... ¿te casarías conmigo?  - Preguntó inesperadamente el rubio, sacando de su  bolsillo izquierdo una cajita en la que se exponía una hermosa sortija de compromiso, pues con el dinero que había ganado en su trabajo, debido a su fama, tenía suficiente para haber comprado semejante objeto simbólico y proponérsele a su amado, pues si algo tenía en claro Johnny Bravo, es que no volvería dejar a ir a su amado por nada del mundo.

Jack, quien hasta ese momento, había permanecido mirando atentamente a Johnny, se sintió confundido, cuando observó a Johnny arrodillarse frente a sus ojos para extender su mano y ofrecerle un anillo, solo para preguntarle si quería casarse con él.

Sorpresa, impacto, emoción, desconcierto, conmoción, el samurái sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier omento al ser incapaz de poder contener las emociones que parecían desbordar de su ahora alegre ser.

¿En verdad Johnny le pregunta si quería casarse con él y unirse en matrimonio para toda la vida? Jack no podía creerlo, jamás en sus años de vida, ni en su ardua lucha contra el demonio de Aku hubiera creído que su destino terminaría ligado de semejante forma junto con ese hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos, ofreciendo compartir su vida con él,  y el solo pensamiento era insólito, pero también era real. No era un sueño, efectivamente aquello, sí estaba ocurriendo, y al sentirse amado, y una vez más bendecido, y sorprendido, junto con el cúmulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo, no pudo más que atinar a responder:

\- oh Johnny... estaré complacido de ser tu consorte, pero solo si aceptas ser el mío. – Declaró suavemente el samurái, esta vez arrodillándose a la misma altura de su amado, para envolver sus manos con las suyas, y besarlas, Johnny al sentir aquel suave y dulce beso, inmediatamente sostuvo el anillo y lo colocó, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Jack, quien sonrojado, no pudo más que sentir, como una vez más parecía querer derramar lágrimas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que sufrir el samurái en su interminable lucha de derrotar al mal para poder terminar con un final feliz en el que jamás imagino que contraería nupcias con un curioso hombre como lo era Johnny Bravo, el cual había conocido en un inusual destino encontrado?

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido alejado del mismo hombre negándose a aceptar su lado oscuro solo para darse cuenta que era irremediable aceptarlo y entregarse por completo a la lujuria que sentía por su amado?

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido para que el samurái pudiera sentir en su corazón, semejante júbilo, que no podía ser descrito con palabras?

Jack no lo sabía, lo único que sabía, era que en algún momento, sosteniendo su cintura, Johnny le había hecho pararse, para sostenerle firmemente y expresarle:

\- Entonces.... dime lindo papacito, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo consumamos nuestros votos de amor? - Le preguntó seductoramente Johnny, sosteniendo firmemente su cintura y deslizando peligrosamente su mano derecha por el trasero de Jack, que desde hace tanto, no había tocado.

\- Temo que me encantaría hacerlo Johnny, pero requiero con urgencia, un baño. - Le mencionó Jack deseoso, pero al mismo tiempo apenado al ser consciente de su hasta ese entonces estado olvidado, y solo hasta ese envolvente momento, fue que Johnny volvió a recordar el estado en el que Jack se encontraba, saliendo del romanticismo en que ambos habían sido hechizados.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Jack! ¿Decidiste optar por una fragancia “natural?" – Cuestionó, un tanto avergonzado Johnny, al ser consciente del estado de su lindo chico samurái, quien solo atinó a responderle:

\- Te pido disculpas una vez más Johnny, sé que mi condición no es la más apropiada en este momento. - Aclaró tímidamente Jack, pero Johnny colocándose un prendedor de ropa en la nariz, simplemente le respondió a su amor:

 - ¿Qué te parece si el increíblemente guapo y hábil peluquero Johnny Bravo se encarga de darte un buen corte de cabello? Aunque primero necesitas un baño, pareciera que hubieras nadado en un basurero. - Le expresó Johnny, y Jack acariciando su rostro, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima le respondió:

\- Presiento que eso sería apropiado, para luego continuar en donde quedamos... – Expresó Jack seductoramente, dejándole perfectamente en claro a su amante, que tenía toda la intención de continuar lo que habían comenzado, y para enfatizar su punto, incluso si sabía el estado en el que se encontraba, acercó sus labios a los labios de Johnny para besarle rápidamente en un apasionado y fogoso beso profundo, que si bien pareció durar segundos, fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran el anhelo de poder expresar una vez más el amor que sentían, a través de su cuerpos…

Y si de algo estaba seguro Jack es que creía ciegamente en Johnny, y por primera vez le mostraría a su amante, su lado más oscuro, más obsceno y más pecaminoso, sin reservas, en una lujuria de amor que Johnny sentiría con toda la pasión del samurái, quien ahora se dirigía precipitado para tomar un muy merecido baño. Dejando a un Johnny completamente absorto y enloquecido, pues una vez el samurái salió del cuarto, Johnny extasiado comenzó a gritar por todo el salón como loco:

\- ¡¡¡¡DIJO QUE SÍ!!! - ¡¡¡¡DIJO QUE SÍ!!! - Gritó Johnny, saltando de alegría eufórico, al saber que su lindo papacito sensual había aceptado ser por siempre su chico número 1 para toda la eternidad, sintiendo su corazón, latiendo acelerado, ante el júbilo que le embargaba.

En todos sus años de vida, Johnny Bravo jamás pensó que alguien le amaría lo suficiente para aceptar compartir toda una vida a su lado, pero con su papacito Jack era completamente diferente, sin titubear, sin analizarlo, sin pensarlo o reflexionarlo, su hermoso y adorado chico samurái había aceptado casarse con él en tan solo un magnifico instante, y ahora Johnny fascinado, esperaba a la belleza que era su amado para cortar su cabello, mientras en su mente imaginaba los posibles estilos que podría darle a Jack, pero en todos ellos había algo en común: Jack lucia extremadamente atractivo y sensacional…

Sin embargo, lo que el rubio ignoraba, era que su sexy papacito Jack, le tenía una sorpresa especial reservada, y una sorpresa en la que la lujuria de amor de Jack, sería el plato principal para degustar…

**Continuará...**


	4. Desenfreno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Todas las imágenes de este capítulo son propiedad exclusiva de la autora c2ndy2c1d de Tumblr: http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com*

 

El reloj seguía corriendo, y el tiempo avanzaba para aquel entonces en Ciudad Aron, casi anocheciendo.

El hermoso chico conocido como samurái Jack, se encontraba en el espacioso baño de la mansión Bravo, sintiendo como su corazón latía ansiosamente a causa de la alegría de saber que por fin estaba devuelta junto a su amado Johnny Bravo. Por fin estaba de regreso, en aquel lugar que ahora era su hogar. El lugar donde vivía con Johnny y su madre, aunque esta última en ocasiones solía ausentarse por largos periodos de tiempo, dejándoles constantemente solos, como era el caso ese día en que claramente la ausencia de Bunny era evidente para Jack. Pues de haber estado en casa, habría vigilado a Johnny para evitar que este sufriera algún tipo de accidente como era usual en su atolondrado rubio…

“Johnny”

Al pensar en Johnny, el pelinegro no pudo más que sonrojarse, observando atentamente el anillo que ahora ostentaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, un hermoso y delicado anillo de plata, con un bello y sencillo, pero costoso diamante, mientras que con su mano derecha, secaba con una toalla su larga cabellera negra.  Y mientras observaba fijamente esa sortija que simbolizaba su leal compromiso con Johnny, Jack sintió como su corazón parecía latir acompasadamente sintiéndose cada vez más profundamente enamorado del que era y sería por siempre su eterno amado.

\- Johnny... te amo tanto.  – Dejó salir de sus labios, el samurái, con su suave y apacible voz y con tanta devoción y tanto anhelo, que inevitablemente soltó un largo suspiro de amor, pues sentía que éste se desbordaba de su alma y corazón, pues el solo hecho de pensar en ese chico rubio hacia que se le derritiera el corazón...

Amaba a Johnny tan profundamente, que parecía como si en cada respiro que daba, pudiera sentir el varonil aroma de Johnny inundar sus sentidos, no solo por su perfume, sino también por el aroma de su aliento, y al recordar su boca, Jack sintió como el sonrojo de sus mejillas, que hasta ese entonces, habían estado teñidas por un suave color rosáceo, ahora se tenían más intensamente rojas, pues no podía evitar pensar en cuanto anhelaba devorar a besos a Johnny, y al mismo tiempo que este le devorara como si no hubiera mañana…

 Y al pensar en la boca de Johnny, acercándose a su rostro, a sus orejas, susurrándole cosas obscenas, sintió como su, hasta ese entonces, acompasado corazón, comenzaba a precipitarse en latidos vertiginosos producto del ardor que comenzaba a inflamarse en el interior de su anhelante alma.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había podido sentir la cercanía de Johnny? A ese punto ya no importaba, porque el samurái dentro de muy poco, volvería a ser uno con su amado, y no había nada que anhelara más, en ese instante, que por fin liberarse de las cadenas firmes que le ataban a su compostura para poder dejarla de lado, y ser libre como una mariposa o un ave salvaje para poder amar, para poder dejarse llevar y embargar por la pasión irrefrenable que solía invadir sus sentidos, perturbándole a un punto demencial, haciéndole perder la cordura y haciéndole desear a Johnny como si fuera el único ser en la tierra para poder tener relaciones.

Y Jack ansiaba ese momento, con cada poro de su cuerpo ahora comenzando a arder, pero tenía que refrenarse, pues quería sorprender a Johnny, quería demostrarle al rubio su lado más oscuro, en especial, porque Johnny le había dicho que sin importar la oscuridad que pudiera mostrarle, él le seguiría amando, al punto de querer contraer nupcias con el....

El samurái, quien hasta ese entonces había continuado secando con meticulosidad su largo cabello, frotándolo con una toalla, y usando de vez en cuando ese aparato conocido como "secador de cabello" que se encontraba en el baño, al observar su reflejo, observó su barba, y tomando la rasuradora eléctrica que Johnny le había enseñado a usar, comenzó a afeitarse con cuidado, sintiéndose satisfecho al terminar y observar que a excepción de su ahora largo cabello, volvía a lucir como antes de marcharse.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba su atención en aquel momento era el traje que tan perfectamente vestía y se ceñía a su cuerpo, de un color completamente negro, tan negro y oscuro como la perversión que ese día liberaría de su alma,  con Johnny…

El atuendo parecía haber sido hecho idealmente para su cuerpo, al igual que aquel particular calzado, pero para cubrirlo y evitar que Johnny le viera, Jack decidió portar su antiguo Gi blanco, ocultando perfectamente ese peculiar atuendo que sin dudas sabía que causaría un potente impacto en Johnny Bravo, y para esconder su calzado decidió sentarse en una silla plástica que Bunny solía utilizar para acomodarse frente al espejo y aplicar su maquillaje o peinar perfectamente su cabello, solo que en esta ocasión, Jack la aprovechó para sentarse frente al espejo y colocar sobre sus piernas una toalla ocultando el calzado que usaba, sabía que tarde o temprano Johnny vendría a buscarle para cortar su cabello, y cuando eso sucediera, Jack se desnudaría frente a él para mostrarle su sorpresa, y dejarse llevar por la lujuria de amor desmedida que parecía desbordar de su corazón cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en la pasión de la que era capaz Johnny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny continuaba en el salón de la peluquería, esperando que su lindo papacito Jack llegara, no obstante, al notar la tardanza de éste e impacientándose y preocupándose, decidió dirigirse al baño en busca de su amado Jackie.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del baño, decidió tocar dos veces, fuertemente, llamando el nombre de su chico pelinegro.

\- Jack, muñeco, ¿terminaste tu baño? Johnny está listo para arreglar el lindo cabello de su chico. – Preguntó Johnny, colocando su oreja derecha en la puerta intentado escuchar la voz de Jack quien desde adentro le expresó:

\- Adelante, Johnny. - Respondió Jack, sonriendo, aun sonrojado, y con su tono de voz calmado, intentando ocultar la ansiedad que parecía carcomerle por dentro en un cumulo de sentimientos, pero conteniéndolos, expresó: 

\- Estaba esperándote, estoy listo para que cortes mi cabello, Johnny. - Le mencionó serenamente el samurái, deseando poder sentir las hábiles manos de su amado tocando su cabello.

\- Johnny te dejará como nuevo, cariño. - Exclamó Johnny sorprendido al observar a su chico bonito, sentado en una silla plástica que su madre solía mantener en el baño, pero con la peculiaridad de que ahora había sido movida por su Jackie para posicionarla frente al enorme espejo rectangular del baño, con el único fin, de facilitarle la labor de cortar su cabello como en otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

Tomando con firmeza, la tijera, que Johnny ahora sostenía en sus manos, pues la había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón azul, y tomando un peine del tocador, Johnny se dispuso a peinar delicadamente el largo y sedoso cabello negro de Jack, con una sutileza tan perfecta, que parecía como si peinara finas hebras de oro, con la diferencia de que este era el sagrado cabello de su chico maravilloso, el mismo cabello por el cual, en sus actos de pasión, solía deslizar sus dedos, enredándolos en ellos, jalándolos con fuerza cuando Jackie se lo demandaba o bien sintiéndolos caer sobre su cuerpo cuando Jack decidía cabalgarle.

Pero ahora Johnny, los peinaba hábilmente, para posteriormente comenzar a cortarlos con una precisión digna de las habilidades de Jack con la espada, para cortar lo que se le presentara.

Las manos ambidiestras de Johnny, recorrían con una velocidad increíble el cabello de Jack, cortando capa tras capa, y peinándolos con el fin de que cada corte fuera impecable y digno de admiración, pues quien los ejecutaba era el mejor peluquero de toda Ciudad Aron, y Jack, Jack podía sentir su corazón latiendo precipitadamente al volver a sentir aquellas manos que tantas caricias le habían proporcionado, aquellas manos que trabajaban en él con una maestría absoluta y una dedicación que demostraban perfectamente el inconmensurable amor que Johnny sentía por él al tratar su cabello con la misma reverencia que solía entregarle.

Y al cabo de unos minutos, Johnny finalmente había cortado el largo cabello del pelinegro, dejándolo tal cual el samurái siempre lo usaba y haciéndole lucir como su amado chico bonito antes de que se marchara de su lado.

\- ¡Estás listo muñeco! – Exclamó el peluquero satisfecho al observar a su lindo chico bonito luciendo como solía hacerlo siempre, como si el tiempo de su ausencia jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Jack al escuchar a Johnny, se observó fijamente en el espejo, agradecido de volver a verse como el mismo, pero antes de que pudiera mencionar su agradecimiento, su rubio interrumpió súbitamente.

\- Johnny quiere intentar darte un nuevo estilo. - Le expresó repentinamente, comenzando a separar las hebras de cabello de Jack en 3 secciones, para hábilmente comenzar a trenzarlo.

El samurái al sentir las manos de su amado, entrecruzando sus hebras de cabello no pudo más que sorprenderse.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a trenzar el cabello, Johnny? - Preguntó curioso Jack, pues jamás le había visto realizar aquello.

Johnny quien lucía extremadamente concentrado y complicando intentando trenzar el cabello de su lindo papacito tan solo le respondió:

\- De esa pequeña peste, siempre me hace trenzar su cabello. - Respondió simplemente el rubio, refiriéndose a la pequeña Suzy y sonriendo al darse cuenta que finalmente lo había hecho, había trenzado el cabello de su chico, y al observarle con detenimiento por primera vez desde que había entrado al baño, notó las mejillas de Jack increíblemente sonrojadas, y aunque se sorprendió, tan solo lo atribuyó al hecho de que en el baño aún se conversaba el calor de la ducha caliente que Jack había tomado.

Jack al observarse al espejo, y notar la perfecta trenza que Johnny había realizado en su cabello, no pudo más que sonreír agradecido, debía admitir que lucía bien en comparación a su deplorable estado de hacía unas horas. Y lo mejor de todo, era que Johnny no había notado nada inusual al ocultar su sorpresa bajo su Gi. Por lo mismo, volteándose y sentándose frente a Johnny, le miró fijamente, un tanto sonrojado, al mismo tiempo en que estiraba sus manos para tomar las de Johnny, y entrelazar sus dedos con ellas. A lo que Johnny le miró sorprendido y expectante, observando lo bien que se veía el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su lindo chico.

\- ¿Jack, papacito? - Preguntó desconcertado el rubio al percatarse de la fija mirada que su Jackie le daba.

\- Aprecio considerablemente el que hayas trenzado mi cabello, Johnny, pero me temo que lo prefiero suelto. - Aclaró suave y firmemente Jack ante la evidente confusión de su amante que le miraba expectante, sin entender porque su chico le decía aquellas palabras, más aún cuando en un rápido movimiento, Jack con su mano derecha tomó la liga que amarraba la punta de su cabello trenzado para soltarlo, y con la izquierda comenzó a desenredarlo con sus dedos, dejando inevitablemente abandonadas las manos de Johnny, no sin antes haber depositado en ellas un beso de total entrega y respeto. Y mientras los ojos celestinos del rubio, ocultos, tras sus usuales gafas le miraban curioso, fue que Jack sensualmente con un tono de voz seductor y decidido, pronunció:

\- De otro modo, no podría combinar con este atuendo. - Fue lo que expresó Jack, parándose para quedar a la altura de Johnny, y acto seguido, al hacerlo, la toalla que cubría sus piernas y pies cayó al suelo junto con retazos de su cabello cortado. No obstante,  lo que sorprendió a su amante, en ese momento, fue que un ágil movimiento, desanudó su Gi para dejarlo suelto y permitirle también caer al suelo.

Johnny observaba lentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su Jackie como si sus ojos fueran una video cámara que intentaba registrarlo todo en sus retinas, y cuando vio como el samurái se quitaba el Gi, sintió que nada podría prepararle para contemplar la silueta de su lindo manjar, luciendo más deleitable que nunca en tal atuendo que, para su impactante sorpresa , no era otro que el mismo que había visto a Jack usar en sus sueños, pues en efecto, el  rubio sintió que su corazón se detenía, pues ahí a unos cuantos pocos centímetros de distancia de él:

Su papacito Jack vestía aquel sensual y ceñido vestido que resaltaba su figura de la forma más maravillosa tal y como en sus sueños con la única diferencia de que no portaba los guantes. Jack lucía absolutamente exquisito y deleitable y el musculoso rubio de nombre Johnny Bravo,  no podía apartar sus celestinos y lujuriosos ojos de la sensual y pecaminosa vista que tenía frente a él,  pues se encontraba demasiado absorto para poder reaccionar o pronunciar palabra alguna, por eso no pudo más que dejar escapar un simple:

\- ¡Oh cielos, papacito! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué es eso tan bonito que llevas puesto? - Exclamó el rubio intentando calmar los erráticos descontrolados latidos de su frenético corazón desbocado. Pues la vista que se exponía frente a sus ojos era demasiado aniquilante como para poder siquiera controlarse.

Johnny podía apreciar perfectamente la delgada tela de aquel vestido de Jack cubriendo las partes más atractivas de su cuerpo, pues el samurái en sus nalgas cubriendo su redondo y perfecto apetecible trasero llevaba ese pedazo de tela negro que mostraba precisamente sus redondos glúteos y la separación de estos donde se encontraría su delicioso ano oculto, y descendiendo la vista por sus perfectas y trabajadas piernas, se podía apreciar en ellas, unas pecaminosas botas negras de tacón aguja que le hacían ver maravillosamente sensual, al punto  de amenazarle con hacerle desangrar, pues se amoldaban tan perfectamente bien, que hacían destacar esas pantorrillas que volvían al rubio simplemente loco, tal y como la visión del chico que le hacía arder en llamas de puro deseo para poseerlo por el simple hecho de verle vistiendo aquello..

Y Jack, quien hasta ese momento, había estado mirando fijamente a Johnny con una sonrisa coqueta, no pudo más que responderle sinceramente de manera serena pero con un tono de voz claramente incitante:

\- Algo que adquirí en mi viaje, pensando que podría gustarte, Johnny. - Respondió Jack simplemente, esta vez quedando frente a frente a Johnny, pero sobrepasándolo por unos pocos centímetros dada la altura del taco de sus excitantes botas.

Johnny, aún se encontraba consternado, pues incapaz de poder controlarse, no pudo más que recorrer una y otra vez con sus ojos, esa cautivante silueta, sintiendo su corazón latir enajenado, y sintiendo el deseo inflamar al instante en combustión espontánea cada célula de su libidinoso cuerpo, mientras la sangre se concentraba en su erección ahora ya erecta, dura y goteante bajo la firme tela de sus pantalones, pues la urgencia de querer introducirse en ese perfecto culo de su amado samurái lujurioso, se hacía más imperiosa con cada segundo, en especial, al sentir que su lindo chico, le miraba con una mirada tan candente, que si Johnny hubiera sido un cubo de hielo se habría derretido en cuestión de segundos ante la simple visión de contemplarle de la manera fogosa con la que lo hacía su Jackie.

\- ¿T-te ves-vestiste as-así pa- para Johnny? - Tartamudeó el rubio, intentando imaginar qué tipo de prenda sexy estaría usando Jack bajo aquel vestido, sería ¿una pantaleta? ¿Una tanga? Johnny tragó duro, intentando calmarse, porque sentía que si no lo hacía, se quemaría en carne viva.

Y Jack, travieso, acercando su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de Johnny, en una caricia dulce y coqueta acercando su rosto peligrosamente al de Johnny para estar a la altura de su oreja derecha, le preguntó sensualmente mientras que con su mano izquierda abría el cierre del pantalón del rubio.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Inquirió provocativamente el samurái, a su amado, quien para ese instante, sentía como se derretía al sentir la mano izquierda de Jack palpando sin reparos su prominente erección sofocada por la restrictiva tela del pantalón, y sin distinguir si su Jackie se refería a la caricia recién propinada o a su provocativa vestimenta, a lo que solo atinó a responder:

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses Jack! ¡Sí! A Johnny le vuelve loco! – Expresó Johnny, incapaz de poder contener su efusividad y descontrol, más aun cuando Jack, preguntó:

\- Mmm ¿te gusta lo que vez entonces, Johnny? - Increpó sensualmente el samurái, observando fijamente a Johnny dirigiéndole una sonrisa coqueta, que hizo al rubio enrojecer al ver a su chico samurái actuar de aquella manera tan descarada y arrebatadora, pues normalmente su lindo papacito solía ser extremadamente recatado, pero cuando se encontraba en humor sexual, no cabía duda que su chico podía ser tan feroz como la fiera más depredadora.

Por lo mismo, Johnny no podía más que sentir la sangre fluir por cada una de sus venas, sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, su corazón latiendo incesantemente en un ritmo tan rápido como la velocidad de un tren, su cuerpo comenzando a incendiarse como un pirómano, y su pene palpitando, goteando líquido seminal, sintiendo cada una de sus venas hinchadas y suplicando por ser liberado del confín de su pantalón apretado, mientras Jack tan solo seguía enloqueciéndole con esa coqueta mirada que simplemente le robaba lo que le quedaba de corazón, pues sabía perfectamente que Jack era el único poseedor.

\- ¡Oh cielos, papacito! ¡A Johnny le encanta lo que ve! ¡Eres todo un manjar! - Exclamó Johnny, incapaz de poder contenerse, acercándose rápidamente al hermoso chico que aguardaba expectante los movimientos de su amado, quien no le quitaba, un solo segundo, la vista de encima.

Mientras que Jack avergonzado, sentía sus mejillas arderle por la vergüenza de encontrarse en semejante estado, sabía que quería enloquecer a Johnny, pues se encontraba deseoso esperando ansioso las fogosas caricias de su rubio, la lengua húmeda y anhelante de Johnny lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, los besos amorosos de éste venerar cada parte su piel, y aquellas palabras sucias del peluquero que le hacían simplemente enloquecer de deseo carnal por ser poseído y penetrado de la forma más dura, más rápida, más intensa y más brutal.

\- Mm lléname como un manjar, Johnny, quiero sentir tu semen en mi interior. - Expresó descaradamente el pelinegro, sin guardarse ninguna palabra y sin contenerse nada, pues en ese momento el obsceno deseo que azotaba su cuerpo en una violenta ráfaga hablaba por él, suplicaba por las caricias de Johnny, por la pasión de sentir a su amante piel a piel con su cuerpo desnudo conduciéndole al más delicioso y tentador edén de pecados y de sexo hasta hacerle desfallecer. Sobre todo ahora, que se permitiría por primera vez, desencadenar su lado más oscuro, más pasional y más salvaje, aquel lado que le hacía simplemente enloquecer…

Cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas palabras sucias y directas de Jack, sintió que no podría controlarse un solo segundo más y que la poca cordura que, en ese momento mantenía, irremediablemente le fallaría, por eso, como era típico en él con su fuerza, se quitó la ropa en un parpadeo quedando semidesnudo, pues a pesar de su excitación, decidió dejarse el bóxer probablemente con el afán de sentir las hábiles manos del samurái quitarle aquella prenda que ocultaba el delicioso manjar que su pene lechoso representaba para el samurái.

Y cuando cerró la escasa distancia que le separaba de su lindo pimpollo, lo primero que hizo fue atacar las redondas y deliciosas nalgas de Jack, apretándolas con sus grandes manos, masajeándolas, sintiendo esos redondos pedazos de carne a lo que Jack no pudo más que gemir ante tan arrebatador contacto.

\- Mmmhh ah Johnny tus manos me vuelven loco. -Gimió el samurái incapaz de poder controlarse pues Johnny continuaba apretando descaradamente sus nalgas, más aún, cuando en rápidos movimientos, comenzó a deslizar la femenina ropa interior que vestía, que era nada más ni nada menos que un delgado hilo dental de encaje color negro, que se encontraba absolutamente empapado con los jugos que constituían su liquido pre seminal.

Aquel hilo dental finalmente había logrado descender de sus piernas, y en un movimiento rápido Jack permitió que Johnny lo sacara solo para tomar la prenda entre sus manos y hacer algo que hizo que samurái Jack sintiera que moriría de vergüenza, pues para su impactado corazón, que comenzó a latir delirante de deseo, ante el acto tan pervertido de su amado, observó cómo Johnny se llevaba la prenda a la boca justo en la parte que había sido completamente empapada por su pre semen, para pasar por ella, la lengua y sentir el sabor del pegajoso y blanquecino liquido adherido a la tela.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, Jack sintió que sus mejillas explotarían de ardor ante la vergüenza, el deseo, el amor, la pasión y la lujuria que sintió de manera desmedida, por su amado, que no tenía ningún reparo en demostrar cuando disfrutaba su cuerpo, y sus fluidos, en especial, cuando luego de ejecutar semejante acto obsceno, Johnny tocó su pene, el cual se encontraba completamente duro y goteante para expresarle:

\- ¡¡Papacito que mojado estás!! – Exclamó Johnny empapando sus dedos índice y medio del líquido goteante de Jack, para posteriormente llevarse aquellos dedos a la boca y sorber deliciosamente el fluido como si fuera el más delicioso néctar líquido, para ese entonces, Jack sentía que enloquecería, los actos de Johnny, aquella cadente escena, le hacían sentir que moriría del éxtasis.

¿Realmente aquellos actos tan obscenos estaban sucediendo en semejante lugar como el baño de la mansión bravo? ¿Realmente Johnny estaba tocándolo de forma tan descarada, y probando sus fluidos al punto de sorber la tela de esa femenina prenda que segundos antes había estado usando, para saborear entre sus dedos el semen de su propio goteante pene? Jack sentía sus piernas temblar, y su corazón agitado como un violento huracán.

Sobre todo, cuando sin imaginarlo, en un rápido acto, que apenas si pudo procesar, Johnny le volteó para quedar justo frente al espejo, con Johnny  atrás de él, con su mano derecha comenzando a masturbarle para empapar sus manos con su semen y posteriormente llevarse los dedos a la boca para seguir deleitándose saboreándolos, probando su esencia enloquecidamente, mientras que con su mano izquierda continuaba manoseando su trasero de forma obscena.

\- ¡Mírate papacito! ¡Mírate en el espejo! ¡Qué bonito te ves muñeco! - Le dijo  efusivo Johnny, haciendo que Jack se mirara al espejo solo para sentir una intensa vergüenza arrasando con cada una de sus neuronas aun cuerdas. Ahí frente al largo espejo rectangular del baño, podía apreciarse perfectamente del mismo modo en que le veía lascivamente Johnny, con el rostro sonrojado, sus mejillas ardientes imposiblemente, su cabello un tanto desordenado, su pene goteando cual rota fuente, y luciendo absolutamente deleitable, en especial para su amante que le decía enloquecido:

\- ¡Me gusta cómo te ves, lindo papacito! Dime, ¿te gusta que Johnny te toque aquí, bonito? – Expresó Johnny traviesamente tocando los testículos de Jack para enfatizar su pregunta, quien al sentir ese toque, y escucharle, no pudo más que soltar un gemido y afirmar también enloquecido.

\- Johnny ahh... me gusta, por favor... quiero... que... me hagas tuyo, llévame a nuestro cuarto, por favor Johnny. - Suplicó Jack, sumamente entrecortado, intentando mantener la respiración, pues tal era su excitación que el calor del deseo arrasaba con su cuerpo al punto de robarle el aliento.

Pues Jack sentía la enorme necesidad de sentir a Johnny poseer su cuerpo, adentrarse a lo más profundo de sus entrañas, penetrándole, tomándole, poseyéndolo, haciéndole suyo hasta perder el control y volverse una sucia perra en celo. Jack se sentía excitado, caliente, desquiciado, el gozo que corría por sus venas, el ardor que consumía cada poro de su cuerpo, asfixiándole y abstrayéndole, su apetito carnal era demasiado violento, tan violento que sentía que sería ahogado por él, en cualquier momento.

Necesitaba la lengua húmeda, caliente, traviesa y juguetona de Johnny, lamer y humedecer con su saliva sucia todo su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirle bañándole y limpiándole en cada parte, necesitaba sentir los labios pasionales de Johnny besarle en cada rincón desnudo de su cuerpo, amándole y adorándole como solo el rubio podía hacerlo, hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento…

Jack necesitaba sentir las manos grandes y gruesas de Johnny, aquellas manos que parecían duras, pero que sin embargo, eran sutiles y bondadosas, y le hacían sentir las caricias más increíbles, que alguna vez hubiera experimentando. Necesitaba también sentir contra su cuerpo, el cuerpo grande, fornido, musculoso, sudoroso y desnudo de Johnny rozarse contra el suyo, friccionándose para hacerle sentir el calor corporal que tanto le gustaba y emanaba del rubio con ese aroma varonil que le caracterizaba tan bien…

Pero sobre todo, el samurái necesitaba, dependía, deseaba el miembro de Johnny, aquel enorme falo, potente, venoso, rojo, duro, tieso, delicioso, goteante, mojado y suave, para saborearlo, chuparlo, succionarlo, sentirlo en su boca creciendo por el placer que pudiera causarle, no solo sentirlo goteando para permitirle el saborear su esencia, sino también  necesitaba sentirlo en su interior, abriendo su ano, dilatándolo, ensanchándolo, expandiéndolo a un punto tan extremo, de dejar su agujero lo suficientemente grande para que Johnny incluso pudiera insertar en él su puño.

Jack se sentía ardiente, deseoso, sabía que estaba volviéndose loco, loco del jodido placer que le abrumaba como si hubiera sido azotado por una ola de calor arrasador, pero también sabía que aquello no era más que causa de su desmedida lujuria de amor.

Por lo mismo, no podía controlarse, ni quería tampoco mantener el auto control, porque en su mente, en su alma, en su espíritu y en su corazón lo único por lo que clamaba era por el alivio, y si para poder encontrarlo debía entonces rebajarse, y expresar cada sucio deseo de su alma, entonces lo haría, lo haría sin reparos, sin tapujos, sin nada que pudiera impedirle el expresar lo que más deseaba porque ya había aceptado su lado oscuro y a aquel ente perverso y maligno, que no era más que la representación de sus deseos carnales más reprimidos.

\- Johnny te necesito, siento que me vuelves loco. - Declaró Jack, sintiendo que se derretía en los brazos de Johnny como un hielo por el ardor colérico que azotaba su cuerpo, mientras Johnny le tomaba en brazos cual princesa para conducirle a la habitación que ambos compartían y que volverían a usar una vez más después de tanto tiempo como un lecho de amor para dar rienda suelta a sus más sucios deseos.

 Y cuando Johnny depositó a Jack en la cama, haciendo que este quedara boca arriba, Jack inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se posiciono perfectamente en cuatro, solo para expresarle libidinosamente a Johnny:

\- Johnny por favor, hazme tuyo, amor. - Rogó Jack suplicante, retorciéndose en el lugar en el que se encontraba, con su trasero expuesto, acomodándose bien en esa posición en cuatro y manteniendo un perfecto balance de tal modo, que con sus manos rápidamente abrió su hoyo al máximo de lo que podía, para suplicarle a Johnny y tentarle a que le follara y le hiciera suyo como una bestia y máquina para conseguir su tan ansiado alivio, y continuó pronunciando:

\- ¡Necesito sentirte, Johnny! Por favor, por favor Johnny, fóllame, penétrame, destrúyeme, viólame hasta romperme Johnny, necesito sentirme tuyo, como tu juguete, como tu esclavo, como tu muñeco, como si hubiera nacido para pertenecerte. - Fue lo único que atino a decir el samurái sucio degradante, suplicante y de manera humillante.

Y Johnny, Johnny, quien hasta ese momento había intentado procesar en su cerebro, todo lo que estaba aconteciendo no podía creerlo, pues sentía que sus venas ardientes e hinchadas, en especial, las de su miembro erecto explotarían en cualquier momento, ya que al escuchar esas palabras, al escuchar y procesar en su mente cada una de ellas sintió, sintió que moriría en ese mismo segundo al instante, Jack…

Jack era ¡OH CIELOS! ¡ERA TODO UN PAPACITO ARDIENTE! ¡UN SEXY ESCLAVO SEXUAL SOLO PARA SU TOTAL DELEITE! ¿Realmente era ese su chico lindo Jackie? ¿Realmente era ese su tímido samurái, que se había marchado, diciendo que necesitaba reencontrarse a sí mismo y que no era el chico del que se había enamorado? ¿Era eso a lo que su lindo papacito sexual se referiría? ¿Que debía reencontrarse a sí mismo para descubrir que el alguna vez compuesto samurái podía llegar al límite de convertirse para él en un sucio, y excitante enloquecer esclavo sexual para cumplir cualquier de sus más sucias, perversas y retorcidas fantasías?

¿Era ese el lado oscuro que su Jackie temía revelarle? ¿Aquella naturaleza perversa y oscura que hacía temer a su chico de que pudiera pensar siquiera en rechazarle?

El rubio no podía creerlo, estaba estático, en shock, paralizado no habían palabras para describir su impactado, catatónico estado, un estado en que cada poro de su cuerpo se quemaba de una forma abrazante como si la habitación de aquel cuarto, de pronto, se hubiera convertido en un mismo infierno, asfixiante, candente, donde el calor era sofocante e insoportable, porque si su cuerpo ardía, se combustionaba, y su pene, oh cielos, el pene de Johnny estaba durísimo como una estaca, caliente, duro, erecto, goteante, necesitado, de poder cumplir aquello que Jack tan descaradamente le pedía de aquella forma tan agónicamente desquiciante.

\- ¡Oh diablos, Jack! Me enloqueces! - Fue lo único que atinó a decir Johnny al observar a su papacito tan jodidamente suplicante mostrándole el culo desesperado y abriéndose su sucio y deleitable agujero al máximo para tentarle a abalanzarse como una bestia y penetrarle con brutal fuerza.

 - Quiero volverte loco Johnny. – Confesó Jack impuramente, ocultando su rostro en las almohadas para estar en una posición cómoda mientras seguía elevando el culo tentando a su amante en cada segundo.

\- ¡Johnny ya está loco por ti papacito candente! - Aclaró Johnny, tragando una y otra vez saliva sintiendo que se derretiría automáticamente y las palabras de Jack tan solo le hacían inflamar y desquiciar más.

\- No es suficiente Johnny, quiero volverte loco para que me tomes con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo jamás olvide la bestialidad de tus envestidas, la fuerza del vaivén de tus caderas, el sonido de tus gemidos y la sensación de tus uñas clavándose a mi carne, Johnny, por favor tómame.

\- ¡Oh diablos Jack! ¡Me haces estallar! - Expresó Johnny, cada palabra, cada palabra de Jack era como un disparo directo a su cerebro que le hacía querer transformarse en una bestia salvaje como se lo demandaba su Jack.

\- Hazme el amor fuerte, Johnny, rómpeme. - Suplico Jack en su voz ardiente. Mirándole suplicante, mientras le seguía mostrando el culo a su amante, con descaro.

\- ¡Jack!... ¡No quiero hacerte daño! – Exclamó preocupado Johnny contrariado, quería violar salvajemente a Jack, de manera animal hasta saciar la lujuria demencial que amenazaba con transformarle en un animal, pero al mismo tiempo debía preparar a Jack o le desgarraría.

\- No me importa si me haces daño, Johnny, tan solo demuéstrame el amor y deseo que sientes por mi Johnny, úsame como tu juguete, hazme tuyo, yo... no puedo evitarlo Johnny... quiero que me hagas enloquecer. - Expreso agitado Jack casi sin respirar, pero sin cesar la bomba de palabras que hacían a Johnny explotar.

\- Hazme gritar, hazme enloquecer, hazme alcanzar el paraíso junto a ti, Johnny. Mi corazón se quema de amor y deseo por ti.

\- Viólame hasta romperme, hazlo por favor Johnny - Fue lo último que escuchó de Jack quien haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas separó sus nalgas más aún de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero esta vez, de una forma tan extrema, que su hermoso ano se podía ver dilatado, abriéndose y cerrándose invitándole a desgarrarle.

 Y Johnny, Johnny no tenía palabras, ¿qué palabras podía decir en aquel momento que no fueran: "¡Oh cielos!”? La situación que se le planteaba frente a sus ojos era demasiado abrumadora, incluso sacada de uno de los sueños húmedos que había tenido con Jack, durante su ausencia.

Su sexy papacito, su arrebatador chico samurái lindo, ahí en ese lugar, en su cama, en cuatro, su posición favorita, y las más sucia y degradante, abriendo su ano con sus dos manos, para exponerlo frente a él y dejarle ver aquel precioso, apetitoso e irresistible ano, que poseía y que quería a toda costa que él mismo destruyera, desgarrara haciéndole pedazos como le decía:

 "Viólame hasta romperme, Johnny" esas palabras como un eco, resonaban una y otra vez en su mente trastornándole, quitándole la poca cordura que podía tener en semejante situación desquiciante, y sin poder evitarlo, sin resistirse, sin controlarse, convirtiéndose en toda una bestia, sin molestarse en romper su bóxer como lo hubiera hecho en otro momento, se bajó su ropa interior de corazones  y se abalanzó como una fiera al ataque de su presa hacia el agujero de Jack.

No hubo preparación, no hubo dedos, no hubo lubricación, no hubo cuidados, ni preparativos, simplemente hubo locura, hubo deseo, hubo bestialidad y lo que Jack le pedía: sexo. Johnny cumplió el deseo de Jack, incapaz de poder tener algún tipo de pensamiento racional que distara de follar, romper, violar, destrozar, hacer pedazos ese delicioso apetitoso hoyo de Jack por eso se abalanzó como una insana bestia, y simplemente, insertó en ese ano goloso, pecador, invitante y sucio ano, su pene duro, erecto, grueso y goteante, y aquel pene que hizo a Jack pegar un fuerte grito al sentirlo introduciéndose y desgarrándole, como quería, como necesitaba, como ansiaba en sus más profundas entrañas.

 - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó Jack de inmediato, al sentir el pedazo de carne enorme de Johnny introducirse en su cuerpo, sin preparación, saliva, sin lubricante, sin nada más que insertándose y desgarrándole, rozando con sus paredes y abriéndole de inmediato.

 No obstante, tampoco era como si el samurái necesitara preparación, su hoyo había sido lo suficientemente preparando durante su tiempo asilado en las montañas, cuando se había masturbado pensando en Johnny, cuando había sucumbido a sus deseos más primitivos, y más aún cuando le había permitido a su rubio el acceso separando sus nalgas y exponiendo su propio hoyo abriéndole para dejarle en claro que eso era lo que él necesitaba, necesita que Johnny le poseyera le enloqueciera, le volviera loco, y Johnny, Johnny no podía controlarse…

Por eso Jack sentía como Johnny jalaba sus cabellos y comenzaba a envestirle de forma dura, sosteniendo firmemente sus caderas, marcando en ellas la yema de sus dedos y clavando sus uñas, mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo como una máquina.  Y Jack sentía en su hoyo un dolor intenso, desgarrador, que al inicio después de ese gritó, le sacó el aliento, pero conforme pasaron los segundos y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y comenzó a sentir al rubio golpear con fuerza demencial su próstata, su punto perfecto, comenzó a ser invadido de un desquiciante gozo infinito, cayendo en un espiral de puro placer adictivo, un placer que deseaba prolongar por siempre.

El rostro de Jack para ese momento era de total éxtasis, todas y cada una de sus facciones demostraban el placer que le inundaba, el placer que le consumía, el placer que le maniataba, en ese momento, mientras que su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor al punto de gotear en la cama y Johnny, Johnny, solo le envistió, una y otra vez violando su hoyo como si Jack fuera simplemente una mera muñeca sexual diseñada solo para ser follada por él, pero no Jack no era un juguete, Jack era su amado, pero la abstinencia, la ausencia, la separación que habían enfrentado, había sido demasiado larga, y ahora pareciera como si ambos muchachos enfrentaran su reencuentro permitiéndose liberar sus más primarios apetitos sexuales, por eso ambos, irremediablemente actuaban como sucios animales en celo, sobre todo Jack que suplicante chillaba como una cerda, pero gozando cada envestida gimiendo incansablemente como una máquina de gemidos, y esos gemidos tan solo animaban más a Johnny, alentándolo a no detenerse, a no ceder un solo segundo de aquellas envestidas brutales que parecían desgarrar el ano ya expandido de Jack por la intromisión rápida y repentina de su enorme miembro viril que era el único capaz de satisfacer a Samurái Jack de aquella forma tan animal.

Para Johnny Bravo, aquellos gemidos de Jack era como siempre, una deliciosa melodía, y si Johnny hubiera podido saborearla, lo habría hecho con ambrosía, pero si bien no podía saborear los gemidos deliciosos como una cautivante melodía impura de Jack, podía saborear su cuerpo, incluso en aquella situación, por eso saboreaba su cuerpo, lamía su cuello, lamía su espalda, lamía su sudor y lo probaba porque incluso el sudor de Jack era como un afrodisiaco imposible de pasar.

Y Johnny también sudaba, sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados y húmedos por el sudor que le cubría, ni siquiera el gel para el cabello del señor Kevin, podía resistir aquella sesión de desenfrenada pasión para conservar en su forma el cabello del rubio, pues su sudor empapaba todo y también caía sobre la espalda de Jack, haciéndole estremecer al sentir aquellas gotas con su cuerpo ardiente de placer. Pero Johnny también gemía, porque era imposible no pronunciar palabras cuando su lindo papacito Jack le había impulsado a ese estado en el que simplemente se comportaba como un pervertido demente.

\- ¡OH CIELOS JACK! ¡ERES UN LINDO ESCLAVO Y MUÑECO SEXUAL! ¿Te gusta sentir el pene de Johnny desgarrando tu interior? - Preguntó Johnny extasiado dejándose llevar como tantas otras veces por la situación del momento, y enfatizando su punto como le era típico, nalgueando a Jack en una fuerte nalgada, que no solo resonó en el cuarto, sino que también dejó una visible marca de la mano de Johnny, como si aquella marca de su mano en aquellas nalgas pudieran gritar de manera implícita "propiedad de Johnny Bravo".

Y el samurái enloquecido, desvariando, no pudo más que responder como pudo, al percibir difusamente aquellas palabras, perdido en su propio mundo de éxtasis al que había caído prisionero sin escape, diciendo:

\- Johnny, viólame, rómpeme, desgárrame, hazme tuyo, úsame Johnny. Soy tu hoyo para follar, soy tuyo" - Respondió el samurái, ese alguna vez recatado chico, ese samurái alguna vez compuesto, cortés, que jamás habría osado pronunciar palabras tan descaradas como aquellas que pronunciaban sus labios de esa forma tan condenadamente pecaminosa, dignas de ser sentenciadas por sucias, pero le era inevitable decirlas, era como si aquel encuentro consigo mismo en las montañas, en el que había logrado aceptar su Jack interior oscuro, y su propio lado perverso, hubieran hecho que por fin pudiera liberar toda la oscuridad de su ser al punto de permitirse el dejarse llevar por sus más retorcidos deseos, pero así era el sexo, así era la pasión, así era el desenfreno.

Y Johnny, Johnny aceptaba todo lo que viniera de su sexy y arrebatador papacito porque ese chico que yacía ahí, bajo su cuerpo permitiéndole usarle como un muñeco, que permitía que profanara su cuerpo y le follara de esa manera salvaje, gimiendo incansablemente su nombre, palabras libidinosas, sucias promesas carnales, y adulando sus movimientos y forma de penetrarle, era el muchacho que había sido capaz de superar a cientos de mamacitas y robar el corazón de Johnny Bravo, y Johnny por su chico samurái haría lo que fuera, incluso si eso significaba enloquecer de lujuria junto a él tal y como, en ese momento, en que ambos se dejaban llevar por sus más pasionales y tórridos sentimientos de deseo, consumiéndoles.

\- Ah Johnny, por favor, hazme gemir, hazme gritar, hazme desfallecer... hazme enloquecer por ti, Johnny – Decía, extrañamente, coherente Jack en unas rápidas silabas que apenas se lograban descifrar pues sus palabras incluso si no estaban cortadas, habían sido dichas rápidamente para que solo Johnny pudiera oírlas.

El samurái estaba en un estado de éxtasis absoluto, su cuerpo sudoroso, su cuerpo temblando y su miembro erecto hinchado y húmedo, goteando como un manantial de agua pura, con la diferencia de que su semen era un dulce elixir y néctar para Johnny, sus testículos hinchados, su miembro rojo acumulado con sangre amenazaba con hacer erupción en cualquier momento como un volcán a punto de estallar, su vestido negro rasgado,  su espalda y cuello llenos de chupones, y rasguños, de parte de Johnny, su cabello alborotado y esa sensación de deseo que le tenía histérico, y Johnny por su parte también era un desastre sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, que llenaría a Jack con su leche, pues el ano de Jack apretado, contrayéndolo, tragándose su pene como si fuera una boa, le volvía loco.

\- ¡Oh cielos, sí, lindo papacito! ¡Johnny te destruirá el ano las veces que quieras! ¡Solo tienes que pedirlo bonito! - Le expresó Johnny enloquecido, porque él haría lo que sea que el chico samurái le pidiera, y la intensidad, el anhelo por sus orgasmos, el deseo era tanto que ambos sentían como pronto se adentrarían al ansiado nirvana del clímax mágico en que ambos por fin liberarían su deseo acumulado.

Más aun al saber que aquella sesión bestial de pasión era demasiado intensiva para prolongarla si quiera por un segundo más, y cuando el rubio sintió a Jack estremecerse, convulsionar y ser incapaz de contenerse más y derramar su semen goteando explosivamente manchado aquel cubrecama que recibía la explosión de su semilla, el rubio no pudo contenerse más y también explotó llenando a Jack con su leche, llenándole de su caliente semen en borbotones y cuando se vacío en el interior de su amado, se separó de él, instantáneamente,  para caer rendido junto a su lado. 

Ambos muchachos, yacían en la cama, agitados, respirando dificultosamente como si el oxígeno fuera a acabarse del ambiente, descansando de su agitado encuentro, uno al lado del otro, y así transcurrieron varios minutos dándoles a ambos un tiempo de descanso prudente.

Johnny fue el primero en incorporarse de la cama, y al observar a Jack recostado a su lado, cabello revuelto, vestido rasgado, piel mancillada, sus ojos descendieron inmediatamente hasta un punto específico de su cuerpo que le hizo tragar duro.

El hoyo de Jack estaba tan abierto se podía apreciar un maravilloso y considerable anal gape, y Johnny al ver ese agujerito no pudo contenerse, no pudo resistirse, necesitaba probarlo, necesitaba lamerlo, necesita saborear ese manjar que Jack, sin pensarlo, recostado a su lado, exponía para él como una tentación imposible de ignorar, quitándose sus negras gafas y colocándolas en la mesita de noche de su lado, se agachó a la altura del culo de Jack y simplemente sacando su lengua extendiéndola lo más que pudo, se dispuso a lamer el ano goteante de Jack sin importarle que al saborearlo sintiera en su boca el propio sabor del semen que el mismo había depositado en el interior de su amado.

Jack, quien hasta ese entonces había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas, sintió de pronto la lengua de Johnny saboreando cada rincón de su expandido y abierto ano, y a pesar de que tan solo había tenido un orgasmo hace poco, podía sentir la intensidad abrasadora de la excitación consumirle con cada segundo, con cada latido de su corazón y cada sube y baja de su pecho por su acelerada respiración.

La lengua de Johnny se adentraba a los rincones más profundos de su interior sin importarle que hubiera depositado su propio semen en él mientras saboreaba su ano en aquella mezcla, que a Johnny le hacía enloquecer, y Johnny no podía más que seguir lamiendo con su lengua húmeda, estirada lo más que podía ese agujero que el mismo con su prominente miembro y sus envestidas salvajes y delirantes para Jack había expandido al máximo, amaba a su chico samurái y no podía contenerse, cuando se trataba de Jack, Johnny Bravo inevitablemente sacaba su lado más salvaje y carnal, justo como en ese momento en que seguía sorbiendo el semen del ano de Jack y disfrutando el sabor de ese ano delicioso, rosado, expandido, suelto, que le invitaba a seguir pecando con su amado.

\- Mmm Johnny tu... leng-.. gua me hace... enloquecer. - Expresó entre cortado el hermoso samurái, derritiéndose completamente en aquel placer que volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo poseyéndolo una vez más, la espalda de Jack se exponía frente a los ojos de Johnny junto con su redondo y perfecto trasero, y ese ano del que no se separaba ni por un segundo, mientras el pelinegro gemía agitadamente y sentía el sudor empapando su cuerpo, resbalando por su torso , su espalda, sus piernas, y también mojando sus cabellos y los restos del vestido que aún se encontraba en su cuerpo.

\- No obstante, Johnny en fugaces momentos abandonaba su ano para depositar en su espalda cuantiosos besos y también lamer el sudor de su cuerpo, cuando se trataba del cuerpo de Jack Johnny no tenía reparos, era demasiado reverenciador como para evitar amar, adorar, besar con pasión, devoción y admiración cada pedazo del cuerpo de Jack, por eso con su juguetona, y caliente deseosa lengua saboreaba a su hermoso y sensual papacito que ardía en llamas de fuego, un fuego ardiente y quemante representado por el intenso deseo sexual que emanaba de su cuerpo, en aquel  pasional momento.

\- Johnny, tu lengua me vuelve loco, tanto como tus besos. - Expresó el samurái incapaz de poder controlar sus irrefrenables deseos carnales, sentir a Johnny alabar su cuerpo de semejante manera, sentir la lengua de Johnny escurridiza como una serpiente entrando a una cueva, que en este caso sería representada por su dilatado conducto anal, le hacía perder la cordura de una manera fatal, y como siempre, deseoso, quería sentir más, porque nadie podía resistirse al fuego del deseo y la excitación menos Jack, quien sentía la habilidosa lengua de Johnny Bravo, jugar con su expandido ano.

\- Mmm papacito, ¡tu ano es exquisito! - Confesó Johnny completamente abstraído por saborear ese ano en un perfecto rimming que también comenzaba a calentarle al saber, el poder, el control, la dominación que como macho alfa, tenía sobre el samurái, y aquel sentimiento, le llenó el corazón por completo, y aquel deseo hizo arder intensamente su cuerpo inflamándolo con un deseo abrasante. Amaba poder hacer gemir a Jack de aquella manera, amaba poder sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro estremecerse bajo sus caricias y besos, y el saber que era tan buen amante, tan solo aumentaba su característico inflado ego, con la diferencia de que no presumía como antes, pues ahora en realidad lo que pensaba de él mismo era cierto, pues no había un mejor amante que Johnny Bravo, devoto, pasional, preocupado, por hacerle sentir a Jack el mayor éxtasis en su vida al punto de llevarle a las estrellas y hacerle perder la consciencia.

\- ¡Oh cielos papacito Johnny ama lamer cada pedazo de ti! - Expresó Johnny devotamente sin dejar de lamer chupar succionar, saborear y deleitarse con ese exquisito plato gourmet que era el ano de su sensual samurái, expuesto ahí para él aun vistiendo lo que quedaba de ese sexy vestido que le conducía a pecar primitivamente como si hubiera sido remontado a la era de piedra y fuera un cavernícola, pero así se sentía Johnny, salvaje, primitivo, deseoso y carnívoro, por eso chupaba, succionaba, lamía y lamía la piel de Jack, con deseo, haciendo al samurái estremecerse de placer,  y soltar pequeños gemidos que eran una dulce melodía para Johnny, más aún al comenzar a escuchar las palabras sucias que tanto le gustaba oír a Jack pronunciar.

\- Mi ano y mi cuerpo son tuyos Johnny Yo... mm ahg mi ser entero te pertenece - Expresó descaradamente Jack, comenzando a perder la cordura, dejándose llevar por la lujuria que le nublaba los sentidos, habiendo aceptado en su alma, que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía escapar jamás de la red de ese deseo que le hacía volverse extremadamente pecaminoso, sucio, sincero y jodidamente obsceno. 

Y Johnny, oh Johnny disfrutaba aquellos hermosos gemidos, aquella dulce sinfonía de la voz del samurái, la voz siempre tranquila, varonil, serena, ahora quebrarse solo por su maestría con la lengua que seguía hurgueteando el ano de Jack saboreando, y el samurái no podía resistirlo, el orgasmo anterior, y las sensaciones de ahora le adentraban más aun al infierno del sensual delirio que consumía todos sus huesos.

\- Ahgg Mm Johnny, por favor, hazme perder el control. - Suplicó Jack como pudo, haciendo que sus palabras deseosas sonaran lo más coherentes que podía considerando la situación en la que se encontraba en la cama, de costado exponiendo su culo para el total deleite de los celestinos ojos de Johnny y también de su traviesa lengua que hacia maravillas en el samurái.

Y Johnny famélico la metía y sacaba, y cuando la insertaba se aseguraba de moverla para todos lados para no perder un solo pedazo y saboreárselo, acercando también su boca para succionar ese exquisito ano que tantas veces había profanado para saciar sus apetitos sexuales junto con ese chico que era el amor de su vida.

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡Papacito! Eres exquisito, Johnny ama saborear cada parte de ti.

\- Mmm ahgg Johnny… - Continuó gimiendo Jack, al sentir ese contacto de la húmeda lengua de Johnny ahora no en su ano, sino en sus nalgas saboreándolas con hambruna como si no hubiera mañana. Mientras su pene sentía la fricción de la cama en la posición que se encontraba al estar de costado, y su erección se hacía cada vez más urgente.

Jack deseaba a Johnny nuevamente y sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, necesitaba poder sentir aquella lengua otra vez, los gruesos dedos, o el mismo falo de Johnny insertándose de nuevo en su punto máximo de placer, llevándole al cielo por segunda vez, necesitaba a Johnny penetrándole, insertándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser, golpeando su próstata hasta gemir, jadear como una perra de placer, como un vil y sucio animal, y llorar únicamente por la insistencia de Johnny en penetrarle hasta dejarle seco y no poder más. Su lujuria de amor desmedida parecía no conocer límites, pues incluso, si hacía unos cuantos minutos había caído en un delicioso clímax, nuevamente el deseo por sentir el nirvana comenzaba a apoderarse de su corrompida impura alma.

\- Ahmm Johnny por favor hazme tuyo, dame duro, hazme delirar de placer por ti una vez más, - Suplicó el samurái perdido profundamente en la intensidad de las caricias que sentía, y más cuando comenzó a sentir a Johnny  nalguearle en aquella forma que tanto le gustaba y le hacía perder segundo a segundo la cordura.

\- ¡Oh cielos JAck! Eres un sucio pervertido y encantador chico sensual, gime más para Johnny bonito. - Pidió el rubio, y Jack no pudo más que gemir y obedecerle dejando escapar de su boca las palabras  tan sucias que excitaban a Johnny al punto más allá de la locura.

\- Mm Johnny… ¡me encanta como lo haces! Tu lengua, tus caricias, todo se siente maravilloso. Oh Johnny, ¿en qué me has convertido? Por favor, no pares. - Clamó Jack, agónico, sintiendo una mezcla maravillosa, las torrentes de placer ahogarle como si hubiera sido sumergido en un tanque, la boca de Johnny lamer su ano, causándole tal placer, las nalgadas duras de Johnny haciéndole arder la piel de su culo, los dedos que Johnny insertaba traviesamente, pero que le eran insuficientes.

\- Johnny por favor te lo suplico, mételo. - Expresó Jack anhelante y delirante, jadeante y enloquecido por el deseo que turbaba sus pocos sentidos aun funcionando, y Johnny supo que incluso si su papacito le hacía enloquecer y arder de deseo, su periodo refractario no era tan rápido como el de su Jackie. Por lo mismo, su miembro a diferencia de su chico, estaba aún flácido.

No obstante, Johnny sabía perfectamente como complacer a su chico delirante, más aun al observar ese descomunal y dilatado ano de su arrebatador papacito, estirando su mano para alcanzar la mesita de noche y buscar el lubricante del señor Kevin, la infalible marca que fabricaba el gel de su cabello, unto una cuantiosa cantidad del resbaloso liquido en el culo de Jack y en su mano derecha y juntando sus dedos como si imitara con su mano la forma de una serpiente  comenzó lentamente a introducir los 5 dedos de su mano derecha en el ano de Jack, con lentitud, con precisión haciendo que el ano de Jack se expandiera más aún de lo abierto que ya estaba, con el único fin de que esos dedos resbalosos y gruesos pudieran entrar en su enorme agujero sin problema alguno.

Jack al sentir semejante intromisión dio un fuerte respingo, ¿acaso? ¿Acaso? aquello que sentía eran los dedos de Johnny adentrándose en su ¿ano? ¿Acaso? ¿Johnny pretendía penetrarle con su puño?

La sola idea hizo que Jack tragara duro, ¿podía ser posible que en su expandido hoyo, algo tan grande como el puño de la mano derecha de Johnny pudiera adentrarse?

Jack no lo sabía, lo único que sabía en ese precio segundo, era que el placer, el tormento, el deseo, la lujuria que sentía le matarían, su pene una vez más goteaba infinitamente, necesita alivio, necesitaba lo que fuera para volver a alcanzar la paz de su agitada y condenada alma, y si Johnny le follaba con su puño no le importaba, porque lo único que le importaba en ese momento era calmar ese deseo famélico que parecía explotarle en el cuerpo.

 - Jo--hny--- me te lo todo...  - Suplicó Jack agónico, sintiendo en su interior los dedos estirados de Johnny ahora cerrarse para formar un puño y penetrarle traspasando su ano.

 Al principio sintió un ligero dolor atravesarle, pero su ano estaba tan lubricado y abierto por el semen de Johnny que aún escurría y rebalsaba su ano, que el puño del rubio, pudo traspasar sin problemas adentrándose. Sin embargo incluso si lo tenía en su interior Johnny se negaba a moverlo…

\- No te escucho ¿qué dijiste papacito?  - Expresó Johnny, maliciosamente con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Oh Johnny por favor. - Suplicó Jack y agregó:

\- Fóllame con tu puño, rómpeme, destrózame, haz que alcance mi orgasmo por favor Johnny.

Suplicó Jackie, y Johnny complacido comenzó a penetrar duramente el ano de Jack con su puño como si golpeara un saco de boxeo, con la única diferencia que era el interior de Jack que penetraba, y Jack enloquecido, por aquel puño, aquel puño que parecía reventarle, que abría su ano de manera gigante por la preparación, la lubricación y expansión que había recibido, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la sensación de tener semejante puño ensartado en su recto. La sensación de llenura, las paredes de sus músculos anales aceptando semejante invasión, el golpe duro que su próstata recibía, era demasiado y no podía, trató, lucho, lo intentó, pero el deseo, el éxtasis, el gozo, la locura se apoderaron de él, nublando todos sus sentidos,, y explotó, explotó soltando su leche, haciendo que salpicara tan fuertemente que incluso cayó sobre su rostro y cabellos, y Johnny al sentirle retiró con cuidado su puño del ano de Jack, solo para sentir a su chico bonito en una fuerte contracción de sus músculos anales, haciendo que inevitablemente se le escapara un sonoro pedo, acompañado súbitamente por una explosión cuantiosa de semen y lubricante, que había estado guardado en su interior, y el que comenzó a derramarse en la cama, acompañando por pequeños tintes rojos, que solo podían ser identificados como manchas de sangre.

Al verlos Johnny palideció de inmediato, pues jamás podría soportar la sola idea de lastimar a su Jackie.  Por eso preocupado, cuestionó de inmediato a su amado, quien yacía en la cama agitado, respirando como podía aferrándose al cubrecama como si fuera su único soporte de vida en su estado pos orgásmico.

\- ¿Jack muñeco estás bien?  - Preguntó Johnny, esta vez usando su fuerza para tomar a Jackie y hacer que éste se recargara sobre su pecho.

\- Johnny... yo... estoy bien... - Clarífico agitado Jack, mientras de su ano enormemente dilatado aún seguían escurriendo residuos de semen y manchas de sangre, Johnny al ver que no había tiempo de buscar nada, se quitó su camiseta y con ella comenzó a limpiar el ano de Jack, observando como al parecer la explosión de los residuos del interior de Jack habían arrastrado parte de la mucosa más profunda de su recto, pero que a pesar de su salvaje penetración, sin preparación, el ano de Jack había sido capaz de recibir su puño, sin problemas ni desgarros para el alivio de un preocupado Johnny  Bravo.

Al observar esto, Johnny se calmó al instante al tener la certeza de que su chico bonito a pesar de esas manchas de sangre tiñendo su cubrecama, no parecía presentar ningún tipo de herida o ruptura.

Por lo mismo, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, Johnny comenzó a acariciar los caballos de Jack con una dulzura y delicadeza tan bellas que inevitablemente eran dignas de admirar, y al sentir como Jack debido al cansancio extremo, de haber tenido dos potentes orgasmos parecía caer para irse con los brazos de Morfeo, Johnny simplemente le dijo:

\- Descansa lindo papacito, Johnny estará aquí para cuidarte, cariño. - Le expresó Johnny gentilmente como el preocupado y devoto amante que era, por ese chico que representaba su mundo entero.

Y Jack, acurrucándose tiernamente en el pecho cálido y musculoso de Johnny, no pudo más que sonreír magníficamente, y decirle en un suave tono de voz dulce y meloso.

\- Tu amor por mí me deslumbra, Johnny. - Fue lo que expresó Samurái Jack, sintiendo en su corazón una paz infinita que pareció recorrer todo su cuerpo en ese instante para envolverle completamente en un manto de amor infinito y solo en ese segundo, cuando ya se encontraba mucho más descansando y recuperando el ritmo normal, de su antes, respiración agitada y descontrolada, fue cuando el peso de todo lo ocurrido comenzó a caer sobre su mente, como despertando todos y cada uno de, sus hasta ese entonces, sentidos entumecidos por el amor que le había tenido prisionero.

Y entonces recordó todo: sus palabras sucias, su oscuridad profunda y cegadora, el tormentoso deseo que le había posesionado y la lujuria insana y desmedida que le habían totalmente enloquecido y entonces en un acto rápido, tomando una de las manos de Johnny con las suyas, fue que con voz tambaleante, sintiendo ahora un ligero nerviosismo, apoderarse de su cuerpo abrumándole, que expresó en la soledad de aquella habitación en donde únicamente descansaban solo ellos dos...

\- Johnny yo... - Comenzó apenas audible Jack, en un casi inaudible susurro, que por supuesto, no pasó en absoluto desapercibido para el rubio.

\- Johnny yo... - Prosiguió Jack temeroso, pero Johnny le dijo firmemente.

\- Oh Jack... sabes que puedes contarle lo que sea a Johnny. - Le aseguró el rubio, esta vez envolviendo con sus grandes manos, las manos de su amante, sintiendo un temblor en ellas, percibiendo que lo sea que Jack le dijera, Johnny lo aceptaría como lo hacía con cada parte de su sexy papacito.

\- Yo... temo que me he vuelto un completo pervertido por ti, Johnny.

Confesó Jack, sintiendo como súbitamente su corazón se llenaba de una culpa avasalladora, al confesar aquello que con tanta dificultad, había llegado a aceptar, al luchar contra ese ente oscuro que era su otro yo, y el cual dolorosamente había tenido que aceptar, pues para un guerrero como él, criado pulcra y correctamente, aceptar algo así, no era algo sencillo, pero no había remedio, no había vuelta atrás, de nada le servía seguir negando los hechos, mas ahora, que le admitía a su amado, aquella parte oscura, que desde un inicio , siempre se había negado a aceptar como una parte suya, pero que hoy y ahora, en ese segundo, era parte de la realidad  que le acompañaría por siempre hasta el final.

Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir miedo, sentir temor al rechazo que Johnny pudiera tenerle, incluso si su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma y espíritu, todos le  gritaban que se mantuviera en calma, porque otro hecho innegable era que Johnny bravo también le amaba con toda su alma…

Y cuando Johnny escuchó esas palabras tan quebradas, tan profundas, tan temerosas, y sintió en su pecho lágrimas húmedas provenientes de los ojos de Jack, oscuros y bellos como la noche que caía a esa hora en la ciudad, sintió que su corazón pareció contraerse inesperadamente en un doloroso muño, porque odiaba saber que su chico bonito sufría por aquella inseguridad…

¿Qué más debería hacer para demostrarle a su samurái, cuanto era el amor que por él le enajenaba? ¿Qué más debería hacer para demostrarle que en su corazón jamás podría caber el rechazo, el odio o el repudio, cuando él mejor que nadie conocía lo duro que podía ser el rechazo? Al recordar a esa lista infinita de mamacitas bravas que le habían golpeado, escupido, pateado, abofeteado, en tantas ocasiones.

Johnny nunca podría odiarle, en especial, cuando jamás pensó que alguien tan bello y guapo como Jack pudiera amarle. Por lo mismo,  incorporándose un poco de la cama, y mirándole dulcemente tomando con su mano derecha el rostro de Jack y haciéndole verle a sus celestinos ojos transparentes como una laguna, le dijo sinceramente:

\- No importa lindo papacito, no importa qué cambios tengas, para Johnny siempre serás perfecto. - Le expresó secamente Johnny con una seriedad y sincerad tan madura y sorpresiva, que nadie hubiera podido creer que ese muchacho tan devoto, tan entregado, tan serio y maduro, leal y decidido, era el mismo bobo chico que alaguna vez como un idiota había hecho lo imposible por intentar conquistar a alguna bella chica fallando miserable y vergonzosamente, pero ahí estaba Johnny desnudando su corazón como tantas otras veces por ese papacito que lo valía todo.

Y Jack, oh Jack, el hermoso samurái, sentía que eso tan solo incrementaba más el correr de sus infinitas lágrimas, porque oh cuanta dulzura, cuanta sinceridad y ternura, cuanta entrega y amor provenía de ese hombre que le amaba con todo el corazón, y oh, como amaba ese cuerpo, ese calor, esos brazos de Johnny envolverle con ternura, y esos dulces besos que ahora caían en diferentes partes de su cuerpo como un suave roció de lluvia, porque esos besos eran de Johnny y estaban repletos de amor y bondad. Y Jack, Jack no pudo más que decir: 

\- Yo, temo que mi locura por ti no parecer conocer limites, Johnny. - Le expresó Jack mientras, las lágrimas de sus ojos seguían derramándose, pero no eran lágrimas de pena, de dolor, de agonía, de sufrimiento o tristeza, eran lágrimas de dicha… ¿Y cuantos sentimientos hermosos e infinitos podía ser capaz de sentir un corazón como el de Jack? El pelinegro no lo sabía, tan solo sabía que el muchacho que le envolvía amorosamente entre sus brazos, precia también haberse perdido en la locura sin límites de su amor por él.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Johnny también te ama lindo papacito, siempre serás mi chico más importante. – Expresó Johnny, cerrando fuertemente su abrazo, como si temiera que Jack pudiera desvanecerse en un simple parpadeo o segundo, en el que pudiera distraerse.

Y en medio de esa escena, en la que Johnny Bravo, envolvía sobreprotectoramente a su amado en sus fornidos brazos, y el samurái tan solo se acurrucaba más, dejándose envolver por la ternura y devoción de  su amante, una fuerte música comenzó a escucharse, una música con la voz de una cantante femenina, esa música era intensa, y se percibía incluso a través de las paredes de su habitación, pues tal parecía que su vecinita Suzy, parecía estar teniendo una fiesta la casa del al lado, una fiesta con música lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos pudieran distinguir claramente las palabras de esa magnética melodía.

_Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón._

_Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión_.

 

 Se escuchaba decir en la melodía, la bella voz de una chica, y al escucharla súbitamente, con aquellos acordes, y ruidos melódicos,  parecía que aquella canción les había hecho caer en un profundo e hipnótico embrujo de amor, pues describía perfectamente parte de la química de su amor, bastaba con que ambos se miraran fijamente para que pudieran ver el deseo, el amor, la pasión que desbordaba de sus almas y comenzara a inflamar sus cuerpos y corazones anhelantes.

_Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor._

_Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor._

Y en ese momento al oír esa estrofa, Jack se sintió identificado porque para él, así era, como una inocente mariposa, había sido seducido por el encanto colorido, alegre, alocado de Johnny Bravo, como si este fuera una flor, cayendo ingenuamente rendido a sus pies, como jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a experimentar un guerrero entrenado como él.

_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel_

_Roba de mis labios la tentación._

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel_

_No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor._

Y de pronto, súbitamente, al cruzar sus miradas, celestina intensa y negra profunda en aquella habitación, y contemplarse con semejante dulzura y amor, parecía como si la miel desprendiera de ambos, y por lo mismo incapaces de contenerse como hechizados por el magnetismo de esa suave melodía que sonaba desde la casa del lado, ambos como si fueran unidos por imán, segundo a segundo, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, y en un parpadeo comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, dulcemente, cayendo en la tentación del embriagante amor que hacía que ambos ardieran en un fogoso amor para sentir una vez más el contacto de sus cuerpos piel a piel.

_Hazme de una vez sentir_

_Que está pasión no tendrá fin_

_Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor_

_Por favor déjame... besar tu ser._

_El mundo que otros no ven_

_Sólo intoxícame, que feliz seré_

_Ahogada en tu calidez_

Y así era, la pasión de ambos parecía no tener fin, incluso si después de dos intensas sesiones de amor en aquel reencuentro, Jack podía sentir la pasión de Johnny en ese beso arrebatador, que Johnny le propinaba, y en el que parecía robarle el aliento, y el alma, mientras que Johnny al sentir a su Jack corresponder su beso de forma desesperada, sintió como si en aquel beso pudiera funcionarse y convertirse en uno con el alma y ser de su Jackie…  

_Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré_

_Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y_ obsesiónate

 

Y en aquel ardiente beso pasional que inflamaba sus cuerpos en una impetuosa llama de frenesí por tocarse, sentirse y amarse ambos se perdieron en un torbellino de seducción infinita.

 

_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final_

_Unidas, un día se encontrarán._

_Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará_

_Somos tú y yo, que importa lo demás._

Y así era, a ninguno de los dos les importaba algo más que no fuera el amor, que sentían mutuamente, porque jamás nadie pensó que Johnny Bravo y Samurái Jack pudieran terminar juntos, después de todo uno solía ser un mujeriego, y el otro un guerrero samurái de otra época, una época de tristezas luchas incontables y un presente sin esperanzas. Pero cuyo único destino era terminar ahí con su amado.

_Por tanto tiempo te soñé_

_Y ahora que al fin te encontré_

_No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer_

_Sabes que..._

_Ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor._

 

Y así era, Johnny siempre soñó con conocer a la sexy mamacita de sus sueños, y un día la encontró en el pozo de Ciudad Aron, con la particularidad de que se había equivocado, no era una chica sino su sensual papacito, y no había vuelta atrás, ese encuentro no había sido una casualidad, sino una realidad, una realidad en que Johnny bravo encontró a su verdadero amor y donde el samurái, también le encontró, y ahora ninguno de los renunciaría a aquello que tenían los dos: Un amor entregado y puro, un amor sin precedentes como ningún otro.

_Entiende de una vez, esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad_

Y al separarse de su profundo beso, y abandonando por un segundo las caricias pasionales de ambos, fue el samurái, quien interrumpió la letra de la melodía para expresarle a su rubio amado:

\- Te amo, Johnny, eres mi más maravillosa alegría... Y temo que jamás podría aceptar el perderte.  Juro que permaneceré contigo para siempre en este mundo. - Expresó Jack, esta vez acariciando, el suave y atractivo rostro de su amor, de su hombre, de Johnny Bravo, y Johnny al sentir tan dulce y cálida caricia que precia más que tocar su rostro, tocar su corazón hasta el fondo, incapaz de evitar sentir sus ojos vidriosos por aquella realidad, pronunció:

\- Oh cielos Jack, harás a Johnny llorar...  - Expresó compungido Johnny, del mismo modo, con la misma entonación y tono de voz que solía utilizar cuando algo le llegaba al corazón, y se ponía sentimental y para su agravio, el samurái no cesó sus palabras de amor, pues simplemente continuó:

\- Volvería al pasado y lucharía mil veces contra Aku si eso significara volver a encontrarme contigo Johnny. - Aseguró Jack, y para Johnny esa declaración fue mortal,  ¿en verdad su sexy papacito le amaba al punto de sentir, que merecía la pena regresar tantas veces a ese cruel tormento, que sufrió para derrotar a aquel demonio, que había hecho la mayor parte de su vida un infierno? ¿Tanto le amaba Jack para declarar aquello con tanta decisión y sin un solo titubeo?  Johnny no podía contenerse más.

\- Eres el tesoro más preciado en la vida de Johnny, muñeco. - Le expresó Johnny, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer libremente, pocas veces lloraba por algo, pero cuando lo hacía, era porque nada podía controlar el desborde de sentimientos que afligían a su corazón, y observando nuevamente la sortija que el mismo había puesto en Jack, para pedirle que compartiera el resto de su vida con él, no pudo más que sentir cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban ardientemente en un encantador color rojizo, dejando escapar de sus labios:

\- Y  serás mi esposo.

Afirmó aun escéptico Johnny, incapaz de creer que alguien como él pudiera siquiera llegar a "sentar cabeza" y más aún, incapaz de poder creer que su chico lindo hubiera aceptado desposarse con él, respondiéndole afirmativamente a su pregunta de vida y muerte:

\- La vida trabaja de maneras misteriosas, Johnny. Porque tú también eres mi más valioso tesoro, y me sentiré complacido de compartir el resto de mi vida junto a tu lado como tu futuro esposo. – Expresó Jack, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, al saber que, una vez casado, debería olvidar su pasado tortuoso y concentrarse solamente en su presente, con ese hombre conocido como Johnny Bravo, quien muy pronto se convertiría en su flamante esposo.

\- Oh Jack... Johnny solo quiere llorar - Atinó a expresar Johnny, dejando caer esas tan atípicas lágrimas en un macho como él, en un muchacho que casi nunca lloraba, pero era curioso pensar que el único que le había hecho llorar de semejante forma era únicamente Jack, quien al verle, con una sonrisa melancólica, pues lagrimas también amenazan con caer de sus ojos, le dijo:

\- Incluso tus lágrimas son encantadoras... – Pronunció Jack, observando la belleza de ese hombre que había sido capaz de aceptarle, y que le amaba como nadie, para agregar:

\- Temo que jamás podré cansarme de ti Johnny, porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. - Decretó el samurái sonriente, y Johnny, oh Johnny incluso con lágrimas tan solo sonrió radiante para expresarle como solía hacerlo, cuando olvidaba centrar su atención en sí mismo, para dedicar su atención por completo a él:

\- ¿Ah sí? Dime más muñeco, Johnny quiere escucharlo todo de ti... - Afirmó Johnny esta vez secando sus lágrimas, y mirando fijamente a su sexy amado para decirle:

\- Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como tú Johnny, alguien a quien pudiera entregarle todo. - Comenzó Jack a expresar parte de los intensos sentimientos que en numerosas palabras, jamás podría expresar en su totalidad.

Y Johnny al escucharle, conmovido, dijo:

\- Oh muñeco, Johnny jamás pensó que pudiera encontrar al chico de sus sueños.... - Desnudó de su alma Johnny, solo para aclarar lo que era cierto:

\- Eres lo que Johnny siempre quiso, alguien que pudiera amar al guapísimo, encantador, atractivo y bonito Johnny Bravo. -  Manifestó confiado y sonriente Johnny a su amado, quien le miraba hermosamente con sus negros ojos vidriando en plena noche. Solo para responderle:

\- Nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien tanto, hasta el día en que me enamore de ti, Johnny. - Expreso Jack, profundamente, desnudando ese corazón que le pertenecía únicamente al rubio, quien de pronto en un pequeño momento de inseguridad y temor de volver a perder a su chico, preguntó:

\- ¿Te quedaras por siempre con Johnny, papacito?  - Preguntó el rubio expectante sintiendo que había dejado de respirar por unos cuantos segundos.

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Johnny. - Le aclaró, sonriendo hermosamente Jack al rubio, con esa sonrisa que parecía deslumbrar más que la estrella más luminosa que pudiera alzarse en el firmamento del cielo nocturno, en especial, cuando enfatizó su punto alzando su mano izquierda para mostrarle en su dedo anular, el anillo que portaba y representaba su fiel voto y compromiso de amor eterno.

Y Johnny, Johnny nunca fue tan feliz, que en ese momento, en que supo que había logrado conseguir todo lo que podría llegar a querer en la vida. Por eso, esta vez, al estilo del viejo Johnny Bravo, seductor, coqueto, Don Juan y encantador, sosteniendo a Jack firmemente de la cintura, atrayéndolo más imposiblemente a su cuerpo, le mencionó:

\- Entonces dime muñeco, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos amamos una vez más, hasta contemplar el amanecer para reafirmar nuestro apasionado amor? - Preguntó Johnny seductor, esta vez sintiendo como su miembro despertaba después de ese largo descanso que había tenido, y sabiendo perfectamente que la energía inacabable de su chico bonito, también le permitirían ir por un tercer jonrón, aquella noche que indudablemente, sería otra más de pasión.

\- Presiento que nada podría encantarme más, en especial, si adelantamos nuestra noche de bodas, Johnny. - Le dijo Jack guiñándole coquetamente un ojo, sonrojado, pero seductor, y Johnny, oh Johnny Bravo, se derritió una vez más por ese encantador papacito arrebatador que tenía entre sus brazos luciendo bello y magnifico, robándole con cada suspiro que daba un trozo más de su enamorado corazón.

\- ¡¡Oh cielos!!! – Expresó únicamente Johnny a su tan típico estilo, envolviendo con sus labios lo de Jack para fundirse en un nuevo beso de amor.

Y a aquellas horas de la noche, no había en ese momento, en toda Ciudad Aron, una escena ni más hermosa, ni más encantadora, que la de aquellos dos muchachos, quienes luego de una nueva ronda de amor, cayeron casi rendidos, lado a lado con sus dedos entrelazos, y los latidos de sus corazones, acompasados…

Ese día, con aquella propuesta de matrimonio que Johnny le había hecho durante la tarde, Jack había decidido sellar por siempre su destino, su destino, con aquel hombre con el que, de ahora en adelante, envejecería hasta el último de sus días, pero mientras tuviera vida, no dudaría en entregarse a esa lujuria de amor desmedido, que por Johnny sentía…

Y antes de caer completamente rendido, en los brazos de Morfeo, que le esperaban abiertos, Jack contempló por última vez, sus dedos entrelazos con el rubio, y cuando observó fijamente, de pronto vio algo que le dejó completamente atónito, pero que no borró la satisfacción que se expresaba en el júbilo de su rostro, pues ahí entre sus dedos enlazados con los de su amante, vio como desde sus meñiques había un hilo rojo uniéndolos en ambos extremos, ese hilo rojo del destino del que su madre alguna vez le había hablado, diciéndole que sellaba por siempre el destino de él y de aquel por el cual había nacido para permanecer por siempre a su lado, al lado de Johnny Bravo..

Y al cerrar sus ojos de pronto, en lo más profundo de su interior, Samurái Jack pudo ver el rostro de su padre y madre. Su madre hermosa y sonriente le decía amorosamente:

"Tienes nuestras bendiciones, hijo" mientras que su padre, luciendo orgulloso y sereno, le decía "Eres libre para amar y ser feliz en tu destino" y ambos al unísono le decían antes de despedirse: "Siempre estaremos contigo, hijo".

Y luego de ver en lo profundo de su interior, a sus seres queridos, Jack por fin cayó rendido al lado de su amado para dormir y descansar de aquel día de emociones que parecían infinitas.

Paz, amor, armonía, jubilo, satisfacción, ¿existían en el mundo, sentimientos más hermosos que esos que les hacían sentir tan satisfechos y felices por el mero hecho de existir, respirar, vivir para amarse y cuidarse mutuamente hasta el fin de los tiempos?

Ni Johnny Bravo, ni Samurái Jack estaban seguros, pero lo único que sabían era que para ellos, el amor y la pasión desmedida que sentían, y el deseo de amarse mutuamente jamás se extinguiría de sus almas porque habían nacido para conocerse, y pertenecerse por siempre hasta el fin de sus vidas, e incluso en el más allá que algún día les depararía, pero en ese día, así como por muchos otros, seguirían reafirmando sus votos, del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho sucumbiendo a la tentación de aquella cadente...

_Lujuria de Amor_

Una lujuria de amor, en la que ambos habían caído rendidos, para descansar y soñar dulces sueños de mutuo anhelo, pues era un hecho que Samurái Jack y Johnny Bravo continuarían teniendo hermosas historias de amor que seguirían perdurando durante el fin de los tiempos.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahgggggggg la terminé por fin y realmente me encantó. No recuerdo cómo fue que obtuve la inspiración para escribir esta larga e intensa historia, pero creo que probablemente sea la última que escriba de Samurái Bravo. No sé si algún día termine la de Mad Jack, pero nunca la publiqué aunque ya tenía 50 hojas, pero me siento feliz de saber que he colaborado con este fandom lo más que he podido. Deseo de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado esta historia y todas las otras que he escrito durante todo este tiempo. Ahora respecto a la canción una fan de Vocaloid me había sugerido incluir una, así que la letra pertenece a la versión de Magnet en youtube cantada por Hatsune y Luka, la pueden encontrar así: “Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka Magnet PV sub español + MP3” Un gusto y quizás hasta otra…


End file.
